Paint The Life
by Ruizu-Chan
Summary: AU. Eren est un lycéen sur sa dix-huitième années. Perdu dans ce monde trop grand pour lui, et dans sa vie qu'il a du mal à contrôler, il va se raccrocher à une chose. Une chose qui va le faire espérer autant que rêver : Levi. (Le Rating changera peut-être.)
1. 1 Rain

**Voici ma première fanfiction. Fuuu... J'évacue tant de stress en la postant, ça fait du bien. Merci en tout cas à Roji, qui m'a soutenu et qui m'a donné son avis ! Et c'est dans un soupir de bonheur que je vous souhaite bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Le vend froid de novembre entra par la fenêtre et vint caresser le visage endormi d'Eren, qui était enroulé dans sa couverture. Mikasa regarda par la fenêtre et soupira de voir que son frère refusait de se lever.<p>

« Eren... Tu vas rater ton bus, si tu ne te dépêches pas. »

Eren se tourna lentement vers sa sœur et ouvrit légèrement son œil droit, qui était aveuglé par la lumière que diffusait sa lampe de chevet. Mikasa se retourna et le fixa. Eren ouvrit alors son deuxième œil et se redressa en s'étirant. Il jeta un bref regard vers son réveil qui affichait 6h30.

Puis il se laissa tomber sur son lit et fixa le plafond.

« Mikasa, ferme la fenêtre. J'ai froid. »

Mikasa fixa les yeux émeraudes de son frère et sortit de la chambre, laissant la fenêtre ouverte. Eren sortit ses jambes de son lit, se leva doucement, et se dirigea vers la fenêtre afin de refermer cette dernière. Puis, il sortit de sa chambre en caleçon, et descendit les escaliers pour rejoindre la salle à manger où ses céréales l'attendaient avec Mikasa qui sirotait un jus d'orange. Il se servit et se mit à manger dans un bol, en regardant la télé qui était accroché au mur.

Il fallait vraiment qu'il se rachète un réveil, ce n'était plus possible pour lui de se faire réveiller par sa sœur ! Elle était vraiment douée pour le faire sortir de son lit, mais si ça continuait comme ça, il risquait de se retrouver avec un rhume ou pire. Pas que ça le gênait de rater les cours en agonisant dans son lit avec de la fièvre, et en avalant des médicaments dont le goût était tout sauf délicieux. En faites si, un petit peu... Mais le fait de devoir supporter sa grande sœur protectrice toute la journée, l'horrifiait. Car le défaut de Mikasa, c'était de trop s'occuper de son frère, et elle était même possessive. Toutes les filles qui osaient s'approcher de trop près d'Eren, se faisaient rejeter ,ou même parfois agresser par Mikasa.

Mais en ce moment, Mikasa avait arrêté. Peut-être avait-elle compris que son frère devait grandir ? Ou était-ce le fait d'entrer à l'université, et qu'elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait plus le protéger autant qu'avant ? De toute manière, cela arrangeait bien Eren. Pas qu'il n'aimait pas sa sœur, au contraire. Mais il voulait être plus libre. Et puis son dix-huitième anniversaire approchait, aussi...Peut-être que son père rentrera pour cet événement ?

Grisha Jaeger était un grand médecin reconnu dans la région, mais il était souvent absent des semaines, voir des mois. Il rentrait rarement le week-end. Carla, la mère d'Eren était couturière et travaillait dans une boutique, dans la ville voisine. Elle revenait tout les soirs mais assez tard et partait très tôt le matin. Eren ne la voyait jamais hormis le dimanche, où elle se reposait.

Eren soupira. Mikasa leva la tête et regarda l'horloge qui indiquait déjà 7 heures. Elle se leva et rangea ce qu'il y avait sur la table, puis partit se préparer. Eren décida de faire de même et alla prendre une douche. Dès qu'il eut fini, il se brossa les dents, se coiffa vite fait et enfila un jean noir et un sweatshirt gris. Il fit un tour dans sa chambre pour prendre son sac et son portable et descendit l'escalier de nouveau. Il enfila ses chaussures, mit son manteau et s'emmitoufla d'une écharpe blanche.

« Mikasa ! Tu commences à quelle heure ? »

La jeune femme sortit du couloir et fixa l'horloge.

« Neuf heures. Pars sans moi. Et c'est à toi de faire les courses ce soir ! »

Elle s'avança et lui donna de l'argent pour payer les courses . Et elle disparut de nouveau. Eren ouvrit la porte et sentit le vent froid caresser son visage. Il sortit dehors et se dirigea vers son arrêt de bus. Il faisait encore nuit dans la ville de Trost et les lampadaires éclairaient faiblement la rue. Eren enfila ses écouteurs et tapota sur son portable pour faire démarrer la musique qui se mit aussitôt à résonner dans ses oreilles. Il remonta son écharpe sur le bout du nez et vit enfin l'arrêt où le bus s'était arrêté. Il courut et monta dans le bus qui démarra juste après. Il s'assit sur un siège contre une fenêtre et regarda les maisons et les immeubles défilaient.

Encore une journée banale. Encore une journée sans importance.

C'est cette dure réalité qui rendait Eren triste. Rien ne changeait.

Pourtant il s'amusait toujours bien avec ses amis. Armin, son meilleur ami depuis l'enfance, lui donnait souvent des conseils, le soutenait moralement dans ses projets autant que dans ses moments durs et l'aidait dans ses devoirs et révisions. Ymir était là pour le faire sourire, Connie et Sasha toujours à faire les idiots et Jean cherchait souvent la bagarre avec lui.

Peut-être faudrait-il qu'il pense à plus s'amuser ? Sasha lui proposait souvent d'aller à des fêtes. Mais il n'avait jamais eu le courage et le temps d'y aller. Eren n'était pas très sociable et il le savait.

Le bus s'arrêta devant le lycée et Eren arrêta sa musique ainsi que son portable en descendant. Il franchit le portail du lycée et se dirigea vers les casiers quand soudain une main agrippa son épaule et le fit se retourner.

« Hey, Eren ! C'est quoi cette tête de déterré ? »

« Ah, salut Ymir ! Mikasa a voulut que je meurs de froid en ouvrant la fenêtre de ma chambre pour me réveiller. »

Ymir rigola et lui adressa un sourire auquel Eren lui répondit. Et dans un commun accord, ils se dirigèrent vers les casiers en parlant de tout et de rien. La sonnerie retentit et ils durent se séparer, Ymir n'étant pas dans la même classe qu'Eren. Eren monta les escaliers quand soudain une voix retentit dans le couloir.

« Jaeger ! »

Eren reconnut la voix et fit volte-face. Jean se tenait devant lui, essoufflé.

« Tu aurais pu m'attendre tout de même ! »

Un grognement lui répondit et Eren se dirigea à nouveau vers la salle. Cette année, il avait eu la malchance de tomber dans la même classe que Jean, qui n'arrêtait pas de le provoquer. Il aurait préféré ce retrouver avec Armin, mais bon.

Il vit la porte de la classe où le professeur les attendait, et entra. Il se dirigea vers une table à l'avant dernier rang près de la fenêtre et s'y installa. Jean ne le suivit pas, et il se retrouva seul, pour son plus grand soulagement.

Le cours débuta et tout se passa normalement. Eren notait ce que disait le professeur et toute la matinée se passa ainsi.

Le midi, il mangea avec Armin, Sasha, Connie, Ymir et Christa. Christa était la petite amie d'Ymir et était d'une gentillesse immense. Les garçons l'appelaient même ''L'Ange''. Bon c'est vrai que c'est bizarre mais elle méritait son surnom.

Les amis parlait de diverses choses quand soudain Sasha s'écria :

« Ah ! J'avais oublié ! Il y a une soirée, ce soir. Vous voulez venir ? »

Connie dit oui tout de suite, quant à Ymir et Christa elles décidèrent d'y aller aussi. Eren fit non de la tête, prétextant qu'il devait faire les courses ce soir – mais en réalité, il n'avait pas encore le courage d'aller dans les fêtes que Connie et Sasha fréquentaient, et Armin dit que si son ami n'y allait pas, il n'irait pas non plus. Alors commença une grande discussion sur cette soirée où tout le monde parlait avec enthousiasme sauf Eren et Armin. Ils se regardèrent en silence, avec un sourire au coin.

Décidément Armin était bien la personne sur qui, il pouvait compter. Et puis le blondinet n'aimait pas les fêtes. La dernière fois, il avait accompagné Eren qui s'était battu avec Jean sous l'effet de l'alcool, il n'avait pas cesser de le sermonner pendant une semaine comme quoi il avait trop bu, et que l'alcool c'était dangereux, etc... Mikasa était peut-être protectrice, mais elle, elle ne lui faisait pas la morale. Au contraire, elle ne lui parlait plus jusqu'à ce qu'il culpabilise. Eren ne savait pas comment il avait pu se retrouver avec des personnes aussi diaboliques que ça...

Eren se leva de table, suivi d'Armin, il dit un bref ''j'y vais'' à ses amis et partit du self. Une fois dehors, il gonfla ses poumons de l'air frais extérieur et soupira. Armin lui mit une tape dans le dos, et ils furent secoués d'un bref rire. Soudain, son ami reprit un air sérieux. Il ouvrit la bouche mais fut coupé par la sonnerie qui annonçait la reprise des cours. Eren lui demanda ce qu'il voulait dire, mais le blond lui assura que ce n'était pas important et qu'il lui dirait à la fin des cours. Ils se quittèrent, rejoignant chacun leurs classes.

Eren fixait le ciel gris qui menaçait de pleuvoir. Il soupira et écouta d'une oreille distraite le professeur. Il priait pour que la pluie ne s'abatte pas, mais cela semblait vain. De plus, il n'avait aucun parapluie pour descendre au centre-ville faire les courses. Il soupira encore et posa sa tête sur son bureau. Si ça continue, il allait vraiment tomber malade entre la pluie et les réveils de Mikasa. Vivement qu'il aille acheter un nouveau réveil. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. 16H59. Plus que quelques secondes. Il commença à ranger ses affaires, et après une longue attente, la sonnerie retentit. Et la pluie tomba. Et merde.

Eren sortit et décida de ne pas attendre Armin, car au final, il préférait aller vite faire les courses et rentrait chez lui afin de dormir. Et aussi de traîner le moins de temps possible dehors, vu qu'il tombait des cordes.

Il s'éloigna du lycée et emprunta une rue qui menait au centre-ville. Il mit sa capuche pour se protéger des gouttes qui tombaient du ciel et prit ses écouteurs afin de les mettre dans ses oreilles pour écouter de la musique. Il regarda les magasins sur son passage qui étaient, pour la plupart, en train de fermer. Il arriva au supermarché et acheta de la nourriture ainsi que son réveil. Il donna l'argent que lui avait passer Mikasa et sortit à nouveau dehors. Il faisait déjà nuit.

Il reprit son chemin pour rejoindre son foyer, quand soudain il fut attiré par une boutique. Mais elle était différente. Rien n'était exposé dans les vitrines. Au contraire, un rideau noir cachait tout l'intérieur de la boutique.

Eren s'avança et hésita à entrer dedans. Car d'abord il n'était pas sûr que c'était une boutique puis en plus, l'extérieur n'était pas, mais alors pas du tout, accueillant. Il mit son portable sous son nez et celui-ci afficha 18 heures. Il resta immobile pendant quelques secondes et une goutte d'eau s'écrasa sur son smartphone et le ramena à la réalité. La pluie était encore présente et s'il ne se décidait pas, il allait finir trempé. Entre devenir une serpillière pleine d'eau et prendre le risque d'entrer pour voir l'intérieur de cet endroit, son choix fut vite fait. Et avec une lueur de courage, il s'engouffra dans la boutique.

Il faisait chaud. Et ça faisait du bien pour les doigts gelés d'Eren. Il ouvrit les yeux et examina la boutique. Sa première surprise fut de voir que la boutique était lumineuse, par rapport à l'extérieur. Les murs et le plafond était blanc, mais le sol était recouvert d'un carrelage noir. Les lumières faisaient croire que l'on était en plein jour. Et des peintures. Il y avait des tableaux partout. De différentes couleurs, de styles différents... Eren remarqua alors qu'il y avait un bureau qui devait servir de caisse. Mais il était vide. Il était seul.

Il y avait tant de tableaux. Eren aimait bien l'art, en particulier le dessin et la peinture. Pour lui c'était un moyen de laisser son imagination s'exprimer, d'échapper à la vie de tout les jours, à sa vie. S'il devait faire un métier plus tard, ce ne sera pas un métier ou on travaille dans un bureau, à s'occuper de dossiers et pleins d'autres paperasses. Non. Ce sera un métier où il peut exprimer des sentiments ou son imagination. Comme ici.

Son regard se perdit dans tout ses tableaux. Mais un d'eux attira Eren en particulier. Il représentait une jeune homme. Enfin deux. Ils étaient dos à dos, assis. L'un était joyeux, illuminé par la lumière, l'autre plus sombre, voir triste. Leurs physiques était aussi contraire. Le ''joyeux'' était blond aux yeux clairs, l'autre brun foncé avec des yeux sombres couleur ténèbres. Mais ils se tenaient la main. Eren pensa que ces deux hommes représentaient quelque chose mais tomba sur une autre hypothèse qui le fit rougir, il ne sait pourquoi, à la pensée de cela. Mais soudain un bruit le fit sortir de sa contemplation, et il se retourna les yeux écarquillés et surprit, comme un voleur qui se fait prendre la main dans le sac. Sauf que là ce n'était pas le cas.

« Désolé de te déranger, gamin, mais ce tableau n'est pas à vendre. Aucun d'ailleurs, au cas où si tu voudrais savoir. »

L'homme qui venait de lui parler le transperçait du regard. Un regard composé de deux billes grises et claires. Eren essaya de se détacher de ce regard et dévisagea l'homme.

Il était petit et vêtu d'un jean noir et d'un chemisier blanc, qui était un peu, mais assez, ouvert pour voir sa peau pâle qui contrastait avec sa chevelure noire. Ses cheveux étaient lisses, mi-longs et séparés par une raie sur le côté mais cela n'empêchait pas de voir quelques mèches tomber sur son front. Cela lui donnait un air militaire. Mais ce qui déstabilisa le plus Eren était son regard. Un regard intimidant. Tellement intimidant, qu'on oubliait sa taille et même qu'Eren, qui le dépassait d'une tête, se sentit petit face à ça. Et un regard qui le dévisageait aussi de haut en bas, sans se gêner. Eren rougit jusqu'aux oreilles à cet remarque.

Mais soudain, il se rappela de la phrase que ce dernier avait prononcé. C'était lui qui avait peint tout ces tableaux ? C'était lui le propriétaire ? Pourquoi il n'avait jamais vu cette boutique, auparavant ? Et comment ça se faisait qu'il l'appelait ''gamin'' ?

Eren fut vexé par ce constat, mais au fond de lui, il savait que le ''peintre'' avait raison. Il était encore un gamin. Et pleins d'hormones en plus. Il se mit à sourire bêtement à ce constat.

« Ah... Euh... D'accord ! Je passais juste, et j'ai vu qu'il y avait une boutique que je n'avais jamais vu avant, alors je suis rentré... »

Imbécile ! Pourquoi il disait ça ?

L'individu leva un sourcil pendant une seconde et son visage redevint neutre d'expression comme avant. Et il se dirigea vers une porte et y entra, laissant seul Eren.

Eren attendit une, deux, cinq, dix minutes, restant planté comme une poireau, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Merde ? Pourquoi son corps ne partait pas ? Il mourait d'envie de se précipiter vers la sortie après la connerie qu'il venait de dire. Mais d'un côté, il voulait savoir ce que faisait le petit homme. Était-il vexé de ce que venait de dire Eren ? Allait-il le mettre à la porte ? Bien sûr que non, sinon il l'aurait déjà fait depuis le début, d'après Eren.

Le silence prit fin et la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau sur le propriétaire de la boutique. Il fronça un sourcil comme énervé.

« Tu n'es pas encore parti toi ? »

Eren fut surpris et après avoir analyser le phrase, il sentit l'irritation lui montait à la tête. Il voulut ouvrir la bouche pour riposter mais fut coupé.

« De toute façon je ferme. Je vais devoir te mettre à la porte. »

Depuis quand on mettait les clients à la porte ? Et depuis quand on souhaitait que ceux-ci partent sans rien ? Ah oui... Rien n'est achetable dans cette boutique. Mais ça n'empêchait pas à Eren de se poser des questions. C'était une salle d'exposition ici ? Ou juste une boutique conçue pour attirer les personnes curieuses et les mettre à la porte juste après ? Eren essaya de se calmer et de se contrôler pour ne pas se mettre en colère et démarrer au quart de tour. Il se mit à fixer l'homme qui avait provoqué sa curiosité et son irritation.

Celui-ci n'avait pas l'air de se préoccuper d'Eren, pour ne pas dire qu'il l'ignorait complètement. Il était en train de ranger des papiers qui traînaient çà et là sur son bureau, pour les mettre dans son sac noir. Puis après avoir accompli cette tâche il enfila sa veste en cuir, et se dirigea vers Eren. Enfin plutôt vers la porte. Il l'ouvrit et fit signe à Eren de sortir qui s'exécuta. Puis une fois la boutique plongé dans le noir le plus complet et la porte fermée, le petit homme s'éloigna de la boutique, sans se retourner vers Eren qui était resté planté sur le trottoir. Au moins, il ne pleuvait plus.

* * *

><p>Eren s'écrasa sur son lit, et soupira. Quelle journée ! Cette fin d'après-midi l'avait bien achevé. Heureusement que demain était samedi, et qu'il allait pouvoir faire la grasse matinée. Rien qu'à cette pensée il soupira d'aise et ferma les yeux. Il sentit une odeur provenir de la cuisine. Des pâtes. Mikasa faisait des pâtes. À la carbonara en plus ! Le plat préféré d'Eren. Ah... Mikasa avait beau être protectrice et envahissante mais Eren lui pardonnait tout quand elle faisait ce plat.<p>

Il sauta de son lit et déballa son réveil de son emballage, pour le mettre sur sa table de chevet. Et une chose de faite ! Il descendit alors les escaliers et se retrouva dans la cuisine. Il mit la table, s'assit et prit la télécommande pour zapper les chaînes, en cherchant un programme intéressant.

« Eren, tu vas mettre quoi pour demain ? »

Eren arrêta de tripoter les boutons de la télécommande et ouvrit grand les yeux. Demain ? Il y a quoi, demain ? Comment ça demain ? Pourquoi demain ? Pourquoi il devait y avoir quelque chose le jour où était prévu sa journée 100% relax ? Mikasa se retourna et soupira.

« Ne me dit pas que tu as oublié... »

Soudain, la réalité frappa Eren de pleins fouet. L'anniversaire d'Armin. Comment avait-il pu oublier l'anniversaire de son meilleur ami ? C'est ça qu'il voulait lui dire ce midi ? Merde.

« L'anniversaire d'Armin... », murmura Eren, ébahi.

« Oui, et tu te souviens qu'on devait aller dans un festival pour fêter ça ? »

Eren fit non de la tête, et se perdit dans les yeux de Mikasa, cherchant une réponse qu'il ne trouva pas. Enfin, dont il ne se souvenait pas en réalité. Mikasa soupira encore une fois, déçu de la mémoire de poisson rouge de son frère. Il n'avait pas dû entendre ce qu'elle avait dit encore une fois. Disons qu'Eren n'écoutait pas sa sœur les soirs où la journée avait été éprouvante. Il hochait juste la tête, laissant celle-ci parler dans le vide. Oui, il savait que ça ne se faisait pas, mais il n'y pouvait rien. Quand toute la journée, on n'a cessé de vous dire des choses que vous avez dû noter et apprendre, il arrive que le soir, il n'y ait plus assez de place pour d'autres informations. Et c'était souvent le cas d'Eren.

« On devait aller à un festival de la culture japonaise. Tu sais bien qu'Armin aime bien cette culture ? »

Et là, toute la discussion lui revint en mémoire. Et ceci était faux ! Comme il connaissait Mikasa, elle avait dû parler à Armin de ce festival et avait dû proposer d'y aller pour fêter son anniversaire. Et comme Eren connaissait son meilleur ami, il avait dû dire oui, par gentillesse. Car en vérité, c'était Mikasa la passionnée. D'abord, elle était d'origine japonaise. Les parents d'Eren l'avaient adoptée, pensant qu'il n'arriverait pas à avoir d'enfants. Et un an plus tard, Eren était née. Mais il considérait Mikasa comme sa vraie sœur malgré tout.

Sinon Eren ne s'aperçut même pas qu'il scrutait Mikasa avec des yeux ronds, demandant encore des explications.

« Quoi ? », demanda la jeune femme.

« Et je suis censé porté quoi pour ce festival ? »

Car si Mikasa lui avait demandé cette question en première, c'est qu'elle devait avoir une idée derrière la tête. Et Eren sentait déjà la chose venir.

« Je t'ai acheté un Yukata. À toi de voir si tu veux le porter ou pas. »

Comme s'il avait le choix. La dernière phrase avait plus l'air de ressembler à « À toi de voir si tu tiens à la vie ou pas. » plus qu'autre chose. Eren leva les yeux au ciel et hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. Mikasa disparut et réapparu une minute plus tard, tenant un yukata couleur bleu électrique. Le brun lui fit signe qu'il lui plaisait et elle le déposa sur le canapé. Puis elle retourna aux fourneaux, continuant la cuisine.

Heureusement que les pâtes de Mikasa était là pour consoler Eren, car demain s'annonçait une très longue journée. Et sans grasse matinée, en plus.


	2. 2 Festival

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Tout d'abord, je voudrais m'excuser auprès des personnes qui auraient voulu poster une review anonyme... J'avais oublié d'activer l'option. Veuillez pardonnez ma maladresse ! ._.**

**Merci en tout cas, à ceux qui ont posté des reviews, ça m'a motivé comme pas possible ! Je me roulais par terre, tellement j'étais heureuse et mon petit frère commençais à se demander qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire d'une sœur pareille.**

**Mais j'ai aussi beaucoup hésité sur mon chapitre. J'ai l'impression d'avoir plus décrit qu'autre chose le lieu que les sentiments. Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes, car je sais d'avance qu'il en aura. Je vous souhaite tout de même une bonne lecture !**

**LoloSawyer** : Merci beaucoup, ça m'a fait chaud au cœur de lire ton commentaire ! J'adore exploiter le côté possessive de Mikasa, car c'est ce que je déteste chez elle, mais bon je lui pardonne car elle est juste trop forte. x) En tout cas j'espère que ce deuxième chapitre te conviendra !

**Twinzy**** :** J'ai au début beaucoup hésité à faire de Levi un peintre, mais comme je n'avais aucune autre idée, je me suis lancée. J'aime, tout comme toi, lire de gros chapitres, mais quand je me mets devant mon écran, je me dis "Allez ! Fais nous un chapitre de 16 pages !". Mais au final, j'en fais 10 de moins... '-' Merci beaucoup et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

**S-Lay L**** :** C'est vrai que ça donne l'impression qu'il sera rarement là, mais je peux t'assurer le contraire. Je souhaite juste que ça soit... "progressif". Sinon Mikasa respecte toujours son rôle de maman poule légendaire x) Je te remercie en tout cas de ton avis et je te souhaite bonne lecture !

**P'titeLilith** : Merci et j'espère alors que ce second chapitre te plaira également !

**boadicee**** :** En même temps Eren et Levi... C'est juste un superbe couple *-* Merci !

**Mira2a :**Merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente que Levi en peintre te plaise ! Mikasa... Bah c'est Mikasa x) Désolé pour les fautes, en tout cas ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira également !

* * *

><p>Le jour se levait tranquillement sur la sombre petite cité de Trost. Eren pouvait admirer, de la fenêtre du bus, le ciel obscur qui prenait une teinte bleutée au fur et à mesure que le soleil apparaissait.<p>

Il n'avait pas réussi à dormir cette nuit, il ne sut pourquoi, et s'était levé tôt. Grossière erreur de sa part. Mikasa l'attendait pour qu'il se prépare pour cette journée qui se devait d'être parfaite. Eren savait que sa sœur allait être comme ça toute la journée, mais si cela lui faisait plaisir, alors il était content.

Il soupira et une main se posa sur son épaule. Il tourna la tête et rencontra les yeux bleus ciel d'Armin. Eren avait beau regarder son meilleur ami, il avait toujours dû mal à croire que ce dernier avait déjà dix-sept ans. Le temps passait trop vite à son goût. Un jour vous êtes encore à l'école primaire, à faire des pâtés de sable et à rêver d'entrer dans la cour des grands et quelques années plus tard, vous êtes au lycée et vous voulez retourner en arrière – voir même retourner dans le ventre de votre mère - tellement vous avez peur de l'avenir. Enfin, surtout Eren... Armin savait déjà ce qu'il allait faire et avait tout planifié. Mais Eren... Il ne préférait pas encore y penser, même s'il sait qu'un jour, il devra faire face à cette réalité. Il ne peut pas y échapper, et il en avait conscience.

Soudain, un paquet de chips atterrit sous son nez, le sortant de ses pensées. Il se retourna vers les sièges des passagers derrière lui, et vit une Sasha dont la bouche était pleine de chips au vinaigre. Connie, qui était à côté d'elle, se moquait de la tête qu'elle faisait, et lui demandait de se calmer avec la bouffe. Armin rigola et Eren leva les yeux au ciel. Ces deux-là formaient vraiment un duo de choc ! Même après avoir fait la fête hier soir, ils avaient encore assez d'énergie.

« Vous voulez des chips ? », réussit à dire Sasha après avoir avaler sa nourriture.

Les deux amis firent non de la tête et Sasha plongea à nouveau sa main dans le paquet et sortit une grosse poignée de chips qui finit son voyage dans sa bouche. Et comme si rien ne s'était passé, elle se remit à parler avec Connie.

Armin avait décidé d'inviter ces deux-là, ainsi que Jean et son meilleur ami, Marco. Mais comme ce dernier avait une voiture, il avait décidé d'emmener Jean avec lui. Eren aurait bien voulu faire le trajet en voiture, mais sa sœur refusait d'acheter une voiture. Car d'abord, cela allait faire encore plus travailler sa mère et son père, et elle avait peur. Peur des accidents. Eren respectait son choix et il savait à quel point un accident de la route pouvait si vite arrivé. Combien étaient morts à cause de ça ?

Il fixa du regard Mikasa. Sa sœur portait un kimono vert pomme et rose clair, qui lui allait à merveille et qu'il allait en séduire plus d'un, d'après lui. Surtout Jean. Car ce dernier était un grand admirateur de la jeune femme, pour ne pas dire fou amoureux d'elle. Mais comme toute belle rose qui se respecte, Mikasa avait des épines. Et qui pour la plupart, étaient destinées à Jean.

Le bus s'arrêta et la petite troupe sortirent dehors, où le vent de l'automne les accueillit. Toute la troupe suivit Mikasa, qui les mena devant une petite salle d'exposition. Il était 9H30. Eren vit qu'il y avait des gens qui étaient vêtus comme eux et d'autres qui étaient déguisé en personnage de mangas.

Soudain, une voix - qu'il connaissait bien, à son grand malheur - retentit dans ses oreilles et le fit se retourner.

Jean était apparu comme par magie devant Mikasa, lui faisant déjà mille compliments que celle-ci tentait d'ignorer. Eren soupira et vit Marco qui lui adressait un sourire compatissant. Il le salua et après avoir attendu quelques minutes, le temps que tout le monde ait fini de se dire bonjour et de se faire des compliments sur leur tenue, ils s'engouffrèrent dans la salle.

À peine furent-ils entrer, qu'Eren se retrouva à moitié entraîner par la foule qui s'amassait à l'intérieur. Il y avait beaucoup de monde. Trop de monde. Cela empêchait à Eren de réfléchir. Une main lui prit le bras et le brun se retourna. Armin. Il se calma et lui offrit un sourire auquel le blond répondu.

Eren examina alors la salle. Il y avait des stands de nourriture un peu partout, ainsi que des boutiques où on vendait des objets, des dessins, des livres, des peintures et d'autres choses plus ou moins intéressantes. Marco et Jean avaient filer en douce pour visiter les lieux, ainsi que Mikasa qui était partie seule, et Connie retenait Sasha qui avait pour seul but de dévaliser les stands de nourriture. Le jeune homme chauve leva les yeux au ciel ce qui fit rire Eren et Armin.

Mais soudain, une femme brune avec une queue de cheval et des lunettes sortit de la foule et sauta sur Sasha et l'enlaça. Connie, Eren et Armin ouvrirent grand leurs yeux sous cette scène. Mais Connie se tourna vers les deux amis, semblant avoir compris la situation.

« Je crois que c'est un... »

« Câlin gratuit ! », cria la femme qui tenait toujours Sasha dans ses bras.

La goinfre n'avait pas l'air de s'inquiéter de la femme qui l'enlaçait, au contraire, elle fixait toujours intensément la nourriture sur les stands.

Eren se rappela alors, que dans des conventions comme ça, pas mal de personnes se faisaient des câlins entre eux. C'était une sorte d'endroit qui débordait d'amour et de joie, un peu comme le monde des bisounours et qui vous faisait oublier la dure réalité de ce monde. Qui servait à vous échapper de votre quotidien.

La femme aux lunettes lâcha Sasha après quelques secondes et balaya du regard la foule dans le but de repérer sa prochaine proie. Son regard s'arrêta sur le pauvre Connie et elle s'approcha, les bras grands ouverts, prête à lui faire un énorme câlin, comme un chat qui serait prêt à bondir sur une pauvre souris innocente. Mais elle fut stoppée. Stoppée par une voix qu'Eren reconnut aussitôt. Cette voix qui allait tellement bien à son propriétaire. Sa voix. La voix de l'homme du magasin de tableaux !

« Je ne savais pas que t'aimais les jeunes au point de te frotter à eux. Ou peut-être est-ce ton côté cougar qui ressort, Hanji ?

Eren se retourna et croisa à nouveau ce regard. Ce regard froid et distant qui l'avait fixé la veille. Ce regard qui l'avait mit dans un état de curiosité et à la fois d'irritation. Ce regard qui était le plus intimidant qu'il ait vu. Ce regard qui avait l'air d'avoir tout vécu, autant la tristesse que la joie. Eren se perdit dans ce regard quelques secondes et le contempla avant de revenir à son visage. Il avait troqué son jean et sa chemise contre un Yukata gris, qui lui allait vraiment bien et qui s'accordait parfaitement avec ses yeux couleur métal. Mais ses yeux ne fixaient pas Eren. Non. Ils fixaient la dénommée ''Hanji'', qui lui faisait face.

« Au lieu de faire ton grincheux, tu ferais mieux de faire comme moi, ça te mettrait de meilleure humeur, Levi. »

Levi. Il s'appelait donc Levi ? Eren trouvait que son nom lui allait bien. Aucun nom n'aurait put lui aller mieux. Mais soudain, une question frappa Eren. Que faisait-il là ? Non, reformulation de la question : qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ici, lui qui semblait détester les câlins et les bisous ? Car selon Eren, Levi ne devait pas aimer les câlins et dans ce cas, encore moins les bisous...

« Désolé, mais je ne mélange pas ma sueur à celle des autres. Je trouve ça dégueulasse. »

Confirmation de la théorie d'Eren sur son amour pour les câlins. En tout cas, il était toujours aussi poli...

Eren tourna la tête et demanda à Armin s'il voulait acheter une barbe à papa, prétextant que leur conversation ne les intéressait pas et que son ventre criait famine – en vérité, il avait surtout peur de cet homme qui l'avait envoyer balader la veille. Armin acquiesça et ils allèrent au stand de nourriture le plus proche. Eren laissa Armin commander et jeta un coup d'œil dans la salle, cherchant Connie et Sasha, qui devaient ne pas les avoir suivis. Mais ce n'est pas eux qu'il trouva.

Son regard tomba sur Levi qui avait les yeux braqués sur lui. Il avait haussé un sourcil et le brun se mit à rougir violemment. Depuis combien de temps le regardait-il ? Il avait suffit qu'Eren arrête de le fixer deux minutes, pour que ce soit lui qui l'observe maintenant. Eren tourna la tête pour ne plus voir les yeux du petit homme qui le déstabilisaient plus qu'autre chose. Il attendit quelques secondes et se retourna à nouveau dans l'espoir de ne plus voir les deux billes grises qui le fixaient, mais peine perdue. Ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens à nouveau et ne purent sans détacher, cette fois-ci.

Soudain, Levi coupa le contact visuel et se fondit dans la foule. Et Eren vit enfin ses amis qui parlaient avec Hanji.

« Eren. »

L'interpellé se retourna et vit Armin, tenant la barbe à papa. Ils rejoignirent Connie et Sasha, qui n'étaient plus avec Hanji, et la brune ouvrit ses yeux et s'exclama quand elle vit la sucrerie rose dans les mains d'Armin. Elle se jeta dessus, sans demander l'avis du blond, et Connie proposa alors de visiter l'endroit.

Ils allèrent dans la première salle, où se trouvait un dojo, où des volontaires enseignés les arts martiaux aux visiteurs. Soudain, Connie s'aperçut que Sasha avait disparut et partit la retrouver, ayant peur qu'elle se perde, vu son sens de l'orientation. Car oui, Sasha avait un sens de l'orientation défectueux, hormis quand il y avait de la nourriture en jeu. Elle s'était même perdue une fois, dans le self de la cantine.

Le jour de leur rentrée au lycée, on avait servi des frites le midi, au self. C'est alors que Sasha fit une tournée pour demander à tout le monde s'ils voulaient lui passer leurs frites ou non. Mais quand elle eut fini sa récolte, elle ne se souvint pas à quelle table elle s'était assise et où était la sortie du self. Depuis, quand on sert des frites à la cantine, Eren et Connie ne peuvent s'empêcher de la taquiner à ce sujet.

Eren sortit doucement de ses souvenirs et décida alors d'aller dans la salle où se trouvait les boutiques et demanda à Armin ce qu'il voulait pour son anniversaire. Celui-ci protesta, clamant qu'il n'avait pas besoin de cadeaux, et que le fait que son ami soit là, était déjà un cadeau en soi. Eren soupira et remarqua Mikasa. Il la rejoignit, accompagné d'Armin, et lui glissa à l'oreille de retenir le blond, pour qu'il puisse acheter son cadeau. Celle-ci acquiesça et entraîna Armin avec elle, lui disant qu'il y avait une exposition sur les poèmes.

Eren fit le tour des boutiques et des stands, cherchant quelque chose. Il aurait tellement voulu qu'Armin lui facilite la tâche en lui disant ce qu'il voulait... Mais il savait que son ami détestait qu'on se préoccupe autant de lui. Il ressortait chaque année que son cadeau d'anniversaire était l'amitié d'Eren et Mikasa. Cela avait le don d'exaspérer Eren, car pour lui, l'amitié n'était pas un cadeau. C'était une chose naturelle. Une chose humaine, dont tout êtres vivants devraient profiter.

Il regarda les dernières boutiques de livres et arriva dans la section où tout les dessinateurs et peintres étaient rassembler. Armin aimait aussi la peinture. Moins qu'Eren, mais il appréciait. Le brun se mit alors à chercher un tableau pour son ami. Il parcourut les stands, trouvant certaines toiles assez belles, et arriva alors un stand.

Mais un stand qui présentait des tableaux qu'il connaissait bien. C'étaient les tableaux de la boutique où il était aller la veille. Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent. Alors il était là pour ça ? Levi exposait ses tableaux ?

Il n'eut pas le temps d'aller au bout de ses pensées que le propriétaire des tableaux apparut et se plaça derrière le stand, lui faisant face. Il fronça les sourcils, agacé

« Encore toi, gamin ? Tu fais que ça de me suivre ou je rêve ? »

Eren déglutit. Ses yeux gris le scrutaient, cherchant une réponse dans ses yeux émeraudes. Il aurait tant voulu le répondre qu'il rêvait, qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais rencontrer et que ce n'était pas lui, l'imbécile qui l'avait fixer toute à l'heure. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Car il savait que cet homme n'était pas con. En même temps, qui pourrait oublier le visage du mec qui vous déclare qu'il est dans votre boutique car il a rien d'autre à faire, qu'il flotte dehors et qu'il a peur de se mouiller le cul ? Personne. Enfin si, certains pouvaient oublier. Mais Levi n'était pas ce genre de personne.

« Je cherche un tableau car c'est l'anniversaire de mon ami. »

Eren vit alors Levi s'accroupir pour voir, sans doute, les tableaux qui lui restait. Eren resta debout, ne bougeant pas d'un pouce. Il remarqua qu'il y avait le tableau qui avait attirer son attention, la veille. Il était accroché au mur. Soudain, il ne put s'empêcher de poser la question qu'il le troublait depuis hier.

« C'est vous que les avez peints ? »

Une seconde, deux secondes, six secondes s'écoulèrent. Il avait encore poser la question qu'il ne fallait pas ? Ou Levi était-il en train de s'amuser de son imbécillité ? Après tout, n'avait-il pas encore eu assez de preuves pour voir que c'était lui le peintre ?

Levi se releva et apparut de nouveau. Son visage était neutre, mais Eren aperçu une lueur d'amusement dans ses yeux.

« Oui. Pourquoi cette question ? »

« Rien. Je voulais juste savoir. »

Levi sembla surpris, et après quelques secondes de face à face avec Eren, il se dirigea vers le mur. Et au plus grand étonnement d'Eren, il décrocha le tableau qui avait attirer l'attention du brun. Le peintre le déposa sur la table qui faisait office de comptoir et regarda Eren. Celui-ci s'empressa de sortir son portefeuille et lui demanda combien il voulait, auquel Levi répondit que le tableau coûtait dix euros. Eren ouvrit de grands yeux. Dix euros ? Ce tableau ne valait-il pas cinq fois plus ?

« T'en fais pas, des tableaux comme ça j'en fais pleins. Et puis, tu l'aimes bien celui-là, non ? Dix euros me suffisent amplement. »

Eren arrêta de respirer et regarda son porte-monnaie, troublé. Comment savait-il qu'il méditait sur le prix du tableau ? Et ça ne se voyait pas à ce point qu'il le fixait ? Si?

Il hocha lentement la tête, lui donna l'argent, et le regarda encore une fois. Eren partit, sans demander son reste.

Il avait au moins trouver quelque chose pour Armin. Soudain, il écarquilla les yeux. Pour Armin ? Eren se remémora que le sujet du tableau était juste trop bizarre pour être donné en cadeau d'anniversaire. L'imbécile ! Il allait devoir le garder pour lui, alors ? Pas que ça le dérangeait au contraire... Mais si Mikasa le voyait ? Elle ne se poserait pas des questions sur les goûts artistiques, voir sexuels de son frère ?

Eren tenta de se calmer, car il commençait à penser à n'importe quoi. Il se faisait encore des films. Bon... Ce n'était pas comme s'il venait d'acheter un journal porno... C'était juste un tableau. Un tableau où deux hommes se tenaient la main. Ce n'était pas scandaleux à ce point. Et puis si ça dérangeait tellement, il le garderait enveloppé.

Il soupira, content d'avoir trouvé une solution, et c'est avec désespoir qu'il retourna dans sa recherche de cadeau.

Après une demi-heure de recherches, il trouva enfin un bouquin pour son ami. Il rejoignit Mikasa et Armin. Les amis se mirent d'accord pour aller manger une pizza dans le parc et Eren alla chercher le reste de la troupe. À 12 heures, tout le monde était là et se mirent en route. Ils arrivèrent au parc quinze minutes plus tard, et Connie et Jean allèrent chercher les pizza pour tout le monde. À leur retour, les amis s'installèrent sous un arbre, et ils commencèrent à manger.

Il faisait beau. Finalement, cette journée n'était pas si mal.

À la fin du repas, Mikasa sortit le gâteau au chocolat de son sac et alluma les bougies. Tout le monde se mit alors à chanter. Armin rigola et souffla ses dix-sept bougies. Eren lui tendit alors le sac où se trouvait le livre. Le blondinet le remercia et ses amis commencèrent alors à lui donner leur cadeaux. À la fin de la distribution, les amis se quittèrent, la plupart retournant chez eux. Armin décida de faire de même et souhaita bon courage à Eren, qui retournait avec Mikasa au festival.

L'après-midi passa tranquillement. Eren participa au concours de dessin, tandis que Mikasa traînait avec Annie, une amie de l'université. À la fin du concours, il déambula dans le festival et vit quelques costumes de personnages qu'il connaissait.

Il finit sa course dans la section peintures et dessins, devant le stand de Levi, où celui-ci peignait le visage d'une fillette qui était assise sur une chaise en face de lui. Sûrement une demande d'un parent qui veut le portrait de sa fille chérie affichée dans le salon... Eren soupira et il décida de s'asseoir sur un banc, qui se trouvait en face du stand, lui permettant de tout observer.

Il regarda pendant une heure la toile sur laquelle peignait Levi. Il observa tout ses gestes, son visage vide d'expression, sa respiration. Tout semblait important sans vraiment l'être. Eren ne s'aperçut même pas quand le peintre eut finit. Il somnolait et ressemblait presque à un zombie. Dommage pour lui, Halloween c'était la semaine dernière.

Soudain, il sentit quelque chose s'écroulait à côté de lui. Enfin quelqu'un. Il tourna la tête vers l'objet/la personne non identifié et vit que c'était Levi. Il regardait dans le vide, sans doute qu'il réfléchissait lui aussi. Il avait laissé sa boutique en plan, en tout cas, et cela n'avait pas l'air de le déranger. L'adolescent trouva cela un peu irresponsable, mais ne fit aucun commentaire dessus. Eren soupira et le silence s'installa entre les deux hommes. Puis la voix du peintre vint l'interrompre.

« C'est quoi ton nom, gamin ? »

Eren scruta le sol. Oui, il savait son nom mais lui ne connaissait pas le sien – et peut-être était-ce pour ça qu'il l'appelait ''gamin''. Mais était-il au moins sûr que Levi était son vrai nom ? Peut-être qu'Hanji avait utilisé un surnom ou autre ? C'est vrai que Levi était un nom peu commun, mais il espérait au fond de lui que c'était vraiment son nom. Car il lui allait vraiment bien.

Le brun bascula alors la tête vers le côté où Levi se trouvait et se perdit à nouveau dans ses yeux comme si cela devenait une habitude.

« Eren », souffla-t-il. « Et vous, c'est Levi ? »

Le peintre hocha doucement la tête. Puis sans prévenir, il se leva et se dirigea vers son stand. Comme si rien ne s'était passé. Comme si tout cela avait été un mirage. Comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais parler.

Mais Eren savait que c'était faux. Car il s'était passé quelque chose, ce n'était pas un mirage et ils s'étaient parler.

Et c'est un peu perdu, qu'il se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie du bâtiment, sans un au revoir. Il ouvrit la porte et respira l'air frais de l'extérieur. Puis il marcha, se dirigeant machinalement vers l'arrêt de bus. Il ne voulait pas attendre Mikasa, il était trop épuisé de cette journée. Le soleil commençait déjà à s'éclipser laissant des traces orangés dans le ciel encore bleu.

Il voulait dormir. Il voulait arrêter de réfléchir. Il avait trop réfléchi aujourd'hui. À cause de lui.

De Levi.


	3. 3 Argument

**Bonjour, bonjour ! Désolé, j'aurai voulu poster ce chapitre ce matin, mais des problèmes de PC m'ont empêché de le faire...(vous pouvez maudire mon ordinateur !) En tout cas, l'inspiration était avec moi quand j'ai écrit ce chapitre.**

**Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé des reviews et qui suivent cette Fanfic. Ça fait vraiment plaisir ! Et je m'en vais vous répondre sans attendre.**

**boadicee**: Merci beaucoup, ça me fait plaisir que mon histoire te plaise, ainsi que les façons d'agir des personnages ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira également !

**P'titeLilith**** :** Je te comprends, moi aussi ça m'arrive d'aller jeter un coup d'œil pour certaines Fanfic'. x) En tout cas merci beaucoup !

**Twinzy**** :** Merci ! Moi, personnellement ça m'est arrivée... Mais bon, j'avoue qu'il a fallut que je négocie. x)

**LoloSawyer**** :** Je te remercie ! Ça fait vraiment plaisir de lire un commentaire comme ça ! Pour Sasha, je m'inspire d'une de mes amies, qui est une grande fan de ce personnage, et qui lui ressemble comme pas possible. Quand, je lui ai dit qu'elle n'était pas la seule à s'être perdue, elle a explosé de joie. x) Je suis contente que les caractères/actions des personnages te conviennent. Je te souhaite alors une bonne lecture en espérant que ce chapitre te plaira et je te remercie encore une fois !

**S-Lay L**** :** Désolé pour les fautes, j'ai l'habitude de me relâcher quand je finis les chapitres. La fatigue m'envahit. x) Je suis contente que tu lui trouves pas (encore) de défauts ! Merci en tout cas !

**Gaiseric08**** :** Merci beaucoup et j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi !

**Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture en espérant que ce chapitre vous conviendra. Bye !**

* * *

><p>Des fois, on n'a aucune envie de se lever. On n'a aucune envie de partir de son lit. À cause d'un mauvais pressentiment qui vous met en garde comme quoi votre journée va être pourrie. Mais quand vous êtes pris d'atroces maux de ventre et que vous devez aller chercher un médicament en vitesse, vous savez que le plan pour rester au lit est foutu. Mais il vous reste encore une solution qui est de vous transformer en ninja-espion et d'aller prendre, sans vous faire repérer par quelqu'un, les médicaments que se trouvent dans la cuisine, et de remonter avec dans votre chambre, pour continuer à rester dans votre lit. Mais cette solution a très peu de chance de réussite. Et encore moins quand votre ennemi est Mikasa.<p>

Eren avait tout de même opter pour la solution ninja-espion, même si celle-ci n'avait jamais aboutie. Et c'est ainsi qu'il se glissa de son lit et marcha sur la pointe des pieds, dans l'obscurité la plus totale, jusqu'à son escalier.

Premier obstacle : les escaliers. Ceux-ci ont la particularité de grincer et de prévenir l'ennemi comme quoi sa proie arrive. Mais Eren savait quelles marches produisaient ce son qui fonctionnait comme un système d'alarme. Et c'est en utilisant son agilité et sa patience qu'il finit par arriver sans peine en bas de l'escalier. Obstacle vaincu.

Deuxième obstacle : l'armoire où se trouvait les médicaments était dans le sellier et c'était ici que trônait le chat de garde de l'ennemi principal. Il avait été éduqué pour faire en sorte qu'il miaulerait à chaque fois qu'un individu serait susceptible de lui donner ses croquettes. Mais Eren avait appris de ses échecs et c'est ainsi qu'il prépara la gamelle du félin à l'avance. Il ouvrit la porte du sellier et y glissa les croquettes. Le chat n'eut même pas le temps de miauler qu'il s'était déjà jeter sur sa gamelle. Obstacle vaincu.

Il prit les médicaments pour soulager son mal de ventre – qui devait être dut à Mikasa et ses réveils ainsi que la pluie du vendredi soir – et il sortit de la salle, marchant toujours sur la pointe des pieds. Serait-ce la première fois où il allait réussir ? Après dix-sept ans d'entraînement, il était sur le point de gagner. Mais cela lui semblait trop irréel. Il savait que quelque chose allait encore arriver et qu'il allait encore échouer...

Un bruit se fit entendre et Eren sut à ce moment que c'était la chose qui allait détruire son plan. Mikasa. Mais soudain, il se rendit compte que ce n'était pas le couloir qui menait à la chambre de sa sœur. Non... C'était celui qui menait à celle où dormait sa mère. On était dimanche matin. Et c'est là qu'Eren se rendit compte qu'il aurait mieux fait de rester dans on lit, à agoniser dans d'atroces souffrances.

Le bruit des pas venait du couloir et Eren ne bougea pas. Il ne voulait pas essayer d'ignorer sa mère et retourner dans son lit, car après tout, il voyait rarement sa mère, et il préférait passer du temps avec elle, même s'ils ne s'entendaient pas très bien. Les bruits de pas s'arrêtèrent. Il faisait noir mais ses yeux s'étaient adaptés à l'obscurité et il arrivait à apercevoir sans peine, le visage fatigué de sa mère.

« Eren ? »

Elle avait soufflé son nom, comme si elle était sur le point de s'évanouir. Ce n'était pas un murmure. C'était plus petit que ça. Mais le silence était tellement grand, qu'Eren l'avait entendu sans faire d'efforts. Il répondit à sa mère avec un grognement, et il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas remonter en haut, car il allait devoir déjeuner avec elle. Échec de la mission.

Il se dirigea alors vers l'interrupteur et les lumières de la salle à manger s'allumèrent, ce qui aveugla Eren. L'adolescent pouvait maintenant voir que sa mère avait d'énormes cernes. Elle se donnait à fond dans son travail et voir ce qu'elle était payée en retour faisait mal au cœur. Mais elle pouvait compter sur son mari. Après tout, tout le monde sait très bien que les médecins n'ont pas un misérable salaire. Au contraire.

Mais les histoires d'argents de ses parents n'intéressaient pas Eren. Tout ce qu'il voyait c'était sa mère au bord de l'épuisement et rien d'autre.

Carla Jaeger se dirigea vers la table et s'assit sur une chaise. Eren sortit ses céréales et fit chauffer un bol de lait pour sa mère. Et après avoir terminé tout ceci, il prit place en face de cette dernière et lui donna son bol de lait, tandis qu'il mangeait tranquillement ses céréales. Et le petit-déjeuner se déroula dans le silence le plus complet.

Ils n'avaient rien à se dire. Car la mère d'Eren était contente des résultats scolaires de son fils et n'avait rien à redire sur son comportement. Et Eren n'avait aucun sujet intéressant. Il ne se passait presque rien dans sa petite vie tranquille. Hormis une chose qui avait fait son apparition vendredi soir. Levi. Mais il n'avait pas besoin de le dire à quelqu'un. Et puis cet homme devait avoir la trentaine. Ils n'avaient aucune chose en commun. Ou si, peut-être la peinture. Mais rien d'autre. Et il ne se passerait rien d'autre.

Eren quitta la table pour aller s'habiller, laissant sa mère seule. Il ne se passa rien de plus en cette matinée sauf le fait qu'il devait passer l'aspirateur. Mais les choses se gâtèrent à midi.

* * *

><p>Ils étaient assis tout les trois, autour de la table, mangeant le poulet que Mikasa avait préparé. Les conversations entre sa sœur et sa mère allaient de bon train, quand soudain la jeune femme démarra le sujet sur la journée d'hier.<p>

« On s'est bien amusé. Il y avait tant de choses à voir, dommage que ça ne durait qu'une journée. Tu sais qu'Eren a participé au concours dessin ? Je suis sûr qu'il va gagner. »

Le concerné releva la tête de son assiette, étonné et perplexe de ce que venait de dire sa sœur.

« Il y en a qui dessinait mieux que moi. Je ne vais pas gagner, Mikasa. »

« J'ai fait le tour pour voir les autres participants et je t'assure que tu étais l'un des meilleurs ! », déclara-t-elle, en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Tu dis ça car je suis ton frère. »

Eren soupira et se servit une autre cuisse de poulet. Il ne voulait pas se faire d'illusion comme quoi il avait gagner. Ça ne servirait à rien d'espérer cela. Il avait juste dessiner un portrait et d'autres font des choses beaucoup plus ''créative''. Il ne méritait pas de gagner.

« Non. Je suis sûr que si tu te lançais dans le dessin, tu y arriverais. »

Et voilà qu'elle relançait le sujet ''Qu'est-ce que tu vas devenir Eren ?''. Eren leva les yeux au ciel et pria que la conversation s'arrête ici. La dernière fois, il s'était disputé avec sa mère. Mais là il ne voulait pas. Il en avait pas la force. Alors il ne dit rien, dans l'espoir que personne ne réponde à la déclaration de Mikasa. Peine perdue.

« Dessinateur est un métier de bon à rien. Avec ses résultats, il pourrait faire un métier beaucoup mieux. »

Eren démarra au quart de tour et fronça les sourcils, agacé. Il sentit sa colère se déversait en lui, petit à petit. Bon à rien ? Elle n'avait pas le droit de dire ça. Car s'il voulait se lancer dans ce domaine, c'était son choix. Et puis qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait faire d'autre ? Rien ne le passionnait. Hormis l'art. Il ne voulait pas finir dans une usine, à respirer la poussière et à reproduire cent fois le même geste. Ou encore resté assis dans un bureau pendant des heures, à trier la paperasse ou autre. Non. Il ne voulait pas de ça. S'il devait choisir un métier plus tard, se serait un métier où il peut s'exprimer. Exprimer sa créativité, ses opinions. Il ne voulait pas devenir comme ses parents. Il ne voulait pas devenir cette sorte d'esclave.

Eren bondit de sa chaise et transperça du regard sa mère avec ses deux yeux verts. Il ne voulait pas entendre ces paroles sortirent de la bouche de celle qui l'avait mis au monde. C'était juste horrible.

« Le choix de mon métier ne t'intéresse pas! »

Le brun vit le visage de sa mère se crisper. Mais il s'en foutait. Elle pouvait être en colère ! Ce n'est pas elle qui décidera de ce qu'il deviendrait.

« Eren, ouvre les yeux ! Tu sais que les dessinateurs ou autres, vivent une vie misérable. Tu sais que très peu arrivent à percer dans ce domaine ! Tu pourrais devenir médecin comme ton père, au moins tu serais sûr de gagner de l'argent. »

Eren bouillait intérieurement. L'argent, hein ? Il savait que cette chose était la chose la plus importante et indispensable pour tout êtres humains. Mais être indépendant à ce point de l'argent comme ses parents, le répugnait. Et devenir médecin comme son père ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait, lui, hormis rapporter de l'argent ? Rien. C'était sa pauvre mère qui devait tout faire. Il ne s'était jamais préoccuper de ces deux enfants. Ils ne le voyaient jamais et Carla revenait avec la tête d'une revenante, épuisée par son travail et ses horaires de malade. Il ne pouvait pas accepter ça. Il fit face à sa mère, sachant que ce qu'il allait lui dire ne lui ferait pas plaisir.

« Gagner du fric et ne pas avoir de vie comme vous ? Si je ne dois pas en avoir une, autant que je la gâche dans une chose que j'aime. »

Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à Mikasa, qui fixait son assiette, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Mais elle releva les yeux, sentant que l'aura meurtrière d'Eren la menacer. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû parler de ça, mais c'était trop tard. Elle voulut ouvrir la bouche mais rien en sortit. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire.

Eren les dévisagea alors toutes les deux, avec fureur, quitta la table, et alla se réfugier dans sa chambre.

Il devait se calmer. Il sentait la colère le consumer. Et il avait besoin de se déchaîner. De libérer cette haine. Il prit ses cahiers scolaires, les mit dans son sac, et rangea quelques vêtements dans un autre sac. Partir. Loin d'ici. Le temps qu'il se calme. Il voulut sortir mais son regard se stoppa sur quelque chose. Un grand sac blanc. Il l'ouvrit et découvrit le tableau de Levi. Il ne devait pas le laisser ici. Il ne voulait pas. Il prit le sac blanc qui contenait l'œuvre de Levi et sortit de sa chambre.

C'est alors, à une vitesse incroyable, qu'il dévala les escaliers. Il prit son manteau et l'adolescent vit sa sœur accourir vers lui. Mais il ne voulait pas attendre.

« Eren, tu... »

Trop tard. Il avait déjà fermer la porte. Et ne sachant où aller, il courut. Tout d'abord pour échapper à Mikasa, qui allait le rattraper, et aussi pour se défouler. Puis après avoir couru pendant deux bonnes minutes, il s'arrêta. Les sacs qu'il transportait l'encombraient trop pour qu'il continue... Il glissa sa main dans sa poche dans le but de récupérer son portable et d'appeler Armin. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il appelait son meilleur ami pour ça. Il y a deux ans, Eren s'était aussi disputé avec sa famille. Mais plus précisément avec son père. Il était resté un mois entier chez le son ami.

Armin vivait à 10 minutes de chez lui. Ses parents étaient morts quelques mois après sa naissance et il avait été recueilli par son grand-père. Eren et lui étaient amis depuis leur plus tendre enfance et le grand-père d'Armin le considérait comme son deuxième petit-fils. Donc cela ne le dérangeait pas du tout d'héberger l'adolescent quand il avait des problèmes.

Eren composa le numéro d'Armin et attendit que ce dernier décroche. La voix candide du jeune homme résonna alors dans les oreilles d'Eren.

« Allô ? »

« Salut Armin, c'est Eren. Je peux venir chez toi ? »

« Salut ! Oui, si tu veux. Je préviens mon grand-père. À tout de suite. »

« À toute. »

* * *

><p>C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva quelques minutes plus tard chez lui. Eren était allongé sur le lit d'Armin et jouait à la Playstation avec lui. Le fait d'être avec son ami le détendait et il se sentait beaucoup mieux. Mais il sait qu'il n'échappera pas à l'interrogatoire de ce dernier et s'y préparait déjà à l'avance. Eren détestait quand Armin faisait ça, car il se faisait souvent engueuler par lui. Mais bon. C'est le prix à payer pour qu'il se fasse héberger.<p>

« Eren, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Quoi ? Il commençait déjà ? Il pouvait pas attendre qu'ils aient fini leur partie ? Eren n'avait pas un cerveau aussi développer qu'Armin pour pouvoir jouer et répondre à des questions en même temps.

Armin devait sentir la panique dans son cerveau et mit en pause la partie avant de se retourner vers lui. Eren pouvait lire dans ses yeux le message ''Alors ? Dis-moi tout !''. Il soupira et prit une grande inspiration.

« Mikasa a lancer une conversation sur mon avenir et ça s'est mal passé... Ma mère veut que je devienne un médecin et que j'arrête de m'intéresser à l'art qui est un domaine pour ''les bons à rien''. Et je lui ai répondu que je voulais pas devenir des accros du travail comme eux. »

Eren serra l'emprise sur sa manette de jeux, sentant la colère et la tristesse revenir en lui. Oui, il était aussi triste. Triste que sa mère ne l'accepte pas comme il est et qu'elle ne respecte pas ses choix. Triste que ses parents ne restent plus à la maison. Triste de voir qu'il allait bientôt devenir comme eux, s'il ne réagissait pas. Mais il voulait réagir.

Ses deux billes émeraudes rencontrèrent celles azur d'Armin. Il le fixait cherchant une réponse, une phrase de réconfort dans son regard. Mais rien. Armin ne savait pas quoi dire ? Ou est-ce qu'il laissait Eren réfléchir lui-même ?

« Tu peux rester ici. »

Ce fut la première fois qu'Armin n'avait pas su le réconforter, ni le rassurer. Mais le brun ne lui en voulait pas. Car la présence de son ami était déjà un réconfort en soi.

* * *

><p>La semaine passa vite. Eren eut quelques contrôles qui ne lui posèrent aucun problème et vu que le grand-père d'Armin les déposait et venait les chercher en voiture, il ne vit pas sa sœur. Il sait que sinon, elle l'aurait traîner jusqu'à la maison, et l'aurait fait culpabiliser jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive – bon il exagérait peut-être un peu... Mais juste un petit peu. De plus, il n'avait pas envie de revoir sa mère pour le moment. Sa situation actuelle lui allait très bien, mais il savait qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir loger chez Armin pour toujours. Même s'il l'aurait bien voulu.<p>

Eren avait fini à 16 heures vendredi soir, et il devait attendre Armin, qui finissait à 18 heures. Quelle poisse ! Il décida d'aller dans le café, qui se trouvait à quelques pas du lycée. Il arriva à destination quelques minutes plus tard et s'assit à une des seules tables restantes. Il y avait beaucoup de lycéens et d'étudiants qui se détendaient et se reposaient à cette heure-ci, et la plupart avait choisi de se remettre de cette journée en se relaxant à cet endroit. Mais il ne vit personne qu'il connaissait, enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'il tourna la tête et qu'il tomba face à face avec une jeune femme blonde qui s'avérait être Annie. Celle-ci le dévisagea et une lueur apparut dans son regard, mais Eren ne put identifier ce que c'était. Vite, il devait partir !

« Hey ! T'es bien le frère à Mikasa ? »

Eren arrêta de respirer pendant quelques secondes. Merde. Que quelque chose le sauve de cette situation ! Il implora Dieu pendant quelques secondes, mais se rappela qu'il était né sous le signe de la malchance et que sa prière ne l'atteindrait pas. Alors il acquiesça, en basculant doucement sa tête d'avant en arrière.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Tu sais que ta sœur s'inquiète pour toi depuis le début de la semaine ? »

Ah ah. La blague. Bien sûr qu'il le savait. Ce n'était pas sa sœur pour rien. Si elle savait à quel point Mikasa était protectrice et possessive. Il était même persuader que si ça continuait, elle serait capable de poster une affiche dans les quatre coins de la ville déclarant :

_Eren Jaeger_

_Perdu depuis le xx/xx/xxxx_

_Brun, avec de superbes yeux verts et un sourire ravageur. _(c'est la description de Mikasa...)

_Veuillez nous appeler au . .xx_

_Merci de votre contribution à sa recherche et à votre soutien._

_PS : Si vous vous êtes permis d'abuser de lui, veuillez préparer un testament immédiatement._

Mais bon, à son avis, personne ne le ramènera chez lui, vu la menace que représente Mikasa. Qui serait assez fou pour aller droit vers la mort ? Un suicidaire ?

Bon, ok. Il exagérait. Mais n'empêche que sa sœur en faisait beaucoup trop pour si peu.

Soudain, il sentit son portable vibrer dans la poche de son manteau. Il fit signe à Annie qu'il était désolé d'interrompre la conversation – qui ressemblait plus un interrogatoire d'Armin qu'autre chose – et se retourna., portant l'appareil téléphonique à ses oreilles.

« Allô ? »

« Salut. Tu es Eren Jaeger ? »

Eren hocha la tête, mais se rappelant que son interlocuteur ne pouvait pas le voir, il confirma la question avec un timide ''oui''.

« Je t'appelle concernant le concours de dessin qui a eu lieu à Trost lors du festival qui était dédié à la culture japonaise. Tu as gagné le deuxième lot, gamin. »

Eren crut mourir. Mais non parce qu'il avait gagner le concours. Le surnom que venait d'employer l'homme, le surprit. Gamin. Il y avait qu'une seule personne qui l'appelait comme ça. Et Eren n'eut pas besoin de s'interroger si c'était lui ou non, car maintenant qu'il y pensait, c'était bien sa voix. C'était Levi à l'autre bout du téléphone.

« Levi ? »

Il avait laisser échapper son nom, sans le vouloir. Il l'avait dit à la fois pour confirmer si c'était bien lui et aussi pour savoir pourquoi c'était lui qui l'appelait. C'était un juge artistique ?

« Bravo ! Quel sens de la déduction. »

Eren se sentit bête. Mais d'un côté, il avait voulu la confirmation que c'était bien le peintre qui l'appelait. Un silence s'installa entre les deux hommes. Le brun ne savait pas quoi dire et se sentait gêné. Hormis ces amis, personne ne lui parlait comme ça, et voir qu'un inconnu a brisé ce système, du jour au lendemain, le mettait dans l'embarras. Mais Levi ne semblait pas se rendre compte de cela ou s'amusait simplement de la situation.

« Bref, si tu veux ton trophée, tu peux venir le récupérer dans ma boutique jusqu'à 19 heures, ce soir. Je pense que je n'ai pas besoin de t'expliquer où elle est. »

Et il mit fin à l'appel. Eren mit plusieurs secondes avant de se rendre compte que l'autre lui avait raccroché au nez et il soupira, soulagé que leur conversation ait pris fin.

Soudainement, il se rappela qu'il allait récupérer son trophée. Il avait quand même réussi à décrocher le second lot ! Une bouffée de joie l'envahit et il ne put s'empêcher d'accrocher un sourire triomphant sur son visage. Il allait enfin pouvoir prouver à ses parents qu'il pouvait réussir dans ce domaine. Qu'il était capable de faire quelque chose !

Mais son sourire se fana aussi vite qu'il était apparu. Il devait revoir Levi, et ça c'était autre chose. Pas que ça le déplaisait. Mais il se sentait étrange avec lui. Il n'arrivait pas à se contrôler. Et il n'aimait pas ça.

Une main agrippa son épaule et le fit sortir de sa rêverie. Merde. Il devait s'occuper du ''cas Annie'', maintenant.

« Bon, tu me dis ce qui s'est passé avec ta sœur maintenant ? »

Eren se retourna vers la blonde qui lui demandait des explications. Il ne voulait pas que Mikasa soit au courant qu'elle l'ait vu. Sinon, c'est sûr qu'elle allait le coincer à la sortie du lycée.

« Annie, je veux bien t'expliquer, mais s'il te plaît, ne lui dis pas que tu m'as vu... »

Cette dernière lui promit, et Eren lui raconta ce qu'il s'était passé. Le concours de dessin, la dispute, ses angoisses sur son avenir, sa fuite chez Armin... Oui, il était un peu fou de déballer cela à une parfaite inconnue, mais si c'était l'amie de sa sœur, il devait bien y avoir une raison. Et Eren savait que Mikasa ne regrettait jamais les amis qu'elle se faisait. Car elle les choisissait bien. Pas qu'Eren les choisissait mal, au contraire. Mais s'il se passait quelque chose, il ne savait pas s'il aurait le courage de leur faire confiance ou non. Car il avait beaucoup de mal à accorder sa confiance.

Annie l'écouta avec une patience incroyable, et exposa son avis : il devait attendre que les choses se calment. L'adolescent se sentit soulagé et heureux de s'être confié à quelqu'un. Il remercia Annie, et la quitta, s'excusant comme quoi il avait un rendez-vous. Eren fonça alors vers la boutique de Levi. Il sentit des gouttes d'eau tombaient dans ses cheveux bruns. Il pleuvait. Comme la semaine dernière. Il se mit à courir, ne voulant pas retomber malade.

Il arriva vers 17 heures. Rien ne semblait avoir changer. La boutique avait toujours la même allure. Eren était perplexe : il se demandait comment Levi pouvait attirer des clients avec le décor de sa boutique. Peut-être avait-il que des clients curieux, comme Eren ? S'il les recevait comme il avait reçu l'adolescent, certains ne devaient pas revenir... Mais si Levi continuait à se comporter ainsi, peut-être qu'il s'en foutait ? Il voulait peut-être qu'on le laisse tranquille ? Peut-être qu'Eren le dérangeait.

Le brun ne sut pas pourquoi mais il fut blesser à cette idée. Et puis, qu'est-ce qu'il l'obligerait à revenir dans sa boutique, après avoir reçu son trophée ? Rien. Eren ne pouvait pas rester pendant des heures à contempler des tableaux. Levi trouverait ça louche et le mettrait sans doute encore à la porte. Mais s'il n'avait plus aucune raison de revenir, il ne pourrait plus voir Levi ?

Eren secoua la tête et fixa le trottoir sous ses pieds. Cette pensée lui brisait le cœur. Même s'il lui faisait peur et qu'il ne l'avait pas aperçu depuis une semaine, cela le rendait triste de savoir qu'il ne reverrait plus la personne qui le sort de son quotidien. Car oui, il s'ennuyait moins depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré. Sa vie était moins banale avec la présence de Levi.

Cela semblait être n'importe quoi ! Il ne le connaissait pas. C'était un inconnu. Il ne l'avait vu que deux fois... Mais pendant ces deux fois, il avait senti son cœur battre la chamade. Comme s'il rencontrait quelque chose de nouveau. Une ''chose'' qui voulait le sortir de son ennui et qui le faisait espérer. Il voulait le revoir.

Eren mit fin à ses pensées et s'engouffra pour la deuxième fois de sa vie, dans la boutique. Et il se mit à espérer fort que ce n'était pas la dernière fois qu'il reviendrait ici.


	4. 4 Letter

**Bonjour ! Ah... Le monstre que je suis a coupé pile au moment que tout le monde attendait. Désolé ! J'espère que vous allez me pardonner grâce à ce chapitre.**

**J'ai rien fait de ma journée d'hier hormis écrire le matin, mais j'ai laissé le chapitre inachevé, car mon cerveau était en surchauffe. Du coup je me suis occupée de mon cosplay (je déteste la peinture de sous-couche, désormais) et je suis allée voir ''Le Labyrinthe''. Et mon Dieu... Qu'est-ce qu'il est stressant ce film. J'étais en train de m'arracher les cheveux et je pense que les femmes de ménages qui sont passées après la séance, ont dû croire qu'une folle s'était coupée les cheveux dans le cinéma. (ceci n'est pas une blague pourrie...) Bref, je vais arrêter de vous raconter ma petite vie et je vais répondre à vos reviews (merci à tout ceux qui en laisse !)**

**boadicee**** : **Pardonne mon côté obscur d'avoir coupé à ce moment-là ! Une de mes amies est dans le même cas qu'Eren. Elle voulait travailler dans l'aide à la personne. (surtout avec les personnes souffrants de problèmes mentaux.) Sa famille était d'accord jusqu'à ce qu'un jour, sa mère lui dit que ce métier est très dur. Et du coup... Elle ne sait plus quoi faire. Moi, je voudrais aussi faire dans le dessin, mais je sais qu'il faut que je trouve un métier stable. C'est toujours ce que l'on m'a dit de faire. :/ Sinon j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! Et encore désolé d'avoir coupé à cet endroit ! x)

**LoloSawyer**** : **Merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente de t'avoir fait rire en tout cas ! Je crois que le coup de l'annonce, j'avais vu ça dans un clip ou dans un film - je ne m'en rappelle plus - et cela m'ait resté, tellement j'avais rigoler avec mon frère. (et ne t'en fais pas, moi aussi je n'idéaliserais jamais mon frère.) Mais... Ne massacre pas Mikasa ! C'est vrai qu'elle est surprotectrice mais... C'est Mikasa. Je ne suis pas sadique, mon cerveau coince ou entre juste en surchauffe vers les 6 pages. x) Merci en tout cas, et j'espère que la suite te conviendra !

P.S : Elle va créer une secte pour les personnes qui se perdent dans le self, je pense... ^-^

**S-Lay S**** :** De tout ce qu'il y a dans la liste, je n'y ai pas pensé quand j'ai écrit ce chapitre... Je crois que je me complique la vie avec mes solutions. Et non, ce ne sont pas des conneries ! Ça m'intéresse de savoir ce qu'imaginent les lecteurs. x)

**P'titeLilith**** :** Pardon et voici la suite ! Merci et je suis ravie qu'elle t'ait fait rire. x)

**Algueverte**** :** Merci beaucoup et Ne t'inquiète pas, elle est claire. ^^ J'espère que la suite te plaira également !

**Mira2a :**Désolé, j'adore être cruelle. Je ne pouvais pas passer à côté du Free Hugs à la version Hanji... x) J'espère que tu aimeras aussi ce chapitre !

**Gaiseric08**** :** Merci ! Ça me rassure, car des fois j'ai l'impression que c'est le bazar dans mes phrases. ^-^'

**Merci à tous, et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture en espérant que ce chapitre (qui ne sera pas coupé, cette fois) vous plaise !**

* * *

><p>Eren avait rêver, une fois. Bien sûr, tout être humain rêve pendant son sommeil. Bref, il avait rêvé d'une prairie avec des coquelicots. Et quelques temps après, lors d'une balade avec Mikasa, il avait vu cet endroit. Mais cette fois, en réel. Cela l'avait troublé au plus haut point et il en avait parlé à Mikasa, qui lui avait dit qu'ils venaient ici étant petits et que c'était sans doute un souvenir qu'Eren avait oublié. Il avait mis ça sur le fait qu'il était encore un enfant quand ils y étaient allés et qu'à cet âge, on a peu de mémoire.<p>

Mais à ce moment-là, dans la boutique de Levi, il ressentait la même émotion que quand il avait vu ce champs de coquelicots dans la réalité. Sauf que là, il n'avait rien oublier. Il se souvenait qu'il était venu à cet endroit il y a une semaine. Et pourtant, cela lui semblait si loin...

La boutique était toujours pareille, mais avec de nouveaux tableaux. Eren avait reconnu les anciens sans peine, et s'était même aperçu que certains avaient disparus... Sûrement vendus. Il balaya du regard la boutique et fut surpris de voir qu'il y avait quelqu'un derrière le bureau. Mais son visage était caché par l'ordinateur, et il put que distinguer une tignasse brune. Ce n'était pas Levi.

Il s'avança prudemment vers le bureau, et il reconnut Hanji. Celle-ci leva les yeux vers lui, surprise, mais son regard s'illumina, comme si elle venait de découvrir quelque chose d'extraordinaire, dès qu'elle reconnut le visage de jeune garçon. Eren se sentit embarrassé de ne pas l'avoir saluer avant de l'approcher.

« Oh ! Tu dois être Eren ! Je suis Hanji ! Enchantée !»

Eren la salua et ne lui fit aucune remarque comme quoi il connaissait son nom, vu que Levi l'avait prononcé lorsqu'ils s'étaient chamailler. Il continua à la scruter avec de grands yeux, attendant la suite. La femme se leva et s'approcha lentement d'Eren avant de se stopper à quelques centimètres de lui. Puis elle lui adressa un grand sourire.

« Le dessin que tu as fait pour le concours est formidable ! Tu utilises très bien les contrastes en noir et blanc, c'est étonnant ! Tu pourrais me laisser étudier ton dessin ? »

Eren resta muet. Elle avait aimé son dessin à ce point ? Il ressentit une immense joie et une grande fierté en même temps. Il avait largement prouvé à ses parents qu'il était capable de réussir. Il se mit à sourire et acquiesça la proposition que venait de lui faire Hanji. Elle s'exclama et sauta de joie puis le prit dans ses bras. Elle faisait même des câlins quand elle n'était pas en convention...

« La binoclarde, arrête d'étouffer mes clients et combien de fois je t'ai dis de ne pas laisser entrer ceux qui sont mouillés ? Ils foutent de l'eau partout. C'est chiant. »

Eren sursauta et se détacha de l'étreinte d'Hanji. C'était la voix de Levi. Il n'osa même pas se retourner. Mais la femme se chargea de le faire pour lui, et profita de sa surprise pour le retourner. À ce moment-là, il se mit à maudire le fait d'être entré ici.

Levi venait d'apparaître par la porte qu'il avait emprunté la dernière fois. Il avait toujours le même regard, mais il sembla se radoucir quand il vit que ''son client'' n'était d'autre qu'Eren. Il était habillé avec une chemise rouge et un jean bleu foncé et son visage n'avait pas changé toujours aussi pâle, toujours aussi neutre, toujours avec ce regard puissant. Mais ses yeux semblaient regarder avec effroi, la flaque d'eau que les chaussures trempées d'Eren avaient fait apparaître. Il regarda Hanji, qui se tenait à ses côtés et dont le visage n'avait pas changé : toujours en train de sourire. Eren se demandait comment elle faisait. Elle n'avait pas peur de lui ?

« Je vais partir de toute façon. Je suis juste venue voir les dates où tu es disponible pour une expo'. Je t'envoie un mail dès que j'ai fini de contacter les organisateurs. »

Levi lui jeta un regard noir, comme s'il était pressé qu'elle disparaisse. Mais Hanji ne semblait pas se rendre compte de l'aura menaçante que dégageait le peintre et prit tout son temps. Elle alla chercher les papiers sur le bureau et confia à Eren qu'elle lui enverrait son dessin la semaine prochaine. L'adolescent fut d'accord et lui nota son adresse. Après avoir parler à Levi d'une chose dont Eren ne comprit rien, elle s'en alla, sous la pluie qui commençait à se déchaîner.

Ils étaient seuls. Eren sentit l'angoisse prendre possession de lui. Levi l'examinait du regard. Ceci dura quelques minutes qui semblait être une éternité pour le pauvre Eren. Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter ça ?

« Si tu veux ton trophée, va falloir que tu nettoies le bordel qu'on fait tes pieds. T'as tout salopé. »

Eren examina l'état du sol. C'est vrai qu'il y avait une belle flaque. Mais de tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer jusqu'à maintenant sur Levi, il ne savait pas qu'il faisait travailler les gens qui salissaient sa boutique. Mais il ne chercha plus à se poser de question. Depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré, tout était différent. Levi était différent. Il ne ressemblait à aucune autre personne. Il se foutait des lois, de la politesse et de la société.

Le peintre lui fit alors signe de le suivre et il emprunta la porte par laquelle il avait fait son apparition. Eren le suivit sans poser une question. Il ne faisait pas ça pour son trophée. Il faisait ça pour Levi.

La pièce dans laquelle il entra était immense. Hormis le sol taché de peinture de toutes les couleurs possibles, la pièce était blanche. Il y avait des toiles et des châssis un peu partout dans la salle. Certaines toiles étaient finies, d'autres en cours. Celles qui étaient vierges étaient entassé dans un endroit de la pièce. La salle empestait la peinture comme pas possible. Eren déduisit que c'était ici qu'il peignait. Il fut émerveillé et impressionné par le lieu. C'était ici que Levi s'exprimait !

Il continua à suivre le propriétaire des lieux et ils s'arrêtèrent devant une porte, qui était sans doute le placard à balais. Eren vit qu'il avait raison car, à son plus grand malheur, Levi sortit une serpillière et un seau. Il détestait le ménage.

« Bon, vu que les gosses de nos jours savent pas faire le ménage je t'explique : tu remplis ce seau avec l'eau que tu as foutu par terre à l'aide de la serpillière. Compris ? »

Eren hocha la tête et retourna dans la salle d'exposition, suivi par Levi. Ce dernier s'assit derrière son bureau, pour l'instant qu'Eren jouait à faire Cendrillon. Mais l'adolescent sentait le regard pesant de Levi sur lui. Il était pressé de finir et de partir d'ici. Il ne se sentait pas normal.

Il admira à nouveau les tableaux qui l'entouraient. Il remarqua qu'ils n'avaient rien en rapport avec la culture japonaise. Pourquoi il avait été invité alors ? Eren, prit d'une soudaine audace, lui posa la question.

« Pourquoi vous étiez au festival de samedi dernier ? »

Eren arrêta le ménage, puisqu'il avait fini et son regard se posa sur Levi, qui le fixait lui aussi. Malgré le fait que son regard était effrayant et intimidant, ses yeux couleur pluie étaient magnifique. C'étaient les plus beaux yeux qu'il avait vu de sa courte vie. Même ceux de Mikasa n'arrivaient pas à les égaler.

« J'ai fait une conférence sur Hokusai. Et tant que j'y étais, j'ai exposé mes tableaux. »

Le brun acquiesça et se releva. Il connaissait Hokusai grâce à son œuvre ''La Grande Vague'', mais après, il ne s'était pas plus intéressé que ça à cet artiste. Mais si Levi avait fait une conférence dessus, c'est qu'il devait aimer.

Il prit la serpillière trempée et le seau à moitié rempli et fit signe à Levi qu'il avait fini. Ce dernier lui dit de les laisser ici, qu'il les rangerait plus tard. Eren le vit ouvrir un tiroir et sortir un trophée ainsi qu'une enveloppe. Il se dirigea vers Eren et lui remit le fruit de sa victoire ainsi que la lettre.

Et ils se regardèrent. Yeux dans les yeux. Eren sentait son visage chauffer. Ils étaient près. Beaucoup trop près à son goût. Il serrait son trophée aussi fort qu'il pouvait tandis qu'il sentait le souffle de Levi finir sa course dans son cou. Eren pouvait apercevoir à nouveau la lueur d'amusement dans son regard. Il devait sans doute se moquer de lui, l'adolescent imbécile et pleins d'hormones qu'il était. Mais Eren s'en foutait. Il était trop heureux que Levi le fixe de cette façon.

Le silence continuait de minute en minute. Soudain, un léger sourire apparut sur le visage de Levi. Mais il était si petit qu'Eren ne savait même pas si c'était le fruit de son imagination ou non. Le peintre fit soudainement volte-face, laissant l'adolescent dans ses pensées et alla s'asseoir derrière son bureau. Il affichait un air moqueur.

« Tssk. Je savais que je pouvais faire de l'effet à des gamines en chaleur, mais à un gamin, c'est une grande première ! »

Cette phrase eut l'effet d'une douche froide pour Eren. Il n'était pas gay. Enfin, il ne pensait pas l'être. Aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, il avait toujours aimer les filles. Il admirait juste Levi. Oui, c'était de l'admiration, rien d'autre. Enfin, il croyait...

« Je ne suis pas gay. »

Le visage de Levi redevint neutre. Eren ne voyait plus rien. Ses yeux étaient vides d'expression. Le peintre soupira et se leva, profitant de cette occasion pour s'étirer.

« Si tu le dis. »

Le ton était sec. Eren se sentit triste à ce constat. C'est vrai qu'il n'était jamais sorti avec une fille, car la plupart du temps il n'était pas intéressé et aussi car Mikasa était là... Il ne savait pas ce que c'était l'amour, et il n'avait jamais ressenti le besoin de l'éprouver. S'engager dans une chose comme ça demandait trop d'efforts, voir même des sacrifices. Et Eren ne voulait pas. Il avait trop peur.

Il n'était pas trop sûr de ce qu'il avait dit à Levi, au final. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il ressentait pour lui. Puis Levi avait environ la trentaine alors que lui allait juste avoir dix-huit ans. Et il devait aussi aimer les femmes, d'après ce qu'il venait de dire. Eren se voyait déjà, du haut de ses quatre ans, qu'il finirait avec une femme. Il avait toujours envisager ça. Et voir votre logique s'effondrer juste à cause d'une phrase était bizarre.

Il resta planté dans la salle, plongé dans les yeux de Levi, cherchant une réponse. Il savait que ce n'était pas Levi qui lui dirait. C'était à lui de découvrir. Il soupira. Le monde est cruel, parfois.

« Tu vas rester planté là encore longtemps à me regarder ? »

Eren ne voulait pas partir. Il voulait rester avec lui. Il voulait revenir dans cet endroit. Il voulait le revoir. Il savait que c'était idiot de vouloir rester accrocher à Levi comme ça, mais il n'y pouvait rien. Il n'arrivait pas à se contrôler. Et il ne sut pas ce qui se passa dans son cerveau à ce moment-là, mais, sous le coup de la panique de ne plus voir ce dernier, il dit une phrase. Enfin, une question. Mais ce qui ne savait pas, c'étaient les conséquences qu'allaient provoquer cette question.

« S'il vous plaît, enseignez-moi la peinture et le dessin ! »

Eren crut que Levi allait s'évanouir tellement il était pâle. C'est la première fois qu'il voyait son visage afficher très clairement une expression. Et de surprise, en plus. Il avait ouvert grands les yeux et regardait Eren comme si ce dernier lui avait avoué qu'il était un extraterrestre venant de la planète Mars. Mais l'adolescent pense que même cette déclaration ne l'aurait pas choqué autant que ce qu'il venait de dire. Après quelques secondes de silence, le visage de Levi redevint neutre.

« Et pourquoi ? »

Oui, pourquoi ? Pourquoi ferait-il ça ? Il avait bien d'autre chose à faire que d'enseigner son métier à Eren ?

Et pourquoi lui avait-il demander ça ? Car il voulait le revoir ? Dans côté oui. Mais Eren tenait au peu de fierté qu'il lui restait. Il n'allait pas lui dire : ''C'est parce que je veux rester près de vous.''. Non. Il le prendrait pour un fou.

Mais il lui avait aussi demander ça pour son avenir. Et pour prouver à ses parents qu'il pouvait y arriver. Oui, il voulait leur montrer de quoi il était capable. Qu'il n'était pas un ''bon à rien''. Il resserra sa prise sur son trophée.

« Je veux prouver à mes parents que dessinateur n'est pas un métier de ''bon à rien'' ! »

Il avait dit ça avec tout la colère qu'il avait contre sa mère. Levi le scruta quelques minutes et s'adossa au mur qui se trouvait derrière lui. Eren crut voir ses lèvres bouger, mais n'entendit rien. Il attendit une réponse dans le silence le plus complet. Il la reçut après quelques minutes.

« Je vois. Tu as quel âge, Eren ? »

Eren... Il avait soufflé son nom. Pour la première fois, depuis qu'ils se connaissaient. Et il l'avait dit d'une manière si douce... Si naturelle. Eren fut fier pendant quelques secondes de s'appeler ainsi et que son nom avait été soufflé par cet homme si beau et si gracieux. Oui, il était content.

« J'aurai dix-huit ans dans quelques mois. »

Levi acquiesça en silence. Puis il se dirigea vers le bureau. Eren vit alors qu'il y avait une théière et le peintre se servit une tasse.

« Tu en veux ? »

Eren refusa. Il regarda alors Levi préparer son thé, comme si c'était la chose la plus extraordinaire qu'il ait vu. Pourtant, c'était une chose banale de se faire du thé. Mais avec Levi, ça l'était moins.

Quand il eut fini, il se dirigea vers Eren et se planta devant lui. Il le toisa du regard et s'arrêta sur ses yeux émeraudes.

« C'est ok. Tout les vendredis de 18H à 19H30. Si t'es en retard ou absent, saches que tu risques de morfler. »

Eren sentit son cœur exploser dans sa poitrine. Il allait le revoir. Malgré la menace que venait de lui exposer Levi, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire bêtement. Il était heureux. Il eut le droit à un regard noir de la part du peintre, qui semblait le menacer d'arrêter de sourire ou il risquait de perdre sa vie. Eren arrêta alors, mais continua de sourire intérieurement.

« Au faites, vous avez quel âge ? »

Cette question démangeait l'adolescent et il put s'empêcher de lui demander.

« Vingt neuf ans. Donc arrêtes de me vouvoyer. Je suis pas vieux à ce point. »

Eren lui adressa un sourire comme réponse. Puis il sortit son portable pour regarder l'heure. Il était 17h55. Merde, il devait rejoindre Armin. Il fixa Levi. Il ne voulait pas encore partir, mais maintenant qu'il savait qu'il le reverrait, il ne s'inquiétait plus. Il mit son trophée et la lettre dans son sac. Et il jeta un dernier regard à Levi.

« Je vais y aller. Merci beaucoup et au revoir. »

Levi ne lui répondit pas mais continua à l'observer. Alors Eren sortit de la boutique, sans attendre sa réponse.

Il tombait des cordes. Eren mit son sac de cours sur sa tête et courut jusqu'au lycée. Il se sentait léger. Il allait le revoir. C'était l'une des plus belles choses qu'il lui soit arrivée. Il ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il était déjà arriver au lycée tellement ses pensées étaient occupées par le peintre.

Armin l'attendait, sous un parapluie, et lui adressa un sourire quand il le vit.

« Tu n'as pas peur que tes cahiers soit mouillés à utiliser ton sac comme parapluie. »

« Non. De toute façon, j'ai tout enregistré ici ! »

Il montra du doigt, sa tête et son ami se mit à rire. Et ils se dirigèrent vers le parking, où le grand père d'Armin s'était, sans aucun doute, garé.

* * *

><p>« Alors ? », lui demanda Armin.<p>

Eren releva la tête de ses devoirs. Ils étaient dans la chambre du blondinet, occupés à faire leurs devoirs dans le plus grand des silences. On entendait seulement la pluie tombait tout doucement sur le velux de la chambre, rien d'autre. Mais son ami venait d'interrompre ce calme qu'Eren réclamait depuis qu'il était revenu de la boutique de Levi. Et il se demandait quel était son motif pour briser un silence aussi rare que ça.

« Quoi ? »

Armin leva les yeux au ciel. Eren ne comprenait pas ce que voulait dire son ami. Peut-être qu'il lui avait posé une question et qu'il n'avait pas répondu. Oui, ça devait être ça... Il ouvrit la bouche pour lui demander de répéter sa question mais le blond le coupa.

« Non, je ne t'ai posé aucune question. »

Comment se faisait-il qu'il pouvait lire dans ses pensées ? Eren ouvrit grand ses yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait lui demander alors ?

« Tu comptes ne rien me dire. », lui lança à nouveau son ami.

Eren le fixa avec de gros yeux ronds. Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait à lui dire ? Il en avait marre des devinettes. Il pouvait pas venir au but de la discussion au lieu de faire chauffer le cerveau de son ami, qui avait déjà assez travaillé et réfléchi pendant cette journée ?

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Armin ? »

« C'est moi qui devrait te poser cette question. Tu te comportes bizarrement depuis tout à l'heure. Il s'est passé quoi pendant tes deux heures d'attente ?

Eren avala difficilement la salive qui était resté bloqué dans sa gorge, à l'entente de cette phrase. Il se comportait bizarrement ? Il ne voyait pas pourquoi. Il était toujours comme ça. C'est fou comment vos amis peuvent se tracasser pour rien. Ils suspectent quelque chose et d'un coup, il trouve que vous vous comportez bizarrement.

« Tu n'arrêtes pas de sourire bêtement. Regardes ! Tu souris encore ! »

Eren porta sa main à sa bouche, comme pour masquer son crime. Oui, il souriait ! Et il ne s'en rendait même pas compte ! Serait-ce à cause de Levi, qu'il souriait comme ça ? Pourtant ça faisait plus de deux heures qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Il s'était calmé.

Armin le regardait avec tristesse et colère. Sûrement parce qu'il ne lui avait rien dit. Et encore moins pour Levi. Mais Eren ne ressentait pas le besoin de lui parler de lui. Non. Et puis Armin aurait trop peur pour son ami. C'est vrai que c'était juste trop bizarre qu'un gamin d'à peine dix-huit ans fréquente un adulte de presque trente ans. Même si Levi était juste son enseignant d'arts le vendredi soir, certains se poseraient des questions. Et le premier serait sans doute Armin.

« J'ai trouvé un peintre qui voudrait m'aider à m'améliorer dans le dessin et la peinture. J'ai cours avec lui le vendredi soir. »

Bon, déjà il n'avait pas menti. Il n'aimait pas mentir à ses amis, et encore moins à Armin. Mais il valait mieux qu'il n'en révèle pas plus sur l'identité de Levi.

Armin se mit alors à sourire, sûrement soulagé que son ami ait (presque) tout dit.

« C'est vrai ? Mais c'est génial ! »

Eren hocha la tête et se rappela qu'il était aussi deuxième dans le concours de dessin auquel il avait participé. Il lança un ''Devine quoi ?'' à Armin et sortit son trophée de son sac. Les yeux bleus de son ami le regardèrent avec stupeur et joie.

« J'ai aussi gagné le deuxième prix au concours de dessin du festival ! »

« C'est super, Eren ! »

Eren hocha la tête et parla de ses projets comme quoi, il allait prouver à ses parents qu'il pouvait y arriver. Armin l'écouta silencieusement et ils ne furent interrompu que quand son grand-père les appela pour venir manger.

Le soir, il resta dans son lit, attendant qu'Armin finisse ses devoirs. Il dormait au sol, sur un matelas, dans la chambre de son ami. Mais celui-ci révisait assez tard le soir, même les soirs de week-end, et Eren en profitait pour lire ou encore, se perdre dans ses pensées. Et il avait choisi cette deuxième option ce soir.

Soudain, il se rappela que Levi lui avait donner une lettre avec le trophée. Il attrapa, avec ses bras, son sac de cours et le tira vers lui. Il fouilla dedans et après avoir fait une recherche intensive dans son bazar, il sortit victorieusement la mystérieuse enveloppe. Il était inscrit ''_À Eren Jaeger_'' dessus. Il l'ouvra délicatement, et sortit le contenu qui était une feuille contenant, sans aucun doute, les félicitations des jurys.

_Monsieur,_

_Nous avons l'immense joie de vous annoncer que vous avez remporté le deuxième lot du concours de dessins du Festival sur la culture Japonaise à Trost._

_Nous vous félicitons de votre performance , et nous souhaitons vous faire part que vous avez un énorme talent dans le dessin._

_Nous espérons vous revoir l'année prochaine, quand le Festival sera de retour._

_Veuillez agréer nos sincères salutations._

Eren sentit ses joues s'empourprer quand il lut la petite note au dos de la feuille. Et ces trois mots valaient plus que tout le texte qu'il venait de lire.

_Félicitations, gamin._

_-Levi._


	5. 5 First lesson

**Bonjour ! Désolé, je poste très, très en retard ce chapitre, car je faisais ma grosse fainéante. Et comme les cours reprennent demain, il fallait que je fasse mes devoirs maisons et tout... Une vraie galère quoi ! J'espère que vous avez passé un bon Halloween (pour ma part, j'ai fait ma gamine et je suis allée chercher des bonbons...) et que vous me pardonnez mon gros retard. **

**PS : Je pense que je posterais minimum une fois toutes les deux semaines maintenant, car vu que les cours reprennent, je vais encore être bombarder de devoirs et d'interros.**

**PS² : Veuillez me pardonner pour toutes les fautes, j'ai encore fait ma feignasse et je ne me suis pas relue...**

**P'titeLilith** : Il ne faut pas que je coupe tout le temps, sinon je recevrais des menaces de mort. x) Et Levi... Toujours aussi maniaque ! Merci beaucoup en tout cas !

**boadicee**** :** Si tu savais le monde qui voudrait aussi un cours privée de Levi. *-* Et il ne t'as rien dit ton chef ? xD En tout cas merci beaucoup, et j'espère que la suite te plaira !

**Gaiseric08**** :** Merci beaucoup ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre te conviendra alors !

**Miku-Chan :** Merci beaucoup ! Je savais que je pouvais faire rougir des lectrices x) Contente de savoir que Levi en peintre te plait. Désolé que je n'ai pas posté ce chapitre aussi vite que les autres, mais en tout cas j'espère qu'il te plaira. :3

**LoloSawyer**** :** C'est Levi, ça dépasse toute logique. x) Je pense que ce ne sera plus des cours privés vu le monde qui veut faire des cours avec lui. xD Pour mettre une raclée à Mikasa, il faut son point faible... Enfin si elle en a un. Merci beaucoup en tout cas ! ^-^

**Merci d'avance à tout ceux qui laissent des reviews, et je vous souhaite bonne lecture pour ce chapitre ! (qui est arrivé en retard.) Et bonne reprise pour ceux qui étaient en vacances ! (oui, j'ai besoin de faire déprimer tout le monde...)**

* * *

><p>Il faisait beau aujourd'hui. Le soleil apparaissait nettement dans le ciel bleu. Eren pouvait admirer cela du velux d'Armin. On était le week-end. Il n'avait rien à faire. Les devoirs étaient finis, et il s'ennuyait net. Son ami était parti donné un cours privé de mathématiques pour gagner de l'argent de poche. Eren aussi devait se trouver un petit job pour gagner un peu d'argent mais sa flemmardise prenait toujours le dessus, et au final, il ne faisait rien.<p>

Il se retourna sur le lit d'Armin, dans tout les sens, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Puis, soudainement, son regard tomba sur le sac blanc qui contenait le tableau. Il rampa jusqu'à ce dernier et l'ouvrit.

Il fut à nouveau émerveillé de redécouvrir le tableau, comme si c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait. Il passa ses doigts fins dessus, caressant la peinture et les lignes. Il avait beau le contempler, il ne trouvait aucun défauts dessus. Tout lui plaisait. Et sans le voir, ses doigts glissèrent vers le bas du tableau. Il y était inscrit un nom. Sûrement celui de Levi. Il plissa les yeux, espérant mieux voir mais l'écriture était vraiment petite, pour ne pas dire minuscule. Il arriva à déchiffrer le prénom Levi sans peine, étant donné qu'il le connaissait. Le nom lui donna du fil à retordre.

Il prit une loupe, qui se trouvait sur le bureau d'Armin – il ne sait pour quelle raison – et la plaça devant l'écriture. Ackerman. Levi Ackerman. Il savait son nom en entier, maintenant. Un sentiment de bonheur lui remplit la poitrine et il se mit à sourire. Puis une idée traversa l'esprit d'Eren. Il se dirigea vers l'ordinateur d'Armin, qui était aussi sur son bureau, et tapa machinalement dans la barre de recherche ''Levi Ackerman''. Et à sa plus grande surprise, il trouva un blog dédié à lui. Certainement le sien.

Eren apprit alors que Levi était un peintre assez connu dans le pays. Il avait déjà fait une exposition dans la capitale. L'adolescent resta bouche-bée de ce qu'il venait de découvrir. Levi était connu ? Et il allait lui donner des cours à lui, un lycéen ordinaire ? Il resta avachi pendant toute la matinée, devant l'ordinateur, continuant ses recherches. Il ne trouva rien d'autres, hormis quelques interviews qu'il lut à la va-vite. Il ne sentit même pas le présence d'Armin quand celui-ci rentra.

« Eren, tu fais quoi sur l'ordi' ? »

Le concerné se retourna, les yeux écarquillés et la respiration coupée, comme si on venait de le voir en train de faire quelque chose de mal. Mais il se calma quand il vu que ce n'était qu'Armin.

« Rien, je fais quelques recherches. »

Armin le regarda puis ses yeux se posèrent sur le lit. Ou plus exactement, sur le tableau qui se trouvait sur le lit. Eren regarda Armin, horrifié, et dans un ultime espoir, croyant que ce dernier n'avait encore eu le temps de rien voir, il se précipita sur le lit, cachant derrière son dos la chose qui avait attiré l'attention de son ami. Armin le regarda avec des yeux remplis de stupeur et d'étonnement.

« C'est quoi ça ? », demanda Armin.

« Un tableau. »

« Tu l'as eu où ? »

« Au festival. »

« Pourquoi tu le caches ? Qui l'a peint ? Toi ?»

Encore l'interrogatoire d'Armin. Eren pouvait lui mentir. Il pouvait dire que c'était un vendeur qu'il lui avait fait une promo, et que sur le coup, il l'avait acheté. Il pouvait lui dire que c'était à lui, et qu'il était gêné de le montrer. C'est vrai que ce tableau n'était pas ''scandaleux'' à ce point. Mais Armin se poserait sûrement des questions. Pourquoi a-t-il prit ce tableau et pas un autre ? Mais, il n'avait pas le force de mentir à son ami. Il le regarda, souhaitant ne pas répondre à cette question. Il aurait tant voulu avoir le pouvoir de la téléportation à ce moment-là... Ou seulement la force de mentir, au moins...

« C'est le peintre qui me donne des cours qui l'a peint. »

Armin le regarda, toujours avec cette expression de surprise. Il s'approcha doucement d'Eren.

« Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me le montrer ? »

Eren ne pouvait pas répondre à cette question. Car les deux personnages semblaient être plus que des amis ? Car c'était un tableau de Levi, et il voulait le garder à l'abri de tout les regards ? Car ses amis risqueraient de se poser des questions sur lui ? C'est vrai que sa réaction était excessive. Ce n'était qu'un tableau. Il desserra son emprise sur ce dernier et le fit glisser jusqu'à ses genoux. Armin le contempla pendant quelques secondes.

« Il est sublime. », souffla le blondinet.

Eren le regarda avec surprise. Soit Armin ne voulait pas lui poser de questions, soit il était la pureté et la naïveté incarnées. Son ami s'installa à côté de lui, toujours les yeux rivés sur le tableau.

« Eren, il faudrait que tu te réconcilies avec ta famille, non ? »

Le brun fut surpris que son ami déballait ça, dans un moment pareil. Il regarda Armin, qui admirait toujours le tableau.

« Pourquoi tu dis ça, Armin ? »

« Tu ne peux pas rester indéfiniment chez moi. »

Il avait raison. Armin était la voix de la sagesse par rapport à Eren. Et il savait ce qu'il fallait faire ou non. Mais le brun refusait de se réconcilier avec sa mère. Elle n'avait pas à dire ça. D'habitude, les parents veulent le bien de leurs enfants ? Alors pourquoi n'acceptait-elle jamais ceux d'Eren ?

Il soupira la tête, et acquiesça la proposition d'Armin. Il retournerait chez lui samedi prochain.

* * *

><p>Les cours reprirent et tout semblait se dérouler au ralenti pour Eren. Ah ah. La semaine derrière est passée vite, mais comme maintenant, il sait qu'il va revoir Levi vendredi soir, bah non, il faut que tout se passe lentement. Eren maudissait cette logique. On était vendredi soir et Eren écoutait d'une oreille distraite le professeur d'histoire-géographie. Il regardait par la fenêtre, attendant que le temps s'écoule.<p>

Jean se trouvait à côté de lui et parlait avec les gens qui étaient derrière eux. Eren ne voyait pas pourquoi il se mettait à côté de lui, si c'était pour ne pas lui parler. Pas qu'il aimait parler à Jean... Non, au contraire. Leurs discussions finissaient souvent avec les poings.

« Hey, Eren ! Mikasa va bien ? »

Le brun se retourna vers Jean. Il était toujours amoureux d'elle ? Eren avait cru que son rival était passé à autre chose, mais non. Toujours suspendu à son rêve : sortir avec Mikasa. Il fut énervé de constater cela.

« Je sais pas, je me sens engueulé avec elle. Et si tu veux tellement la voir, t'as qu'à venir frapper à la porte de ma maison, tête de cheval. »

Le visage de Jean se crispa. Il détestait qu'on l'appelle par son ''surnom''. Surtout venant d'Eren. Il se retourna et défia Eren, yeux dans les yeux.

« Tête de cheval, hein ? On parlera de ça après les cours, Jaeger... »

Eren savait qu'il n'allait pas se battre. Car d'abord Jean risque d'oublier et lui, il devait aller voir Levi. Et sachant qu'il risquerait de morfler s'il est en retard – et Eren ne voulait pas de ça.

Il se retourna et continua de scruter le ciel, comme si de rien ne s'était passé. Et la sonnerie retentit enfin.

Il ne pleuvait pas pour une fois. Eren sortit du collège vers 17 heures, évitant de croiser Jean. Il avait prévenu Armin, comme quoi il rentrerait à pied. Il marcha se dirigeant vers le centre-ville. Ayant du temps libre, il se stoppa devant un café et il entra pour manger un petit quelque chose. Mais 18 heures arriva très vite. Et il ne fut pas en retard.

Eren entra à nouveau dans la boutique, comme si cela devenait une habitude. L'intérieur le fascina encore une fois, et il inspecta les tableaux certains avaient disparus, d'autres étaient apparus. Puis il sortit de sa contemplation et son regard tomba sur Levi qui tapotait avec concentration sur son clavier d'ordinateur. Il releva la tête, sentant les deux billes vertes d'Eren qui l'observaient. Le brun remarqua alors qu'il portait des lunettes.

« Pile à l'heure. Au moins, toi, tu es ponctuel. »

''Au moins, toi, tu es ponctuel'' ? Levi voyait-il d'autres personnes hormis lui ? Quel idiot il était de penser ça. Bien sûr qu'il voyait d'autres personnes. Il avait une vie, comme tout êtres humains.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, je parlais d'Hanji. Toujours en retard, cette binoclarde. »

Il soupira et se leva de sa chaise, posant ses lunettes, par la même occasion. Eren resta immobile. Comment il savait qu'il pensait à ça ? Il savait lire les pensées ? Oh. Mon. Dieu. Donc il savait ce qu'il pensait depuis le début. Eren secoua la tête et se calma.

Non... Il délirait. Il se faisait encore des films.

Les deux billes grises de Levi le fixèrent quelques secondes avant que ce dernier lui fasse signe de le suivre. Ils s'engouffrèrent à nouveau, dans la pièce où Levi peignait. Rien ne semblait avoir changer, hormis les toiles de peintures qui étaient différentes de la dernière fois. Certaines représentaient des êtres humains, d'autres des animaux, et parfois, des paysages. Levi semblait n'avoir aucun style particulier de peinture. Il faisait de tout. Soudain, Levi s'arrêta et jeta un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule, pour voir Eren.

« Je vais chercher une toile. Je penses que je n'ai pas besoin de te dire de ne pas bouger et de ne toucher à rien ? »

Eren hocha la tête et regarda le peintre entrer dans une pièce. Il attendit quelques secondes, et ces secondes devinrent des minutes. Il balaya du regard la salle et il se rendit compte qu'il y avait une toile couchée sur le sol, au milieu de la pièce. Sûrement un nouveau tableau en cours de réalisation... La tentation d'aller voir se faisait trop forte malgré l'avertissement de Levi. Mais il craqua, voyant que Levi ne revenait toujours pas. Eren s'approcha et s'agenouilla près du tableau, après avoir vérifier si la peinture était sèche pour ne pas salir son jean.

Il n'y avait encore aucune couleur sur la toile. On ne voyait que des tracés faits au crayon de papier. Mais ils n'étaient pas fini, et Eren ne sut ce que serait le futur sujet du tableau.

« Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ''ne pas bouger'' où il faut que je t'attache pour que tu comprennes, gamin ? »

Eren se retourna surpris, et se leva maladroitement. Il rougissait jusqu'aux oreilles à cause de la phrase que venait de prononcé Levi. Ce dernier avait changer de tenue et s'était mis en jogging avec un vieux tee-shirt blanc qui étaient sûrement ses habits pour faire de la peinture. Il tenait une toile vierge sous son bras, et regarda froidement le ''gamin'' qu'était Eren. Puis il s'approcha et lui tendit son futur support de travail.

« Premier cour : Faire son autoportrait. »

Eren crut que le sol se dérobait sous lui. Faire son autoportrait ? Déjà qu'il était incapable de faire le portrait de quelqu'un ! Comment voulait-il qu'il y arrive ? Il avait demandé à Levi de lui donner des cours, mais pas pour qu'il lui ordonne de faire des trucs impossibles !

« Mais... Je sais pas comment faire moi ! »

Le peintre le regarda avec amusement. Eren pouvait voir un net sourire s'afficher sur son visage. Il rougit et baissa le regard, scrutant la toile d'un blanc immaculé.

« Les cours servent à apprendre, imbécile. »

Et sur ses mots, Levi le prit par le bras et l'emmena au milieu de la pièce. Il prit un châssis et un tabouret et les donna à Eren, qui s'exécuta de tout mettre en place. Une fois installé, il regarda son professeur, attendant la suite. Levi soupira et sortit un miroir de sa poche et l'accrocha en haut du châssis, pour qu'Eren puisse reproduire son visage. Puis, il lui donna un crayon de papier.

« Dessine. »

Eren s'exécuta et commença son travail. Levi, lui, était parti rejoindre sa toile en cours de réalisation. Le silence s'installa dans la pièce, seuls les mines des crayons sur les toiles faisaient du bruits. L'adolescent se mit alors à rêvasser. Cela lui rappelé un exercice qu'il avait fait en troisième. La classe avait dû étudier un tableau, et après l'avoir analyser, ils devaient dessiner leur portrait qu'il les représentait physiquement et mentalement, ainsi qu'un autre portrait où il fallait qu'il représente tout ce qui s'est passé dans leur vie, jusqu'ici. Eren avait à peu près réussi ses dessins et s'en était tiré avec une bonne note. Jean, qui était aussi dans sa classe à cette époque, s'était ramassé un 6/20. Eren lui avait alors glissé qu'il aurait dû faire un cheval, ça l'aurait mieux représenté. Il avait reçu un coup de poing en guise de réponse, et cela s'était fini dans le bureau du principal.

Le brun se mit à rire doucement, pensant à cet épisode de sa vie, et Levi ne manqua pas de le remarquer.

« Hm ? »

Eren sursauta et manqua de tomber de son tabouret. Il jeta un coup d'œil dans la direction de Levi et il vit que celui-ci lui adressait un regard interrogatif.

« Rien. Je pensais juste à un truc. »

Le peintre hocha la tête et il se remit à gribouiller sur sa toile, comme si de rien ne s'était passé.

Eren se demanda alors à quoi ressemblerait le portrait mental et physique ainsi que celui de la vie de Levi. Il se mit alors, à rêver à toutes sortes d'hypothèses. Mais il n'arrivait pas à imaginer quelque chose de concret. Sa main se stoppa brutalement comme s'il venait de réaliser qu'il avait fait quelque chose de mal.

Une question vint lui brûler les lèvres. Mais il ne pouvait pas la poser. C'était beaucoup trop intime comme question. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer le dos que lui montrait Levi, comme si ce dernier allait lui répondre. Mais un dos ne parle pas. La tentation se fit de plus en plus forte et Eren céda. Si Levi lui demandait pourquoi posait-il une question pareille, il mettrait ça sur le coup de la folie adolescente.

« Comment tu peindrais ta vie, Levi ? »

Le concerné ne se retourna pas. Il ne bougeait plus. Hormis son dos, qui gonflait et dégonflait au rythme de sa respiration.

« Je ne sais pas. »

Ce fut la réponse qu'il reçut. Puis le peintre se retourna vers lui, et scruta quelques secondes Eren, avant de se remettre sur sa toile.

Eren se sentit mal d'avoir posé cette question et se maudissait intérieurement. Il se remit alors, en silence, sur son schéma et l'heure passa tranquillement, sans aucune autres paroles échangées. Quand il fut l'heure de partit, Levi se leva et vint voir le travail d'Eren. Il avait presque tout fait, il ne lui restait plus qu'à faire quelques tracés. L'homme souffla un ''pas mal'' et Eren sentit ses joues chauffer à nouveau. Puis Levi lui dit que ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui.

Ils sortirent de la pièce et Levi rangea ses affaires qui traînaient sur le bureau. Pendant ce temps, Eren continuait à fixer ses pieds, comme si cela était la chose la plus intéressante qu'il ait vu de sa vie.

« Je te dois combien ? », souffla-t-il.

Levi leva la tête de la paperasse qu'il rangeait et affichait un air surpris. Puis il se mit à rire. Cela ne dura pas longtemps. Quelques secondes, pas plus. Eren le regarda avec de grands yeux. Qu'avait-il dit de drôle ? Mais maintenant qu'il y pensait, c'était la première fois qu'il entendait Levi rire. Même si cela n'avait pas duré longtemps.

« J'ai pas besoin d'argent. »

Eren le dévisagea, sidéré. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait quelqu'un ne pas demandé d'argent. Alors, il se retourna et se dirigea vers la sortie sans un mot. Mais quelque chose attrapa la manche de son manteau et le fit se retourner. Il fit face au deux billes grises de Levi, qui le regardaient droit dans les yeux. Son visage était proche du sien, comme la dernière fois. Eren ne savait pas qu'il pouvait être plus rouge qu'il ne l'était déjà.

« J'ai une exposition à Shiganshina, demain. Tu peux venir m'aider si tu veux, comme ça tu n'auras pas à me payer les cours que je te donne. »

Eren le fixa tout en réfléchissant s'il n'avait rien de prévu, demain. Après avoir consulter son emploi du temps via son cerveau, il acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, comme quoi il pouvait venir. Levi s'éloigna doucement de lui et partit enfiler sa veste. Il déclara qu'il devait venir à 9 heures à la boutique, pour l'aider à charger les tableaux. Eren sentit un vague de joie le submerger intérieurement et ne put s'empêcher de sourire, ce qui n'échappa pas à Levi.

« Efface-moi ça, avant que je le fasse disparaître de moi-même. »

L'adolescent prit la menace au sérieux, et ils sortirent ensemble de la boutique. Le vent froid vint les frapper de plein fouet, mais cela ne faisait rien à Eren qui bouillonnait intérieurement. Puis ils se regardèrent une dernière fois avant de se quitter, sans un au revoir, comme la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés.

* * *

><p>« Je ne serais pas là toute la journée, demain. »<p>

Armin regarda Eren, lui demandant des explications de son absence. Eren soupira et regrettait de voir que son ami était un peu trop curieux. Mais les yeux bleus d'Armin insistèrent et voulaient une réponse.

« Je vais aider et accompagner mon professeur-peintre à une exposition qui se trouve à Shiganshina. »

« Tu vas à Shiganshina ? La chance ! Il paraît qu'il y a une grande bibliothèque là-bas ! », s'exclama Armin, les yeux illuminés.

Ah... La soif de connaissances d'Armin est inépuisable.

Shiganshina était une grande ville où on trouvait tout ce qu'on voulait. Et sa bibliothèque était dix fois plus grande que celle de Trost, au plus grand malheur d'Armin. Car la ville était à une heure d'ici, et son ami ne pouvait pas se permettre de demander à son grand-père de l'emmener.

« Oui, mais moi j'y vais pas pour la bibliothèque, j'y vais pour éviter de payer les cours qu'on me donne. Ma mère n'accepterait jamais de payer pour ça. Et moi je n'ai pas assez d'argent. »

Eren baissa la tête et fixa les draps de son lit.

« Au faites, tu ne devais pas retourner chez toi, ce jour-là. »

Le brun releva brusquement la tête, les yeux écarquillés. Merde, il avait oublié ! Au pire, il reviendrait chez lui le soir, après sa journée. Comme ça il pourra prouver le lendemain matin, à sa mère, qu'il a réussi. Qu'il a gagné le deuxième lot du concours. Bien sûr, il ne parlerait pas de Levi et ses cours. Elle l'empêcherait sans doute, par tout les moyens possibles, qu'il y aille car ''il gaspillerait son temps libre'' d'après elle. Oui, il allait faire comme ça.

« Je reviendrais chez moi, le soir même. Ne t'en fais pas. »

Armin hocha la tête et le regarda, les lèvres étirées par un sourire qu'il n'arrivait pas à dissimuler.

« Hm... En tout cas, amuse-toi bien là-bas avec ton prof' ! »

Ils se regardèrent puis se mirent à rire, si bien que cela dégénéra en fou rire général. Qu'est-ce qu'il se sentait bien avec Armin. Il n'échangerait son ami contre rien au monde.

Ils passèrent le reste de leur soirée à discuter, et ils s'endormirent bien tard dans la nuit, oubliant les devoirs qu'ils auraient dû faire. Eren s'endormit avec ce sentiment de joie dans le ventre, pensant à sa journée de demain, avec Levi.


	6. 6 With you

**Désolé pour l'attente ! Ce chapitre est plus grand que prévu, et beaucoup d'événements se passent dedans, du coup j'ai pris plus de temps. Sinon, la reprise des cours s'est bien passée, finie les matinées au lit et les soirées... Quelle déprime !**

**Sinon, je commence actuellement une nouvelle FanFiction (toujours Ereri). Je vais essayer d'écrire quelques chapitres avant de la poster, car j'ai vraiment besoin de m'organiser avant de la publier. **

**P'titeLilith :** Merci ! c'est vrai que je ne me suis pas trop tapé la tête pour ce chapitre (par rapport à celui-là), et j'avoue que je l'ai vraiment fait à la va-vite. Sinon j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

**boadicee**** :** Ah ah. xD Merci beaucoup !

**S-Lay**** :** Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est pas grave. x) C'est vrai que cela paraît improbable, mais je pense que certains sont assez doués pour reproduire un visage. Je connais une personne qui a fais ça, alors qu'elle n'a jamais pris un cour particulier ou quoique ce soit. Mais je pense que c'est juste du talent. Et je voudrais faire cette sorte d'Eren talentueux. Je pense que, Mikasa ayant été adopté, Eren ne doit pas savoir son vrai nom, du coup il n'y a aucun lien entre Mikasa et Levi dans cette histoire. Après pour tes autres questions, je te laisse découvrir. Merci beaucoup en tout cas !

**Miku-Chan**** :** Ne t'inquiète pas, je réponds aux reviews. Je suis pareille pour certaines fic'. x) Désolé pour mes publications qui vont se faire moins régulières (c'est pour ça que j'aime les vacances.) J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

**Gaiseric08 : **Merci beaucoup et j'espère que la suite te conviendra également ! (et que tu la trouveras moins courte.) :3

**Désolé pour les fautes d'inattention, et sur ce je vous souhaite bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>« Fais attention, gamin ! T'as pas intérêt à les abîmer. »<p>

Eren déposa les tableaux dans le petit camion de Levi et retourna dans le bâtiment pour aller en chercher d'autres. Ils faisaient ça depuis cinq minutes, maintenant, et Eren sentait que ses mains allaient lâcher sous le poids des tableaux. Ils avaient dû déplacer la moitié des œuvres, au moins. Enfin, c'est ce qu'espérait Eren. Levi, lui ne semblait pas être fatigué. Il devait être habitué de se lever tôt et à transporter des tableaux pendant quinze minutes, par rapport à l'adolescent qui passait la matinée au lit.

Il bougonna, ayant marre de faire des allés-retours incessants, dans le froid. Cette journée s'annonçait très dure. De plus, ils devaient retourner chez lui ce soir, ce qui augmentait encore plus son stress. Si Mikasa savait ce que son petit frère faisait en ce moment... Selon Eren, elle serait déjà en train de tuer Levi. Enfin... L'adolescent ne savait pas si Levi allait se laisser faire. Ça devait bien être le seul à pouvoir peut-être résister à sa sœur.

Soudainement, il s'écroula sur le trottoir, épuisé. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il voulait rester à cet endroit. Le peintre passa devant lui avec un sourire moqueur sur le visage. Il se débarrassa des tableaux qu'il portait et vint se figer devant Eren. Il était habillé comme la première fois qu'il s'était vu : un jean noir accompagné d'une chemise blanche. Pas de costard ou d'autres habits de cérémonie. Le brun remarqua qu'il avait un trait fin d'eye-liner sur ses paupières, et cela lui donnait un certain charme.

« Tssk. Déjà fatigué ? », s'amusa Levi, regardant le visage rouge et essoufflé d'Eren.

Un grognement se fit entendre en guise de réponse et Eren plongea son regard dans le sien.

« Il en reste combien ? »

« Une dizaine. »

Eren soupira et Levi lui tendit la main qu'il attrapa sans tarder. Il se retrouva debout dans la seconde qui suivit et ils continuèrent à transporter les tableaux, sans un bruit, hormis celui du moteur du camion qui ronronnait. Après quelques minutes, la cargaison fut chargée et ils montèrent dans le camion sans attendre.

Levi alluma la climatisation et Eren se frotta désespérément les mains, dans le but de réchauffer ses doigts gelés. Le peintre démarra la voiture et fonça vers Shinganshina. Le silence demeurait imperturbable entre les deux êtres.

Le cœur d'Eren battait trop vite à son goût. À cause de Levi ou de l'exposition ? Il en avait aucune idée. Mais d'un côté, il était juste trop heureux de passer la journée avec Levi. On aurait pu le traiter de masochiste ou de fou de vouloir rester à tout prix être avec ce petit homme grincheux et de mauvaise humeur qui vous lance des ''gamins'' à tout bout de champs. Surtout qu'Eren était très irritable. Mais non, là il était content. Il s'en foutait des insultes et de l'humour noir de cet homme. Accompagner Levi était une chose qui le sortait de son train-train quotidien et qui le mettait de bonne humeur. Il s'était même lever tôt un samedi matin pour ça. Vous vous rendez compte ?! Un samedi matin sans grasse matinée ! Mais cela en valait la peine, d'après lui.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a là-bas ? »

S'il allait à une exposition et qu'il était ''l'assistant de Levi'' durant une journée, autant savoir qui était exposé,et qu'est-ce qui s'y déroulait.

Levi avait les yeux fixés sur la route, mais son visage arborait toujours son expression neutre. Il ne sembla pas étonné de la question d'Eren. Il avait dû prévoir ce genre d'interrogations tout le long du trajet. Après tout, l'adolescent était comme un livre ouvert : dès qu'on lui disait quelque chose, son visage pouvait changer brutalement. Il soupira et jeta un coup d'œil sur le lycéen qui attendait patiemment sa réponse.

« On va dans une petite expo' où de jeunes artistes cherchent à se faire connaître. Rien d'impressionnant. », murmura-t-il.

« Mais tu as déjà exposé à la capitale ! Tu ne devrais pas aller dans de plus grandes expositions ? »

Merde. Première gaffe de la journée. Levi le scruta pendant quelques secondes, les sourcils haussés dans une expression de stupéfaction, et redirigea ses yeux vers la route. Eren était en train de passer pour un stalker... C'est vrai qu'il avait fait des recherches sur lui, mais juste sur un coup de tête, pas dans le but de l'espionner. Non, Eren n'était pas ce genre de personne. Et il ne voulait pas que Levi croit qu'il était ainsi, ce serait juste horrible. Il commença alors, en étant rouge comme une tomate, à bafouiller pour essayer de rattraper l'énorme connerie qu'il venait de sortir.

« D-Désolé, je suis allé sur Internet... Je voulais juste jeter un coup d'œil sur... »

« J'ai compris, t'en fais pas. », le coupa Levi.

Eren le regarda, ahuri. Comment ça il comprenait ? Il comprenait quoi ? Qu'Eren était une espèce de pervers qui espionne ses proies via Internet ? Ou qu'il est juste innocent et naïf et que ses attentions étaient belles et biens honnêtes et sans arrières pensées ?

Il s'effondra à nouveau sur le siège passager et regarda par la fenêtre, la ville qui défilait. Il valait mieux qu'il se taise avant qu'il ne ressorte encore une énorme bêtise. Il ferma alors les yeux, préférant oublier ce qu'il venait de se passer, et plongea dans un état de demi-conscience. D'un côté il somnolait, mais les mouvements et la main de Levi qu'il l'effleurait sans cesse l'empêcher de sombrer dans le sommeil. Le temps passa lentement et Eren savoura chaque seconde qu'il passait auprès de cet homme. Il se traita mentalement de ''profond débile'' ou ''d'idiot'' d'être juste joyeux pour ça. Mais il mit ça sur le fait qu'il était un gamin pleins d'hormones.

Soudain, il sentit le moteur de la voiture s'arrêter et la voix douce du peintre le ramena sur Terre.

« Réveille-toi, Eren. On est arrivé. »

Ah... Il aurait pu faire encore semblant de dormir juste pour entendre encore Levi souffler son prénom. C'était tellement beau de la façon dont il le disait. Oui, il aurait encore voulu continuer à dormir juste pour ça. Mais si ce dernier s'apercevait du petit jeu que menait l'adolescent, Eren ne donnait pas cher de sa peau. Même si Levi ne lui avait dit que des menaces jusqu'à maintenant, c'est parce qu'il avait obéi. Et il ne voulait pas savoir ce qu'il lui serait arrivé s'il n'avait pas suivi les ordres du peintre.

C'est alors avec toute la déception et la lenteur du monde, qu'il ouvra les yeux et qu'il se redressa. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à Levi qui était en train d'allumer calmement une cigarette. Eren écarquilla les yeux et sortit en trombe du camion. Il détestait l'odeur de la cigarette, et puis s'il revenait à la maison avec cette odeur sur lui, Mikasa le tuerait.

Il entendit le bruit de la portière claquer derrière lui et se retourna sur un Levi impassible qui fumait tranquillement sa cigarette. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux puis le peintre jeta son mégot sur le sol pour l'écraser avec son pied. Eren s'aperçut alors qu'il était sur un parking devant un énorme bâtiment. Il y avait juste une petite porte qui permettait d'entrer dedans, ce qui semblait bien ridicule par rapport à l'immensité de la salle.

« Je vais prévenir les organisateurs pour qu'ils nous envoient de l'aide. »

Eren hocha la tête et vit Levi entrer dans le bâtiment. Il attendit dans le froid, faisant les cent pas puis enfin le peintre revint avec trois hommes. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'arrière du camion, suivi d'Eren, et Levi leur donna quelques instructions avant que les hommes ne se mettent à transporter les tableaux. L'adolescent les aida et il entra dans la salle. Et il s'aperçut qu'ils avaient utilisé une porte arrière, car l'entrée était de l'autre côté.

L'intérieur ressemblait à une sorte de gymnase ou de salle de sport, avec un parquet en bois. Il y avait des tableaux partout : sur les murs, sur le sol, sur des tables, sur des stands. Seules les allées permettaient aux clients ou visiteurs de se déplaçaient.

Eren suivit le personnel jusqu'à un stand qui était deux ou trois fois plus grand que les autres. C'était donc ici que Levi allait exposer ? On pouvait dire, sans mentir, qu'il avait une place VIP... Eren déposa le tableau sur la table qui servait de comptoir et regarda Levi qui était en train de donner des instructions au personnel pour placer ses tableaux. Le lycéen en profita pour jeter un coup d'œil sur son téléphone et vit qu'il avait un message.

**De : Mikasa**

**À : Eren**

**Eren, rentre.**

Eren soupira et éteignit son portable. Il ne voulait pas recevoir plus de messages de sa sœur. Elle allait devoir attendre ce soir. Il savait qu'elle n'allait pas arrêter d'essayer de l'appeler car quand elle avait quelque chose à dire, elle essayait tout les moyens pour contacter son frère.

« Si je t'ai demandé de venir, c'est pas pour rester coller au portable. »

Il releva les yeux et croisa le regard d'acier de son interlocuteur.

« Je l'ai éteint. Désolé. »

Levi balaya son ''Désolé'' d'un geste de la main, et lui fit signe de le suivre. Ils traversèrent rapidement la foule qui commençait à s'amasser dans la grande salle, et Levi ouvrit une porte en invitant Eren d'y entrer immédiatement. Il se retrouva dans une sorte de salle de réunion, qui était pour son plus grand soulagement, vide. Il entendit la porte se fermer derrière lui et il fit face aux yeux perçants de Levi qui le scrutaient attentivement. Ils étaient tout les deux l'un en face de l'autre. Eren ne manqua pas de rougir face à ce constat et crut voir un sourire se dessiner sur le visage de Levi. Mais il ne devait pas d'être humeur à le taquiner car il coupa court au silence qui commençait à s'installer entre eux.

« Je dois faire une conférence de treize heure à quinze heure trente. Hanji sera avec moi donc ne compte pas sur elle pour t'aider à t'occuper du stand. »

Eren fut surpris d'entendre le nom ''Hanji'' s'être glissé dans la conversation. Elle était là ? Pourquoi elle n'avait pas fait le trajet avec eux ?

« J'ai mis la liste des tableaux que tu peux vendre. Le reste, non. »

Eren hocha doucement la tête quand soudainement, la porte s'ouvrit derrière le peintre. Et comme pour confirmer sa présence, la tête d'Hanji apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte.

« Salut tout le monde ! Oh ! Eren tu es là ? »

Eren vit les yeux couleur noisette d'Hanji s'illuminaient à nouveau, comme si elle venait de découvrir quelque chose de fascinant et d'incroyable. Mais l'adolescent savait que ce n'était pas lui et qu'elle venait de mettre le doigt sur une chose. La tête d'Hanji se tourna alors vers Levi, qui la regardait, agacé.

« C'est pour ''ça'' que tu ne voulais p... »

« Hanji, ta gueule. », lâcha calmement Levi.

La femme hocha rapidement la tête, mais ne sembla pas troubler par ce que venait de lui dire Levi. Au contraire, elle était toujours autant surexcitée et se retourna à nouveau vers Eren.

« Viens, je vais te montrer comment t'occuper du stand de . »

Le lycéen comprit que la jeune femme parlait de Levi et se dirigea vers Hanji. Il croisa une dernière fois le regard du peintre et ferma la porte, laissant seul Levi. Était-il maniaque pour que cette femme lui donne ce surnom ? C'est vrai qu'il avait nettoyé le sol mais il l'avait sali en même temps, donc... Non, tout commerçant sensé ne ferait jamais ça à un client. Oui, Levi devait être maniaque...

C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva à nouveau devant une table qui était plus qu'envahie par les tableaux et où une dizaine de personnes se pressaient pour admirer les œuvres. Hanji n'avait cesser de le fixer et Eren savait qu'elle avait quelque chose derrière la tête. Mais il fit mine de l'ignorer, essayant de repérer les tableaux que Levi voulait vendre. Il fut occupé plusieurs minutes par cette activité, mais quand tout fut fini, il n'osa pas relever la tête vers la femme qui ne cessait de l'observer depuis toute à l'heure. C'est fou à quel point ça pouvait le déstabiliser.

Il décida alors de détendre l'atmosphère en demandant à Hanji de l'aider. Mais à quoi faire ? Il avait déjà tout fini ! Mais une idée naquit alors dans son esprit et il se mit à sourire bêtement, scrutant toujours la liste de tableaux. Quiconque l'aurait vu dans cet état l'aurait pris pour un fou. Mais vu que seule Hanji le regardait et que cette dernière semblait déjà être folle, Eren n'avait alors, rien à cacher. Il releva alors la tête vers cette dernière et lui adressa un sourire.

« Hanji, tu peux m'aider ? Je ne trouve pas le tableau ''Tournoiement''. »

Oui, il avait inventé un tableau. Mais si cela pouvait l'éviter de se retrouver face à face avec la personne qui le toisait depuis toute à l'heure, il était près à tout.

« Il n'existe pas. Tu as fini, hein ? »

Merde. Elle connaissait tout les tableaux de Levi ? Merde, merde, merde, double merde. Eren pâlit d'un coup et savait qu'il ne pouvait plus échapper à Hanji.

« Eren. »

Il tressaillit. Hanji venait de prononcer son nom de manière inquiétante et s'était rapprochée de lui. Eren se sentit mal et pria pour que quelque chose le tire de cette conversation qui commençait à le rendre de plus en plus nerveux. Et Dieu entendit sa prière pour la première fois de sa vie.

« Monsieur ! Vous pouvez venir ? »

Eren se retourna et vit une jeune femme qui se tenait derrière le stand. Elle offrit un sourire à l'adolescent, digne de ceux des femmes qui font de la pub à la télévision.

Merci. Merci Dieu, d'avoir pu l'entendre après dix-sept ans d'attente. Il avait tellement attendu ce jour où le seigneur voudrait enfin s'occuper de son cas. Et voilà qu'enfin, il avait entendu sa prière. Eren se mit à sourire de toute ses forces à la femme qui demandait son attention, et il s'étonna qu'elle n'ait pas encore fui devant la tête de psychopathe qu'il lui offrait. Le lycéen fit signe à Hanji qu'il continuerait la discussion plus tard et marcha machinalement vers la cliente. Mais quelque chose se posa sur son épaule et le fit se retourner.

Et là il savait que Hanji ne voulait pas attendre, il savait que la femme allait encore devoir être patiente et il savait par dessus tout que Dieu avait désormais besoin d'appareil auditif.

« Eren, tu... Je... »

Si Hanji bafouillait, cela n'annonçait rien de bon. Il voulait disparaître. Là ! Tout de suite ! Mais les mains d'Hanji posées sur ses épaules le maintenaient et l'empêchaient de s'enfuir. Même si le sol se serait dérober sous eux, il pouvait parier qu'Hanji continuerait à l'accrocher. Pas qu'il la connaissait très bien, non, au contraire. Mais le regard qu'elle lui adressait montrer sa détermination. Elle ouvrait la bouche et la refermait aussitôt ne sachant pas quoi dire.

« Je repasserais plus tard, vu que vous avez l'air occupés. »

C'était la voix de la cliente. Toute chance d'évasion était réduite à zéro, désormais. Il attendit alors la suite, ne se retournant pas pour voir la tête dépitée de la femme. Il voulait savoir ce que voulait lui dire Hanji. Celle-ci réussi enfin à sortir un son de sa bouche et sembla reprendre la situation en main.

« Je ne suis pas venue avec vous dans la voiture car Levi m'avait dit qu'il n'y avait plus de place. Je sais que c'est faux. Ai-je tort ? »

Eren resta droit comme un pic, ne sachant quoi faire. Il savait qu'elle avait raison. Il savait ce qu'insinuait Hanji, mais il se refusait de la croire. Car c'était trop improbable pour lui. Il ne voulait pas l'admettre. Mais la brunette crut qu'il était bon de lâcher la phrase qui résumait tout. Et ce fut, dans un sens, la bombe d'Hiroshima pour Eren.

« Je pense qu'il voulait être seul avec toi, Eren... »

L'adolescent sentit son cœur battre plus vite, comme s'il allait exploser. Ses membres se figèrent et il sentit que ses jambes allaient le lâcher – et il se mit à bénir le fait qu'Hanji le tenait fermement, sinon il aurait fini étalé sur le sol. Il se sentait mal, et il avait l'impression d'avoir le cœur dans la tête tellement il battait fort.

Merde ! Pourquoi était-il venu ici ? Ah oui... Pour rembourser sa dette envers Levi ! Mais bordel, pas pour entendre des choses pareilles !

Il savait ce qu'elle était en train de penser, d'imaginer, d'insinuer, mais il n'arrivait pas à lui répondre ou à riposter quoique ce soit... Elle devait se méprendre ! Il était venu pour aider Levi, pas pour lui tenir compagnie ! Ils ne se connaissaient à peine. Et puis ils étaient deux hommes ! Qui, de plus, ont douze ans de différence ! C'était impossible.. Ils étaient juste élève et professeur pendant une heure, rien de plus. Et Eren le savait aussi bien que Levi. Oui, Hanji s'inventait simplement des trucs.

Il recula essayant d'échapper à la brunette et son regard qui étaient rempli de douceur et à la fois curiosité – sans doute car elle essayait de décrypter ce que pensait le lycéen

Ses jambes rencontrèrent la table qui était derrière lui, et il dû arrêter. Soudain, il sortit du stand et se mit à courir à travers la foule, laissant Hanji sur le stand. Vite ! Un endroit pour qu'il se calme ! Il repéra les WC et entra en trombe dans la salle. Il se dirigea immédiatement vers un lavabo et s'aspergea la visage avec de l'eau. Au final, il aurait dû rester cher lui. C'était trop éprouvant d'être ici. D'être avec Levi.

Il alluma son portable pour savoir l'heure et après quelques minutes d'attente qui semblèrent être interminables, son portable afficha l'heure. 12H36. Comment se faisait-il qu'il n'avait pas reçu un message de son cerveau disant qu'il était l'heure de manger ? Ce que venait d'endurer son cerveau avait été trop préoccupant au point qu'il avait oublié de signaler la faim ? Soudain, il sentit son portable vibrer entre ses doigts. Dix messages et quatre appels manqués. Et tous de la même personne.

**De : Mikasa**

**À : Eren**

**[11h01]Message n°1 : Eren ?**

**[11h07]Message n°2 : Réponds !**

**[11h20]Message n°3 : … **(Signe d'énervement de Mikasa.)

**[11h33]Message n°4 : J'ai appelé Armin.**

**[11h34]Message n°5 : T'es où ?**

**[11h39]Message n°6 : Pourquoi tu ne me réponds pas ?**

**[11h42]Message n°7 : C'est important, Eren.**

**[12h04]Message n°8 : T'as encore éteint ton portable ?**

**[12h17]Message n°9 : J'ai dû rappeler Armin et il m'a tout expliqué.**

**[12h23]Message n°10 : Reviens vite après ton exposition. Je t'aime.**

Elle ne lui avait jamais envoyé autant de messages. Mikasa n'était pas très ''sms'' et elle n'utilisait son portable que pour avoir des nouvelles d'Eren. Rien d'autre. Il remarqua aussi que c'était la première fois qu'il recevait un ''je t'aime'' de sa part. Mais bon, c'est Mikasa !

Le brun soupira et sortit des toilettes. Il devait trouver un casse-croûte. Heureusement qu'il avait emmener de l'argent. Il fut englouti par la foule et essaya de se diriger vers la sortie, mais une main lui attrapa le bras et le dirigea à l'opposé de son but. Merde ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ? Il essaya de se retourner vers ''son agresseur'', mais à chaque fois qu'il tentait de l'apercevoir, une personne venait le bousculer automatiquement, l'obligeant à se tourner, à se laisser traîner et à ne pas voir le visage de la personne qui l'agrippait. Soudain, il fut éjecter de la salle et se retrouva dehors, dans le froid. Il était sur le parking de ce matin. La personne qui était la cause de ceci ferma la porte et Eren reconnut Levi.

« Allons manger. », déclara ce dernier, calmement.

« Et Hanji ? »

« Elle est occupée. »

Eren déglutit. Est-ce qu'Hanji lui avait dit ce qu'il s'était passé ? Il ne préférait pas y penser. Tout ça était bien trop complexe.

Il suivit alors Levi, dans le silence le plus complet. Il devait bien savoir où il allait et où se trouver un restaurant ou fast-food. Cela ne devait pas être la première fois qu'il venait ici, et Eren pouvait le voir, vu les pas non-hésitants du peintre. Il traversèrent plusieurs rues, qui étaient complètement désertes, quand soudain, ils se retrouvèrent sur une place où la foule affluait de partout, sauf de la rue qu'il avait emprunté. Levi se dirigea vers une boutique qui vendait de la nourriture à emporter. Une jeune femme s'empressa alors de prendre leur commande, mais Eren put voir qu'elle faisait surtout son numéro de charme devant Levi. Mais il sembla l'ignorer, au plus grand soulagement du cadet. Non, il n'était pas jaloux ! C'est juste que... Que... Non, rien !

Une fois leur commande servit, ils s'empressèrent de quitter la place. Eren suivit encore Levi, qui le menait il ne sait où. Après quelques minutes de trajet, ils arrivèrent, dans un parc et l'aîné se dirigea vers un banc. Ils s'assirent tout les deux et Eren déballa le sandwich qu'il avait commander avec précaution.

Ils se mirent alors à manger tout les deux, toujours dans le silence. Mais cela ne dérangeait aucun d'entre eux. Au contraire. C'était un silence confortable, car ils savaient qu'ils n'avaient nullement le besoin de parler pour raconter ce qu'ils avaient fait ce matin ou autres absurdités. Tout cela les ennuyaient et ne feraient que gâcher ce silence.

Eren observait discrètement Levi qui mangeait avec toute la grâce et l'agilité du monde. Car oui, le peintre était tellement parfait, même quand il mangeait. Pas comme Eren qui était tout le contraire de ça, et qui, quand il se nourrissait, était tout sauf propre.

Mais l'adolescent avait beau l'observer, mais il n'arrivait pas à le regarder vraiment comme il le faisait autrefois. Pas après ce que lui avait dit Hanji.

« Pourquoi tu étais dans les WC ? »

Il l'avait dit normalement, tout en continuant à scruter l'arbre en face de lui, tandis qu'Eren s'étouffait à moitié avec son sandwich. Soit Levi était devin, soit il posait vraiment les questions qu'il ne fallait pas. Car le cadet aurait préféré rester dans le calme le plus complet plutôt que de devoir répondre à ce genre de question. C'est vrai, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait répondre à ça ?

« Je téléphonais à ma sœur. »

Putain ! Mais il savait que mentir ou quoi ? Bon c'est vrai qu'il ne pouvait pas dire : « Hanji insinuait que tu m'appréciais un peu TROP, du coup j'ai eu les boules et je me suis caché dans les WC car j'étais en train de perdre les pédales – ce qui change vachement de d'habitudes... ». Non il ne pouvait pas lui dire ça. Car d'abord il avait trop peur de ce que venait de lui dire Hanji, puis ensuite de la réaction de Levi. Et aussi car il ne savait plus trop où il en était...

Levi haussa les épaules, ne croyant qu'à moitié de ce que venait de dire Eren, et il se leva du banc, regardant le lycéen dans les yeux. Dans ses yeux émeraudes.

« Rentrons. », souffla-t-il dans un murmure presque inaudible.

Mais le brun entendit son ordre et se leva à son tour.

* * *

><p>« Je souhaiterais celui-ci, s'il vous plaît. »<p>

Eren hocha la tête et se dirigea vers le tableau pour décrocher le tableau. Il vérifia encore une dernière fois que celui-ci apparaissait sur la liste que lui avait laissé Levi puis il le donna à la dame, et prit l'argent qu'il enfourna dans le caisse.

Et le treizième vendu ! Les affaires marchaient bien et Eren n'avait pas vu les deux heures passaient sans Levi. Il ne lui restait que deux tableaux à vendre et ceci ne le tracassait pas s'ils ne partaient pas avant l'heure, car il avait déjà amassé une belle somme d'argent et que cela suffirait amplement à Levi. Hanji n'était pas là, comme l'avait dit le peintre, et cela soulageait Eren au plus haut point. Car affrontait à nouveau ses questions et ses hypothèses et théories plus farfelues les une que les autres ne lui plaisaient pas trop.

Il soupira et s'assit sur une chaise pour se reposer. Les clients devenaient de plus en plus rare au fur et à mesure de l'après-midi, sûrement parce que la plupart partait, et cela soulageait Eren. Il alluma son portable et décida de jouer à un jeu, en attendant que Levi ait fini. Ils allaient sans doute partir après cela. Et le cadet allait devoir faire face à Mikasa. Il déglutit et passa une main dans ses cheveux bruns.

Ça ne lui plaisait pas de devoir s'expliquer avec sa sœur. Mais le pire c'est qu'elle l'avait harcelée de messages ce matin, ce qui ne prévoyait rien de bon pour lui.

Il se mit à tapoter plus fort sur son portable, essayant de pulvériser son record en même temps que de libérer son angoisse et son inquiétude. Eren se mit à chérir celui qui avait inventé les jeux qui servaient à passer le temps, quand une main se posa dans ses cheveux. Il leva la tête et croisa les yeux gris de Levi, qui le regardait avec étonnement.

« Les gamins... Qu'est-ce qu'ils foutraient sans leurs putains de portables ? », soupira-t-il.

Eren sourit à cette phrase et se leva pour faire face à son interlocuteur. Il le dépassait d'une tête et cela l'amusait intérieurement de voir que l'homme le plus parfait du monde avait quand même un soucis de grandeur. Levi dût se rendre compte de ce que pensait l'adolescent car il fronça les sourcils avant de faire volte-face pour s'éloigner d'Eren. L'adolescent sentait qu'il était agacé.

« Commence à ranger, gamin. On s'en va ! »

Une demi-heure plus tard, tout fut remballé et ils étaient en route pour rentrer chez eux. Eren n'avait pas croisé Hanji, mais la phrase qu'elle avait prononcé lui revenait sans cesse en mémoire.

_« Je pense qu'il voulait être seul avec toi, Eren... ». _

La journée aurait été super s'il n'y avait pas eu ça ! Et en plus, il se concentrait sur cette phrase que quand Levi était dans la même voiture, à côté et à quelques centimètres de lui. Décidément, il n'avait pas de chance...

Eren regardait la campagne qui défilait à toute vitesse. Levi avait choisi de passer par l'autoroute, et le cadet était déçu de savoir que le temps qu'il passait avec lui en ce moment sera moins long qu'à l'allée. Il soupira intérieurement et se mit à fixer, sans gêne, le conducteur qui résidait à côté de lui.

Malgré sa légendaire expression neutre, Eren voyait qu'il était fatigué. Peut-être, à force de le regarder si souvent, il arrivait à voir les variations du visage de Levi ? Sans doute. Car il était humain, lui aussi, tout comme Eren. Mais l'adolescent était quasiment un livre ouvert par rapport à l'aîné qui cachait bien ses sentiments et ses expressions. Pourtant Hanji semblait arriver à ''décoder'' ce qu'était et ce que ressentait Levi. Ils devaient être amis depuis bien longtemps, pour qu'elle le comprenne autant. Eren s'aperçut qu'il ne savait vraiment rien de Levi hormis de sa vie publique. Et avait-il le droit ou la permission d'entrer dans sa vie privée ? Non. Ça ne se faisait pas. Levi aussi ne savait rien de lui. Et il fallait sans doute que ça reste ainsi. Qu'ils restent juste de simples connaissances dont l'un donne des cours à l'autre. Oui, si seulement rien ne pouvait changer, cela serait génial.

_Si seulement._

« T'habite où, gamin ? »

Eren sortit de ses pensées et se rendit compte qu'ils étaient déjà arrivés à la fin de l'autoroute. Eren se mit à fixer et à maudire à la fois e panneau qui annonçait en grand : Trost.. Merde, c'était passé trop vite. Et qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait tout ce temps, hein ? Il avait pensé à Levi ! Il fallait vraiment qu'il arrête de se prendre tout le temps la tête à propos de lui. Il n'a fait que ça toute la journée !

Il prit le GPS et mit son adresse. Levi hocha la tête et suivit ce que la voix féminine qui sortait de la boîte, lui demandait de faire. Une bonne dizaine de minutes plus tard, Eren était dans le camion, devant chez lui.

Putain ! Il voulait tellement rester avec Levi et ne pas subir à nouveau Mikasa. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. La maison d'Armin n'était pas chez lui, c'était ici. Il soupira et resta scotché au siège.

« Tu me fais quoi là ? Tu veux rester à ce point avec moi ? »

Eren tourna brutalement la tête vers Levi et le regarda avec ses deux billes vertes. Il sentait à nouveau ses joues chauffer et cela l'énervait de savoir qu'il ne pouvait pas contrôler son corps à ce point. Surtout devant Levi.

Il détacha sa ceinture et ouvrit la portière, tout en empoignant son sac. Il devait y aller !

« Merci pour aujourd'hui. », lança-t-il.

Levi haussa les épaules et lui offrit un regard amusé.

« Salut, gamin ! »

Eren lui offrit un sourire et claqua la portière en guise d'au revoir. Il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Il essaya de se calmer et prit une grande inspiration. L'adolescent jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la voiture de Levi qui attendait toujours à l'entrée. Le peintre l'observait sans doute. Une vague de joie l'envahit et il ouvra grand la porte.

Mais son sourire se fana. Toute la joie et le bonheur qu'il avait accumulé s'en alla d'un coup, comme si on venait de nettoyer et de jeter à la poubelle toute sa bonne humeur.

Mikasa était là, assise sur un tabouret, devant la table de la salle à manger. Son portable était entre ses mains, et cela étonna Eren. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui le choqua. C'était le visage de sa sœur.

Elle avait des cernes comme si elle n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, et ne semblait pas avoir bouger de la journée. Son visage était plus pâle que d'habitude et était vide d'expression. Mais ce n'était pas comme Levi. Non. C'était effrayant.

Mikasa se tourna lentement vers lui, mais aucun sourire ne traversa son visage quand elle le vit.

_Ce n'était pas normal._

Eren s'approcha doucement d'elle et soudain, Mikasa se leva et le prit dans ses bras. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas fait ça ? Quelque chose clochait. Et cela inquiétait vraiment l'adolescent.

« Mikasa ? »

Sa sœur leva les yeux vers lui. Des yeux vides d'expressions et de sentiments. Elle prit le visage d'Eren entre ses mains et il vit que quelque gouttes de sang apparaissaient, tellement elle se mordait la lèvre. Elle reprit son souffle, comme si elle venait de courir un marathon. Puis elle regarda à nouveau les yeux ignorants et naïfs de son frère.

« Maman a eu un accident de voiture. »


	7. 7 Tragedy

**Voilà enfin le chapitre 7. Je pense que c'est celui qui m'a le plus épuisé. Pas au niveau des idées, car ça j'en avais, mais au niveau des sentiments, car ce chapitre est vraiment sur ce que ressent Eren et ce qui va se passer suite au chapitre 6, et j'ai eu peur de trop en faire. Il y aussi beaucoup d'événements dans ce chapitre et c'est vrai que cela tourne au drame, mais bon je suis une sadique et j'aime faire souffrir les personnages...**

**Aussi, une très bonne amie à moi, qui est bilingue et qui écrit aussi des FanFictions, a décidé de traduire Paint The Life. Je trouve ça vraiment gentil et je la remercie de tout cœur. **

**Ensuite, merci beaucoup à ceux qui laissent des reviews et qui continue à lire cette Fanfic', ça me motive vraiment.**

**boadicee** : Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira et je laisse découvrir ce qu va arriver pour sa mère !

**Youmiku**** :** De toute façon, je ne peux écrire que le week-end et maintenant le lundi soir. Le vendredi, c'est le moment où j'ai le plus d'inspirations et j'écris au moins une dizaine de pages... Mais après, c'est le vide total. C'est pour ça que je bénis Hanji et que je l'adore. En tout cas, merci beaucoup ! (et elle est super ta fic', continue ainsi e_e )

**S-Lay L**** : **Eren a toujours été malchanceux, même dans le manga, il l'est. Il attire la poisse, c'est un don chez lui. Et désolé pour la faute !

**P'titeLilith** : Je sens que je vais pas arrêter de couper maintenant... Je suis vraiment trop cruelle ! Merci beaucoup en tout cas et voici ce chapitre (où toutes les réponses à tes hypothèses sont là...)

**Gaiseric08**** :** Oui ça peut être une raison, mais ça serait trop facile, ah ah ! Merci et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

**Shymca :**Merci beaucoup ! Et j'espère que la suite te conviendra !

**Mira2a**** :** Ils sont toujours trop mignons Eren et Levi. x) Et Hanji, c'est Hanji, toujours aussi folle. Après la fin, c'est parce que je suis méchante et j'ai besoin de rendre l'histoire triste... En tout cas merci !

**Bonne lecture à vous, en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira !**

* * *

><p>C'était un cauchemar. Enfin il espérait que s'en était un...<p>

Ce que venait de prononçait Mikasa, ces mots qui avaient été lâchés, Eren ne savait pas comment les recevoir et les comprendre. La phrase avait pourtant était claire. Mais dans l'esprit du brun, tout s'embrouillait. Ses sentiments, ses pensées, ses projets. Tout. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, il ne savait pas quoi penser de ça. Sa sœur était au bord des larmes, mais lui, il restait figé, son visage vide d'expression. Même la joie qu'il ressentait quelques minutes auparavant avait disparue, s'était volatilisée. Désormais tout était vide. Il sentit ses jambes trembler puis fléchir, et il finit à terre dans la seconde qui suivit. Il voulait disparaître. Ne plus rien ressentir. La vie était trop dure, trop cruelle.

Mikasa s'approcha doucement de lui, puis vint le rejoindre à terre. Elle l'enlaça avec la plus grande douceur du monde et appuya sa tête sur son épaule. Pour Eren, tout semblait se déroulait au ralenti. Il continuait à scruter le plafond cherchant une réponse.

« Elle est dans le coma. »

Cette phrase le fit frissonner, à la fois de soulagement mais aussi de terreur. Sa mère n'était pas morte. Mais n'était pas en vie, non plus. Elle était dans cet état de somnolence entre la vie et la mort. Eren sentit ses lèvres tremblaient sous le choc. Il voulait savoir.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Les bras de Mikasa le serrèrent plus fort, comme si elle avait peur qu'il parte, qu'il s'enfuit loin d'elle. Ou qu'il s'écroule sous le poids de la vérité. Mais elle savait qu'il devait savoir. Elle aurait tellement voulu qu'il reste dans l'ignorance, dans son cocon. Que la vie l'épargne de toutes les souffrances. Eren sentait tout ça dans les bras de Mikasa. Il lisait en elle, comme Levi lisait en lui.

« Elle était fatiguée. Elle dormait mal en ce moment. Puis, elle a percuté une autre voiture, pendant un moment d'inattention. Ça s'est passé hier soir. »

Eren sentit alors les larmes qu'il retenait depuis toute à l'heure, couler doucement sur sa joue. Il avait chaud et froid en même temps. Pourquoi sa mère ? Pourquoi elle et pas un autre ? Pourquoi ça devait tomber sur elle ? Et sur eux ? Déjà que leur père n'était jamais là, on voulait maintenant leur retiré leur mère ? C'est injuste ! La vie est trop injuste. Pourtant elle l'avait toujours été, et ce n'était pas d'aujourd'hui. Mais jamais elle ne les avait fait autant pleuré.

Il avala sa salive avec difficulté et son corps se mit à frémir sous les hoquets qui le parcouraient. Il se sentait faible et inoffensif. Son épaule était mouillé, sans doute car Mikasa pleurait, elle aussi. Il n'avait jamais vu sa sœur pleurer. Si elle le faisait, c'était dans sa chambre, au calme et à l'abri des regards des autres. Elle avait toujours été forte. Et voir cela, brisait encore plus le cœur d'Eren.

Et est-ce que son père le savait ? Est-ce qu'il allait venir pour surmonter cette épreuve avec eux ? Ou les laisserait-il tomber encore une fois, comme il l'avait toujours fait ? Eren sentit l'angoisse le gagner. Il voulait qu'il soit là, à côté d'eux. Mais il savait que cela semblait impossible. Pourtant il voulait essayer d'espérer.

Ils restèrent une bonne heure, l'un enlaça l'autre le plus fort possible pour se réconforter. Mikasa et son frère ne retenaient plus leurs larmes. Le mois avait été trop éprouvant, entre leurs disputes et l'accident. Ils voulaient lâcher leurs angoisses, profiter d'un de ces moments si rares, où tout le monde craque. Mais le brun voulait tout de même retourner en arrière.

Eren s'en voulait et culpabiliser énormément. S'il ne s'était pas disputé avec elle, peut-être que sa mère n'aurait pas été aussi fatiguée. Peut-être que c'était sa faute ? Pourtant il savait que ça ne l'était pas. C'était le destin. Ce putain de destin qui ne les avait jamais aidé et qui ne leur avait jamais donné quelque chose en retour. Ou peut-être que si, à Eren. ''_Levi_''. Néanmoins, cela sera sans doute éphémère, comme toutes les autres choses qui leur avait été donné. Il se crispa à cette pensée il ne voulait pas.

Ses sanglots cessèrent lentement, et, exténué, il s'endormit sur l'épaule de sa sœur. Sur l'épaule de la dernière chose qui lui restait, probablement.

Le matin fut encore plus horrible. Il ouvrit avec difficulté ses yeux, et il se retrouva nez à nez avec une Mikasa endormie. Par pur réflexe, il s'écarta brusquement et il se retint de gémir de douleur. Il avait des courbatures partout et sa tête lui faisait mal. Il porta sa main à son front puis celle-ci glissa et rencontra ses yeux qui étaient rouges et boursouflés tellement il avait pleuré. Puis il jeta un coup d'œil à Mikasa. Elle s'était enveloppé d'une couverture et s'était assise sur le sol, sa tête reposant sur le canapé.

Il se leva avec précaution, essayant de ne pas réveiller sa sœur, et alla directement à la salle de bain faire sa toilette. Il se sentait plus léger que la veille, vu qu'il avait lâché l'accumulation de stress en lui. Mais il se sentait tout de même mal. Il ne pouvait pas se sentir bien après ce qui s'était passé. Non, c'était impossible.

Il se déshabilla et alla sous la douche. Il se frotta bien la tête, et se glissa à terre, avant de mettre à regarder un point invisible devant lui. Sa tête était un bric-à-brac tellement il était perdu. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Eren resta ainsi pendant quelques minutes, puis décida de sortir, car son ventre criait famine.

Il se fit à manger, comme chaque jour, comme si rien n'avait changé. Mais c'était faux. Tout avait changé. Même la plus petite habitude allait changer après ce qui venait de se passer. Tout ne serait plus pareils.

« Eren ? »

Il se retourna et trouva une Mikasa aux yeux rouges et gonflés. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille, ce qui changeait de d'habitude.

« Salut. »

C'était la première fois qu'il parlait comme un robot, sans expression. Puis il se retourna à nouveau et se concentra sur le micro-onde qui était en train de réchauffer un bol de lait. Mais deux bras s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille et il sentit un corps chaud se presser contre son dos.

« Allons voir maman, aujourd'hui. »

Le brun hocha doucement la tête et prit les mains de Mikasa dans les siennes.

* * *

><p>Eren avait toujours détesté les hôpitaux. Et il les détestait encore plus maintenant. Les infirmières dont la plupart du temps étaient d'humeur massacrante, les médecins qui vous parlaient de choses avec un vocabulaire scientifique qui ressemblait plus à du chinois qu'autre chose, ou encore des patients qui se croient tout permis, alors que certains souffrent plus qu'eux. C'est toutes ces choses qu'Eren détestait en plus des piqûres et des déjeuners dégueulasses qu'ils vous servent. Il était allé qu'une seule fois, lorsqu'il avait eu une appendicite et cela l'avait dégoûté définitivement. Mais savoir qu'il devait y retourner à nouveau pour voir sa mère endormie, le terrifiait.<p>

Pourtant, il était là, devant l'accueil et il attendait sagement avec sa sœur qui tenait un bouquet, que la dame de l'accueil veuille bien leur dire où se trouvait la chambre de leur mère. Mais celle-ci ne semblait pas s'être aperçu de leur présence, vu comment elle fouillait dans ses papiers. Eren se racla la gorge dans le but d'attirer l'attention de cette dernière, qui lâcha un petit cri de mépris comme réponse.

« Vous voulez ? », demanda-t-elle avec une voix amère.

La politesse des personnes qui s'occupent de l'accueil, aura toujours le don d'étonner Eren... Et une chose de plus à rajouter à la liste de ce qu'il détestait à l'hôpital !

« La chambre de Carla Jaeger, s'il vous plaît. », répondit Eren, essayant de rester calme et poli.

« Et vous êtes ? »

« Ses enfants. », déclara Mikasa, sans laisser le temps à son frère de donner la réponse.

Elle dévisagea longuement Eren et sa sœur, puis tapota sur son clavier tout en fixant l'ordinateur.

« Chambre 208. », lança-t-elle en ne leur adressant aucun regard.

Puis, sans la saluer, Mikasa attrapa de sa main libre, Eren par le bras et l'entraîna dans les couloirs de l'hôpital. Ils marchèrent pendant bonnes cinq minutes, entre ses murs blancs qui se ressemblaient tous autant que les autres. Eren se demandait si un jour, quelqu'un s'était perdu et avait disparu dans l'immensité de ces couloirs qui ressemblait à un labyrinthe. Sans doute...

Ils arrivèrent devant une chambre et Mikasa ne prit pas la peine de frapper. Elle entra dedans suivi de son frère. La pièce était d'un blanc immaculé avec une grande fenêtre sur le mur d'en face. Le lit était au milieu de la salle avec des machines du côté droit et des sièges et un table du côté gauche. Il y avait aussi une porte – sûrement celle de la salle de bain – en face du lit. Puis, comme une statue ou une déesse, était posée Carla Jaeger, dans le lit, au milieu de la salle. Le temps semblait s'être stoppé pour Eren. Il s'avança doucement puis s'assit sur l'un des sièges et fixa le visage endormi et reposant de sa mère. Mikasa déposa les fleurs et les rejoignit sans aucun bruit.

Puis ils la regardèrent, sans échanger un seul mot. Eren remarqua que son teint n'était plus aussi pâle que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, et les cernes étaient moins voyantes. Seules quelques griffures au niveau des bras prouvaient bien que l'accident avait eu lieu, rien d'autre. Elle semblait être figée, comme un film qu'on met sur arrêt. Mais la poitrine qui s'abaissait au rythme de sa respiration montrait le contraire.

« Tu crois qu'elle nous entend ? », souffla Eren.

Mikasa haussa les épaules.

« Peut-être... Tu veux lui dire quelque chose ? »

Eren ne sut quoi dire. C'est vrai qu'il voulait lui des choses, mais pas devant sa sœur. Et comme si celle-ci avait compris ce à quoi pensait son frère, Mikasa se leva et sortit de la pièce, en faisant un clin d'œil à ce dernier.

C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva seul avec le corps inanimé de sa mère. Il inspira profondément et prit les mains gelées de Carla. Puis il fixa ses paupières, comme s'il pouvait voir ses yeux à travers.

« D-Désolé... Je suis désolé. J'aurai dû être là. », bafouilla-t-il

Il s'arrêta dans son élan. Peut-être serait-ce la dernière chose que sa mère entendrait. Peut-être que c'était la dernière fois qu'il la voyait. Il sentit ses mains grelotter. Non, il devait tout lui dire maintenant, avant que la tristesse s'empare de lui. Il inspira à nouveau et ferma les yeux.

« Si j'avais put t'écouter, si j'avais fait ce que tu avais dis, si j'avais accepter le fait de devenir médecin, peut-être que tu ne serais pas dans ce lit, aujourd'hui. Tu serais encore à nos côtés. Je suis désolé... Mais tu sais à quel point je tiens de toi. Toujours à vouloir me battre pour ce qu'il me semble bon. Mais cette fois, je pense que je n'aurais pas dû faire ça... Le pire, c'est que je n'étais pas là quand tout ça est arrivé. J'étais à une exposition. Je n'aurais pas dû y aller. Je n'aurais pas dû suivre Levi. Levi, c'est un peintre qui me donne des cours. Il est grincheux mais sympa. »

Il eu un bref rire au fait de dire ça et rouvrit les yeux. Sa mère était toujours là, comme toute à l'heure.

« Si tu étais là, tu ne voudrais pas que je traîne avec un mec comme ça. Et je te le dis maintenant, comme un lâche. Je suis nul, hein ? Mais bon... Ce qui est fait est fait. Mais, s'il te plaît, sors de ce putain de coma. Comment on va faire sans toi ? Comment on va faire sans parents ? Même Mikasa a pleuré. Tu peux pas nous faire ça ! Reviens avec nous, s'il te plaît... »

La voix d'Eren se mit à trembler.

« S'il te plaît... »

Il fixait toujours le visage de sa mère et il sentit à nouveau les gouttes d'eau salées s'écouler le long de ses joues. Non, il ne devait pas ! Il essuya rapidement ses larmes avec la manche de son sweat-shirt et se leva. Il regarda sa mère et lâcha sa main. Puis, il partit de la chambre, sans se retourner. Mikasa l'attendait dans les couloirs puis quand elle le vit, elle entra à nouveau dans la chambre.

Eren décida d'aller prendre un chocolat chaud à la cafétéria de l'hôpital, en attendant.

Il n'y avait pas grand monde, à son soulagement et il jeta un coup d'œil à son portable, tout en buvant une gorgée du liquide chaud qu'il venait de commander. Toutefois, il faillit s'étouffer avec quand il vit qu'il avait deux appels manqués venant de son père. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait ? Pris d'un élan de courage, il composa son numéro et porta l'appareil à son oreille.

« Allô ? »

Eren eut le souffle coupé. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas entendu cette voix ?

« Eren ? C'est toi ? »

Le concernée émit un bref ''oui'' pour confirmer sa question. Il entendit un soupir de soulagement dans son oreille.

« Je sais ce qui s'est passé, désolé... Je reviens dans quinze jours. T'en fais pas, ça va aller. »

Eren sentit sa gorge se serrer à ses mots. Il allait revenir. Il fut soulagé d'apprendre cette nouvelle.

« Papa... »

Il n'arriva pas à finir la phrase, car il ne savait pas quoi dire. Le remercier ? Non, toute personne ferait ça. Ce que faisait son père était tout à fait normal. Comment avait-il pu douter comme quoi il allait venir ?

« Bon, je dois y aller Eren. »

« Ok, a plus. », souffla-t-il.

« Au revoir, Eren. »

Il raccrocha à peine qu'une main se posa sur son épaule. Il tourna la tête et tomba sur les yeux gris de Mikasa, qui étaient remplis d'étonnement et de questions.

« C'était qui ? »

« Papa. »

Elle hocha la tête et fit signe à Eren de la suivre. Le brun finit vite fait son chocolat et partit en trombe de la cafétéria.

Ils marchaient depuis dix bonnes minutes en direction de leur maison. Ils étaient venus à pieds, vu que l'hôpital était à une demi-heure d'ici, et qu'aucun bus n'allait dans cette direction. Il faisait froid et les arbres nus et sans feuilles leur rappelaient que les fêtes de fin d'année approchées de plus en plus. La ville allait bientôt être décorée avec des sapins, des guirlandes, et peut-être de la neige.

L'année dernière, il n'avait pas neigé, pour le plus grand malheur d'Eren et de Jean qui auraient bien voulu se balancer des boules de neige dans la tête de chacun. Sasha et Connie, eux, auraient voulu faire un bonhomme de neige, et Armin avait été rassuré, comme quoi les cours n'avaient pas été annulés... Et c'était bien le seul à être content pour ça !

Eren soupira et regarda du coin de l'œil, sa sœur qui tapotait sur son portable. Mikasa qui envoyait des messages ? C'était bien trop bizarre. Il essaya de s'approcher doucement, pour pouvoir lire le nom du destinataire, quand soudain il trébucha et manqua de se retrouver à terre. Il vit que c'était Mikasa, qui avait voulu lui faire un croche-pied.

« Comme ça, tu m'espionnes ? », fit-elle, le sourire aux lèvres.

Eren haussa les épaules et continua de marcher, comme si de rien ne s'était passé. Mikasa avait, elle aussi, une vie qui ne le concernait pas. C'était une adulte depuis bientôt un an. Eren aussi menait sa petite vie, et il ne lui en parlait donc pourquoi Mikasa lui en parlerait ?

« C'était comment ton expo, hier ? »

Le brun se crispa. Devait-il lui dire ce que lui avait dit Hanji ? Sûrement pas, sinon comme il connaissait sa sœur, elle irait voir Levi, pour l'insulter de tout les noms possibles. Et après, elle séquestrerait Eren dans sa chambre, et il devra rester enfermé jusqu'à ce qu'un prince vienne le délivrer de sa tour. Mais ça risque d'être difficile avec Mikasa comme dragon...

« C'était bien. », répondit-il d'un ton indifférent.

Et leur discussion s'arrêta là.

* * *

><p>Les cours reprirent et c'est là que commença le calvaire d'Eren. Alternant entre ses crises d'angoisse qui devenaient de plus en plus fréquentes, la nuit, et les cours qui lui donnaient envie de dormir, le jour, il fut rapidement fatigué encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Armin était au courant et lui disait qu'il pouvait louper une journée de cours, pour se reposer. Mais il ne voulait pas. Si sa mère voyait qu'il pouvait s'en sortir, lorsqu'elle se réveillerait, peut-être qu'elle accepterait enfin ses choix. Peut-être...<p>

Mikasa, elle, continuait d'aller à l'université, mais commença aussi à ressentir la fatigue, vu qu'elle devait rester éveillée le soir pour régler certaines factures ou autres dossiers importants. Eren avait voulu plusieurs fois l'aider, mais celle-ci avait rétorqué comme quoi c'était elle l'adulte maintenant, et non lui. Elle pouvait s'en sortit toute seule, disait-elle...

Le mercredi, Eren se rendit à nouveau à l'hôpital pour voir sa mère, et emmena des fleurs, par la même occasion. Il lui parla à nouveau de ce qui se passait à la maison, de la fatigue de Mikasa, du retour de son père, des cours, d'Armin et de ses amis. Et comme la dernière fois, Eren fut déçu de voir que sa mère ne se réveillait toujours pas. Seul le ''bip'' de la machine lui répondait. Rien d'autre.

Finalement, le vendredi, il craqua et décida de rester chez lui, dans son lit, bien au chaud. Il ne voulait voir personne aujourd'hui et il voulait se reposer. Tant pis pour le cours avec Levi. Ce sera pour une prochaine fois. Puis, cela ne devait pas le déranger de ne pas voir Eren pendant une semaine, après tout il l'avait déjà vu deux jours de suite, la semaine dernière, cela avait dû lui suffire.

Les heures passèrent vite et Mikasa rentra vers seize heures, ayant un cour annulé. Eren descendit pour l'écouter raconter sa journée, et tout se passa comme d'habitude. Comme si rien n'était arrivé. Comme si leur mère était toujours là. Mais Eren savait que c'était faux et qu'un jour, il ne pourrait échapper au fait qu'il allait à nouveau souffrir à cause de ça. Néanmoins, il voulait retarder cela le plus possible. Sa mère se réveillera, il en était certain.

La soirée se passa calmement et ils décidèrent de profiter du fait qu'ils étaient tout les deux pour regarder un film. Ce fut l'une des rares soirées qu'ils passèrent ensembles, mais cela leur convenait. Ils avaient besoin de l'un et de l'autre en ce moment.

Mais le lendemain, rien ne se passa comme prévu.

Eren avait décidé d'aller voir sa mère et s'était levé assez tôt le matin. Mikasa dormait déjà et il s'était préparé vite-fait et avait essayé de faire le moins de bruits possibles. En vain...

« Tu fais quoi, Eren ? »

Le concernée tourna la tête et croisa sa sœur en chemise de nuit, ses cheveux noirs en bataille et le visage encore endormi.

« Je vais voir maman. », déclara-t-il.

« Tu n'es pas obligé d'aller la voir tout le temps. »

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? »

Mikasa haussa les épaules puis se dirigea vers lui.

« Pour rien. Fais attention à toi. », fit-elle tout en lui mettant son écharpe rouge autour du cou.

Le brun acquiesça avec un mouvement de tête et se précipita dehors, laissant sa sœur seule.

Il fut arrivé au bout de vingt minutes, ayant un peu couru sur la route, tout en shootant les feuilles brunes qui étaient tombés des arbres. Il faudrait qu'il pense à acheter le cadeau de Noël pour Mikasa, par la même occasion.

Il parcourut les grands couloirs sans vie et il arriva enfin devant la chambre 208. Cela semblait devenir une habitude pour lui. Mais quand il l'ouvrit, son cœur s'arrêta. Il n'y avait plus personne, plus de corps, plus de machines, plus rien. Eren sortit essoufflé et en trombe de la salle. Putain ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ? Où était sa mère ? Il fallait qu'il trouve une infirmière et maintenant ! Il courut dans plusieurs couloirs avant de trouver enfin une infirmière.

« Hey ! », interpella-t-il.

La jeune femme se retourna et se retrouva devant un adolescent haletant.

« Bonjour. Puis-je vous aider ? »

Eren essaya de reprendre son souffle.

« Bonjour. Je voudrais savoir où se trouve la patiente de la chambre 208. »

L'adolescent sentit une boule se former dans son ventre à la vu du visage étonné que lui adressait l'infirmière. Il se dit que la réaction de cette dernière aurait été la même, s'il avait demandé qu'on lui décroche la lune. Mais il ne voulait pas d'une lune, il voulait sa mère !

« Vous êtes qui ? »

C'est quoi cette question ? Qu'est-ce que ça lui fait de savoir qui il est ?

« Son fils, Eren Jaeger. »

Nouveau changement de regard. Mais celui-là n'annonçait rien de bon. C'était des yeux remplis d'effroi.

« Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? »

Mais de quoi ? Il en avait marre de répondre à ses questions ! C'était pas si compliqué de savoir où se trouvait sa mère ! Si ?

Il lui la regarda avec des yeux remplis de questions et celle-ci baissa la tête.

« J-Je l'avais dit à votre sœur pourtant... »

Elle l'avait dit d'une voix désolé. Une voix qui n'annonçait vraiment rien de bon. Et pour appuyait ses dires, elle releva la tête et ses yeux vinrent se planter dans ceux d'Eren.

« On l'a transféré dans une autre section. Elle a été diagnostiqué comme étant dans un coma de type 4 : en mort cérébrale. »

Eren fut parcouru d'un grand frisson et s'effondra à terre dans la seconde qui suivit comme si tout ses membres avaient lâché. C'était réellement un cauchemar ! Ce n'était pas possible ! Il était perdu, ne sachant plus quoi faire. Sa mère se dirigeait maintenant tout droit vers la mort, et il n'avait rien vu venir. Pourquoi ça ? Pourquoi sa sœur ne lui avait rien dit ? Qu'avait-il fait pour mérité ça ? Putain !

Il avait mal au cœur, mal aux jambes, mal à la tête. Il souffrait de partout, comme s'il venait de tomber d'un immeuble. Mais psychologiquement c'était le cas. Tout venait de s'effondrer en même temps que sa mère.

Et comme pour le dégoûter encore plus, l'infirmière continuait de le regarder avec des yeux remplis de pitié et de compassion. Il ne voulait pas voir ça ! Il n'avait pas besoin de pitié, ni de compassion ! Tout ce qu'il souhaitait c'est qu'on le laisse tranquille, qu'on lui foute la paix. Que la vie arrête de s'acharner sur lui.

Il se releva tout en vacillant, et fit quelques pas en chancelant. Il devait partir d'ici. Il étouffait dans ses couloirs qui devenaient trop petits et qui semblaient se refermer sur lui. Il avait besoin d'air.

C'est alors qu'il partit, ne saluant même pas l'infirmière. Arrivé, dehors, il courut. Il ne savait pas où aller, ni même qui il était. Il voulait tout oublier. S'enfuir de cette vie qu'il n'arrivait pas à contrôler et qui ne le faisait que souffrir.

Les gens qu'il croisa le regardèrent bizarrement. Mais personne ne stoppa sa course. Ses jambes lui faisaient mal, mais il s'en foutait. La douleur n'était rien comparé au chagrin qui le rongeait intérieurement et les questions qui l'assaillaient mentalement.

Mikasa le savait ? Mais comment ça se fait qu'elle ne lui ai pas dit ? C'était sa mère, elle aurait pu lui dire !

Soudain, il s'arrêta.

Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait pu lui dire ? Que sa mère allait se diriger vers la mort ? Elle était déjà en train de le faire quand elle était tombé dans le coma. Eren avait été juste idiot de croire qu'elle survivrait. Mikasa avait dû déjà faire son deuil depuis longtemps, en même temps qu'elle avait su qu'elle était dans le coma. Elle savait que sa mère n'allait pas s'en sortir. C'est lui le fautif, pas sa sœur.

Il reprit son chemin et sentit les larmes lui piquaient les yeux. Il ne devait pas...

Puis, brusquement, il se prit un poteau dans la tête. Enfin, il crut que c'était un poteau. Il se frotta la tête et leva les yeux, mais il ne vit rien. Mais, quand il les baissa, il crut que son cœur allait définitivement s'arrêter. Merde ! Pourquoi maintenant ?

Levi.

Il était là, devant lui, le regardant avec une expression de stupéfaction. Ses cheveux étaient toujours aussi bien coiffés et il portait un pull avec un jean. Il était dans une tenue normale et banale, ce qui surprit Eren. Mais cela n'était rien, par rapport au regard qu'il lui adressait. Des yeux pleins de questions et d'étonnement. C'était la première fois qu'il laissait paraître aussi bien son état. Et cela choqua un peu Eren. Mais, en même temps, il était là, devant lui, au bord des larmes. Et en plus, il n'était pas venu à son cour, hier soir. Le destin s'acharnait vraiment sur lui. Il avait honte d'être ici, devant Levi, avec une tête de chien battu. Il ne voulait pas qu'il le voit dans cet état.

Mais le peintre ne semblait pas être préoccupé par ça, et semblait plutôt inquiet.

Eren fit quelques pas en arrière tout en continuant de regarder les orbes gris de l'aînée, qu ne le lâchaient pas. Puis soudain, celui-ci s'avança brutalement vers l'adolescent et le prit par la manche. Le lycéen ne comprit pas ce qu'il se passait, qu'il se retrouva tiré par Levi, il ne sait où. Il essayait de se défendre à plusieurs reprises, mais abandonna. Il n'avait pas la volonté de se défendre. Même si Levi était en train de l'attirer dans une rue pour le tuer correctement comme quoi il n'était pas venu la veille, cela ne l'aurait pas gêné. Il n'avait plus rien à perdre.

Soudain, il atterrit dans une ruelle vide et assez sombre. L'homme le plaqua contre le mur et Eren tourna la tête sur le côté. Finalement, oui, il allait mourir...

« Eren ? »

C'était la voix de Levi. Mais celle-ci n'était pas comme d'habitude. Elle était plus douce. L'interpellé tourna la tête et tomba nez à nez avec Levi, qui le regardait bizarrement. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait ? S'il désirait le tuer autant faire vite !

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Eren ne sut quoi dire. Il ne savait, lui aussi, ce qu'il se passait en ce moment chez lui. Il était tout chamboulé et dire que tout allait bien pour ne pas inquiéter Levi, serait vraiment une très grosse connerie.

« Rien. Laisse-moi. »

Il se redressa et s'apprêta à partir, mais la main de Levi sur sa manche le retint. Eren fit volte-face et le regarda, irrité. Mais, son irritation laissa place à la peur quand il vit le regard gris du peintre, rempli de colère. Merde... On ne pouvait même pas le laisser tranquille deux secondes ?

« Tu crois que je vais te laisser partir alors qu'on a un cour à rattraper ? », lâcha Levi avec un ton désapprobateur.

C'est ainsi qu'il fut encore emmené de force, mais cette fois, vers la boutique.

* * *

><p><strong>PS : J'ai plusieurs fois repost, vu que j'ai eu des problèmes de connexion, veuillez me pardonner...<strong>


	8. 8 Refuge

**Bonsoir tout le monde !**

**Désolé pour le retard, mais pour une fois j'ai une vrai excuse : ce week-end, je n'étais pas chez moi et je n'ai rien pu faire, hormis pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps, comme quoi je n'avais toujours rien fait, du moins, que je n'avais toujours rien écrit. De plus, j'écris deux autres ficsen parallèle, et c'est vrai que je galère même si pour moi Paint The Life est celle que je dois écrire en priorité. **

**Merci encore pour vos reviews et je suis désolée d'avoir couper à ce moment-là !**

**S-Lay L :**Je suis d'accord avec toi et oui, il n'a pas de chance. (même si je m'y attendais pour son père, mais la façon dont il est mort m'a un peu choq uée...) Et oui, Levi se promène n'importe où et on le croise n'importe quand ! (surtout pour Eren)

**Youmiku**** :** Merci beaucoup ! Et t'en fais pas pour ta fic', c'est souvent mon problème à moi aussi. Je sens que tu vas me tuer pour le retard, mais c'est pas grave. (je ne suis pas masochiste, je te rassure !)

**P'titeLilith**** :** Oui, je le fais exprès, j'adore quand on me traite de méchante. x) En tout cas merci beaucoup, mais je pense pas que tu vas me pardonner vu que je la poste en retard. x)

**LoloSawyer :** Merci beaucoup pour les reviews que tu as laissé, ça m'a fait vraiment plaisir. (surtout que j'adore ce que tu écris mais je n'ai jamais pu laisser une review pour te dire à quel point j'aime, timidité maladive, désolé u_u, pourtant il faudrait vraiment que je le fasse !). En tout cas, je suis contente que tu dises que leur relation est assez complexe, car c'est ce que je voulais faire ressentir, tu as parfaitement résumé leur relation. J'ai vraiment voulu essayer de toucher les lecteurs avec ce chapitre 7, et je suis heureuse de savoir que j'ai réussi ! Après, je te laisse découvrir ce qu'il va se passer avec Levi. Merci beaucoup et j'espère que le chapitre te plaira !

**Mira2a :**Oui, je sais, merci. x) Sinon, pour la mort cérébral, je ne sais pas trop comment t'expliquer, mais c'est un genre de coma où on ne se réveille pas, et on est déclaré comme ''mort'', même si le cœur continue de battre, mais bien sûr, à l'aide de machines. Néanmoins, certains cas arrivent à se réveiller, mais c'est très rare. Merci beaucoup en tout cas !

**PumpyZombie :**Merci beaucoup et j'espère que la suite te plaira ! ^^

**Gaiseric08 :** Merci beaucoup et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira également !

**Bonne lecture à tous ! (et désolé pour les éventuelles fautes que j'ai laissé.)**

* * *

><p>Les rues commençaient déjà à devenir sombres et le froid se faisait de plus en plus insistant. Seuls les quelques réverbères montraient à Eren le chemin qu'il devait suivre. Il errait, seul, dans les avenues désertes d'un quartier inconnu, qu'il ne connaissait pas.<p>

_Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? Depuis combien de temps déambulait-il dehors ?_

Ses doigts étaient engourdis à cause du froid et il sentait la fatigue le gagner seconde après seconde. Où était-il ? Il ne reconnaissait pas l'endroit. Il n'était pas dans son quartier. Soudain, il eut l'impression de recevoir un coup de marteau sur la tête et tout lui revint.

Levi, sa fuite, son errance.

Merde. Il porta sa main à son front essayant d'apaiser l'horrible douleur qui venait de le faire revenir à la réalité.

Il était là car il ne savait où aller après ce qu'il s'était passé, il y a quelques heures plus tôt. Il avait bien pensé à retourner chez lui, mais voir Mikasa le mettrait à nouveau en colère, vu le mensonge que cette dernière lui avait caché.

Comment avait-elle pu ? Comment votre propre sœur peut vous cacher quelque chose d'aussi horrible ? Pour ne pas vous blesser encore plus que vous ne l'êtes déjà ? C'était n'importe quoi ! Des mensonges ! Elle n'avait pas d'excuses. Du moins, elle en avait plus. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait lui dire pour lui faire comprendre ce qu'elle venait d'engendrer ? Rien. Eren ne pouvait pas exprimer ce qu'il éprouvait en ce moment. C'est vrai qu'au début, il pensait que c'était lui le fautif et non Mikasa, mais maintenant, tout semblait différent.

_Sûrement à cause de ce qu'il s'était passé avec Levi._ Oui, c'était sans aucun doute ça.

Il ne voulait pas retourner chez Armin. Du moins, il ne pouvait pas. Il avait déjà assez abusé de la gentillesse de son ami ainsi que de son grand-père. Il allait donc rester là, perdu dans ce quartier qu'il ne connaissait pas ? Seul, avec pour compagnie ses vêtements sales et un cœur plus que brisé ? Il ne pouvait pas rester planté là. Il devait aller chez quelqu'un et tout de suite.

Il s'avança alors vers le muret qui délimitait le terrain d'une maison et s'assit sur le trottoir, tout en s'adossant à celui-ci. Il ne faisait pas chaud et il allait finir en état de glaçon si ça continuait. Il sortit son portable et vit avec horreur qu'il n'avait plus de batterie. Merde. Alors il allait mourir de froid sur un trottoir ? C'était triste comme mort. Il aurait préféré se faire tuer par Levi, finalement.

Eren releva la tête et fixa le ciel sombre dont seules quelques étoiles arrivaient à percer les ténèbres de ce dernier. Il sentit la haine et la tristesse se déverser en lui, mais les chassa rapidement. Il devait faire le vide en lui et se reposer. Ne plus penser. Mais c'était peine perdue.

_Oui, il aurait dû rester avec lui..._

* * *

><p>Eren avait été balancé comme un vulgaire torchon à travers la salle. Et comme pour le déstabiliser encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà, il entendit le bruit strident de la porte claquer derrière lui suivi des bruits de pas d'une personne qui semblaient s'avancer lentement vers lui.<p>

Putain ! Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là ? Non. Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là AVEC lui ? Oui, car Levi n'avait pas abandonné et l'avait traîné jusqu'à la boutique, pour son plus grand malheur. C'était la première fois qu'il se sentait aussi mal à l'aise, surtout dans cet endroit qui le mettait habituellement de bonne humeur. Et ce fut aussi la première fois qu'il voulait ne pas être ici et retourner dans sa maudite chambre pour qu'on le laisse tranquille.

Mais malgré les insultes qu'il avait vociféré pendant tout le trajet, Levi ne l'avait pas lâché, et c'étaient, maintenant, les poignets rouges et maltraités d'Eren qui en faisaient les frais. Il caressa ces derniers, comme pour les soulager du traitement qu'ils avaient subis. Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter ça ?

Soudain, il se figea, arrêtant tout geste et il s'aperçut, avec horreur, que les bruits de pas n'avaient toujours pas cessés. Levi était avec lui, et il ne devait pas l'oublier pour rester en vie. Et comme pour valider ce fait, il entendit la voix exaspérée de Levi clamer dans la salle :

« Dépêche-toi de te manier le cul ! Je suis en jour de repos aujourd'hui, donc normalement, je ne devrais pas être là. »

Eren ne releva pas la tête et continua à lui montrer son dos. Il avait encore assez de fierté et de courage pour ne pas se montrer vaincu. Il n'avait rien demander, alors pourquoi devrait-il obéir ? Pourquoi devrait-il ''se manier le cul'' ? Il avait aucune motivation à suivre les instructions du peintre. Il jouait peut-être le rebelle, mais il avait ses raisons.

Il resta immobile, debout, scrutant le sol et attendit la suite. Les bruits de pas continuaient à s'approcher de lui, mais il n'en tint pas compte. Il n'allait pas se laisser faire par lui.

Brusquement, une main vint se poser sur une épaule, ce qu'il le fit tressaillir. Cela ne sentait rien de bon... Et puis, comme pour confirmer son pressentiment, il sentit le souffle chaud de Levi dans son cou et qui semblait se rapprocher de plus en plus. Les secondes devinrent alors une interminable attente. Eren ne savait pas quoi faire et se sentait mal vis-à-vis de ce qui se passait. Il était furieux mais ne comprenait pourquoi Levi l'était, lui aussi. Il n'était peut-être pas aller en cour, la veille, cependant, pourquoi serait-il autant furieux concernant ça ?

Sa respiration se bloqua brutalement. Il venait d'imaginer une autre hypothèse, mais qui était moins rassurante et qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu qu'elle se produise. Est-ce que c'était à cause d'Hanji ? Avait-elle parlé à Levi de la réaction d'Eren quand elle avait entamé la ''conversation'' sur lui, lors de l'exposition ? Non... Elle n'aurait pas fait cela !?

« Je ne le répéterais pas deux fois, gamin. »

La voix agacée de Levi le fit redescendre sur Terre d'un coup sec. De plus, cela inquiétait Eren de ne pas voir son interlocuteur, même s'il l'imaginait très bien dans son dos, affichant une mine sévère. Et c'était bizarre d'imaginer cela. Eren l'avait vu très rarement colérique, et cela pour son plus grand bonheur. Les moments qu'il avait passé avec lui et dont il se souvenait étaient plutôt doux et où la violence n'avait pas eu sa place. Mais aujourd'hui tout semblait différent. Le Levi tendre et ronchon de d'habitude s'était volatilisé et n'était désormais qu'un homme sévère et irrité. Même toute à l'heure, dans la ruelle, il avait fait preuve de violence. Eren l'avait peut-être un peu cherché. Mais il était désemparé à l'heure actuelle. Il ne savait plus quoi faire, il ne savait plus ce qu'il était et ce qu'il cherchait désespérément dans ce monde vaste. Beaucoup trop vaste.

La main sur son épaule disparut brusquement, laissant Eren dans la confusion la plus totale. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ? S'éloignait-il ? Non, il n'y avait aucun bruit de pas.

Il attendait un signe de sa part, probablement.

L'adolescent sentit la rage se déverser en lui d'un coup sec. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait à la fin ? Il en avait plus qu'assez de tout cela ! Pourquoi ne le laissait-il pas tranquille ? Il voulait rester à ce point avec lui, Eren Jaeger ? C'est vrai que seulement Hanji avait dit ça et il n'avait aucune preuve de ce qu'elle avait avancé. Mais il ne pouvait pas aller se trouver un autre mec à veiller ? Pourtant avec son physique, il pouvait en avoir des hommes et des femmes à ses pieds... Alors pourquoi ça devait être lui ? Qu'avait-il encore fait pour mérité ça ?

Il se mordit la lèvre. Oui, c'est lui qu'il lui avait demandé de lui enseigner ce qu'il savait. De lui enseigner les arts. Mais pas de devenir son baby-sitter. Il en avait ras-le-bol. Et c'est à ce moment-là qu'il eut un déclic. Qu'il sut ce qu'il devait faire.

Il se retourna violemment vers Levi et planta son regard dans le sien. Eren vit à quel point ce dernier était en colère : ses fins sourcils étaient froissés dans un signe de mécontentement et il pouvait même le lire dans ses yeux. Ils n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres de l'autre. Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes et tout à coup, Eren s'approcha, réduisant encore plus la distance qui le séparait de son aîné. Et le contourna.

Il voulait sortir et rien n'allait l'en empêcher, désormais. Peut-être qu'il ne reverrait plus Levi à cause de ce geste, mais se sauver de cet endroit, à l'heure actuelle, était la chose la plus importante à ses yeux. Il voulait qu'on le laisse souffrir en paix. Il n'avait pas besoin de compassion, et encore moins celle de Levi. S'il venait à se briser, à ne plus retenir ses larmes devant lui, il ne l'accepterait pas.

Avec toute l'assurance du monde, il prit la poignée de la porte mais une main vint interrompre son geste en lui prenant le bras. Eren en eut plus que marre, mais n'eut pas le temps de protester qu'il se retrouva plaqué à nouveau contre un mur, qui était celui à côté de la porte. Il n'avait qu'un mètre qui le séparait de cette dernière. Mais sur ce mètre se trouvait aussi Levi, qui agrippait encore et toujours son bras. Et là, c'était plus difficile.

« Je répète ma question de toute à l'heure : qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Sa voix était sèche et sans appel. Eren devait donner une réponse et vite-fait, s'il tenait à la vie. Mais là encore, c'était délicat.

« Laisse-moi. Ma vie privée ne t'intéresse pas. »

La prise sur son bras se fit plus forte, ce qui le fit grimacer, et Levi le toisa encore une fois, mais avec un sourire moqueur. Et cela n'annonçait rien de bon pour Eren.

« Comme tu le dis, je m'en tape de ta vie. Mais je te demande ce qu'il se passe pour que tu ne veuilles pas rattraper ce putain de cour. »

Eren ne répondit pas. Il n'avait aucune motivation à lui dire ce qu'il se passait en ce moment dans sa tête. Et le savait-il réellement, lui ? Non, il ne savait pas, tout était trop flou et il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir correctement. Il voulait juste qu'on lui foute la paix ! C'était trop demandé, c'est ça ?!

Soudain, Levi l'empoigna par le col et l'approcha de lui. Ses yeux étaient plongés dans ceux d'Eren et ce dernier pouvait voir à quel point il était irrité. L'adolescent n'aimait franchement pas ça. De plus, Levi pouvait facilement lire en lui, ce qui le déstabiliser encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Mais arrivait-il à le faire en ce moment ?

« Grouille-toi de répondre. »

La colère d'Eren explosa. Pourquoi l'agressait-il à ce point ? Qu'est-ce que ça lui faisait de savoir ?

« Putain ! Fous-moi la paix ! J'en ai marre, lâche-moi ! », cracha-t-il à la figure de Levi.

Celui-ci fronça encore plus les sourcils et resserra l'emprise sur le bras d'Eren. Mais le lycéen s'en foutait, désormais. Il fonça droit sur Levi, l'obligeant à s'écarter et ramena brusquement son bras contre sa poitrine, ce qui fit lâcher prise à Levi. Puis, il se pressa de marcher vers la porte et la referma le plus vite possible, sans adresser un regard au propriétaire.

Il voulut alors, s'échapper, s'enfuir, courir loin de cet endroit, mais comme dans un cauchemar, ses jambes refusèrent de lui obéir. Ainsi que sa tête, qu'il n'arrivait pas à tourner et qui ne cessait de scruter la boutique. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ? Il devait s'échapper d'ici ! Alors pourquoi restait-il immobile ? Pourquoi ses membres ne voulaient-ils plus lui obéir ? Il attendait que Levi l'attrape, c'était ça ? Il était donc réellement masochiste...

Mais aucun Levi ne sortit. Et Eren resta devant, attendant quelque chose, mais il ne savait quoi. Que voulait-il à la fin : rester ou partir ? Il se retourna alors, complètement vers le bâtiment, et essaya d'apercevoir ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur. Mais les vitres couleur charbon l'empêchèrent de voir. Est-ce que Levi l'observait lui aussi ? Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il voulait que cette chose soit vraie. Il souhaitait réellement que Levi le regarde par la vitre ou encore qu'il sorte de cet endroit et l'attrape, pour l'empêcher de partir loin de lui. Pourtant ce n'était pas possible. Il l'avait rejeté il y a quelques minutes, et maintenant il voulait le voir. Il devenait fou.

Il sentit alors ses forces lui revenir et put enfin faire quelques pas. Il s'éloigna alors de la boutique, sentant une boule se former dans la gorge. Putain ! Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait ? C'était quoi cette réaction ? Il cherchait la compassion de Levi ? Pathétique... Il voulut se mettre une gifle pour vouloir une chose aussi ignoble, mais il se retint. Il n'était pas en état de se faire mal, il souffrait déjà assez comme ça.

Soudain, il releva la tête et vit qu'il ne connaissait pas l'endroit où il s'aventurait. Mais Trost était une petite ville, il allait bien retrouver son chemin.

Grave erreur de sa part...

* * *

><p>« Eren ! »<p>

Il voulait qu'on le laisse tranquille.

« Eren, réveille-toi ! »

Se réveiller ? Il dormait ?

Il sentit ses joues qui étaient en train de chauffer mais il ne sut pas pourquoi. La voix qui l'appelait lui semblait familière. C'était celle d'un homme.

Il ouvrit ses yeux mais ne put rien distinguer il voyait flou.

« Putain... », pesta-t-il.

« Ah, bah il était temps que tu te réveilles, la Belle au Bois dormant ! »

Eren se massa le front ainsi que les yeux. Il était allongé sur quelque chose de mou et confortable. Rien à voir avec le trottoir où il s'était assis pour somnoler. Il était chez qui ?

Il se redressa rapidement et ouvrit grand les yeux. Mauvaise initiative de sa part. Son maux de tête s'aggrava et il laisse échapper un gémissement de douleur. Puis il tourna doucement sa tête et tomba sur un Connie tout aussi joyeux qu'inquiet.

« Tout va bien ? »

« Je viens juste de me réveiller et j'ai déjà un mal de tête pas possible, hormis ça, tout va bien. »

Le jeune garçon chauve lui adressa un sourire, puis il se leva et sortit de la pièce. Eren balaya du regard la salle et s'aperçut qu'il était dans la chambre de Connie. Il était sur un matelas, au milieu de la pièce et où régnait un bordel pas possible. Pire que la chambre d'Eren. Il observa les figurines et livres qui étaient éparpillés un peu partout sur le bureau de Connie ainsi que les jeux vidéos qui traînait partout sur le sol. Cela ne l'étonnait même pas, venant de son ami

Quelques minutes plus tard, Connie revint avec un verre d'eau à la main et un paquet de chips sous le bras. Il les tendit à Eren que celui-ci accepta. Puis l'adolescent s'assit à côté de lui et le regarda, tandis que le brun buvait l'eau d'une traite.

« Qu'est-ce que tu foutais devant chez moi ? »

« Je me suis perdu dans Trost, et comme je savais pas quoi faire je me suis assis sur le trottoir. C'était en face de chez toi ?

« Oui. T'es un vrai paumé, dis donc, pour te perdre dans une ville où tu habites depuis ta naissance ! »

Eren haussa les épaules et un bref rire traversa la gorge de Connie. Puis le brun ouvrit le paquet de chips et se servit tout en proposant à son ami, qui accepta, évidemment.

Connie vivait seul car ses parents étaient journalistes et ils ne cessaient de voyager. Bien sûr, ils lui envoyaient des lettres ainsi que de l'argent pour régler les factures et s'acheter à manger. Il ne s'était jamais plaint de sa vie et il profitait souvent de l'absence de ses parents pour organiser des petites fêtes le soir. Il était vraiment libre.

« Dis Connie, est-ce que je peux rester chez toi pendant quelques jours ? »

Il n'avait rien à perdre en lui demandant. Son ami s'en foutait probablement qu'il reste ou non. Et de plus, il ne lui poserait aucune question à propos de Mikasa et de sa mère. Il était ce genre de personne je-m'en-foutiste, et c'est aussi pour ça qu'Eren l'appréciait. Lui et Sasha étaient vraiment des amis sur qui on pouvait compter.

« Ouai, si tu veux. », déclara-t-il entre deux bouchées de chips.

« Merci. »

Après avoir vidé le paquet de chips, Connie partit manger et Eren continua de se reposer. Mikasa allait sans aucun doute s'inquiétait et appelait Armin et ce dernier allait vouloir l'appeler ainsi que sa sœur. C'est pour ça qu'il décida de ne pas recharger la batterie de son portable. Il voulait juste qu'on le laisse tranquille et qu'on arrête de lui poser des questions. Qu'il puisse dormir en paix, pour oublier dans quel état actuel était sa vie.

* * *

><p>Eren se sentait mal et n'alla pas en cours, la semaine qui suivit. Il dormait toute la journée dans la chambre d'ami de chez Connie et ne sortait que pour manger. Son ami commençait à s'inquiéter mais Eren lui répondit que c'était une mauvaise grippe, rien de plus. Mais la réalité était tout autre. Il n'arrivait pas à se remettre de ce qu'il s'était passé et enchaîner les crises d'angoisses à répétition ainsi que les pleurs. Il se sentait détruit, réduit en bouilli, écrasé par la réalité. S'il était resté dans la chambre de Connie, il aurait tout de suite sût que quelque chose clochait, c'est pour ça qu'il s'était réfugié dans une autre chambre : pour qu'on le laisse tranquille. Toutefois, cela ne l'aidait pas, hormis à ne pas inquiéter son ami. Il ne voulait pas le mettre au courant ainsi que tout les autres il ne voulait pas qu'ils s'inquiètent pour lui.<p>

Lundi soir, Armin vint le voir et en profita pour l'engueuler car sa sœur lui avait téléphoné au bord de la crise cardiaque et lui avait transmis son inquiétude. Il avait aussi exigé des réponses, mais Eren avait décidé de lui mentir en lui déclarant ''qu'il avait dû mal à supporter la fatigue et le stress qui s'accumulaient et qu'il avait besoin de rester seul pour se reposer''. Eren savait qu'Armin ne le croyait pas, mais préféra lui mentir.

Armin décida alors de venir tout les soirs, pour prendre de ces nouvelles, et aussi pour lui donner ses cours, car Connie somnolait souvent en cours, ou préférait ne rien faire du tout, ce qui n'aidait pas Eren.

Son ami décida aussi d'avertir Mikasa, mais celle-ci ne vint pas le voir et encore moins le chercher. Eren comprit qu'elle savait pourquoi il avait fugué.

Il ne sortit pas de la semaine et n'alla même plus rendre visite à sa mère. Il ne voulait pas voir dans l'état qu'elle était. C'était trop dur et trop difficile. Il avait besoin de cette chose précieuse que l'on appelle ''temps'' pour digérer ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Bien sûr, c'était plus facile à dire qu'à réaliser. Son cœur était en morceaux, en miettes, déchiré.

Eren était comme tout autre être humain et avait été élevé par sa mère. Il avait tissé des liens avec cette femme et c'étaient, sans aucun doute, les plus forts qu'il n'avait jamais eus. Carla était celle qui l'avait porté pendant neuf mois, celle qui s'était occupé de lui, celle qui l'avait élevé, celle qui l'avait consolé, celle qui l'avait vu grandir et celle qui lui avait appris ce qu'était le vie. C'était sa mère. Et rien ne remplace cette chose précieuse, même pas tout l'or du monde. C'était ce qui comptait, sans doute, le plus dans sa vie. Et sa mère était quasiment morte. On l'avait détruite. Et avant cela, il s'était disputé avec elle. Il n'avait pas pu lui dire au revoir, ni même l'enlacer une dernière fois. Ils s'étaient juste engueuler, et c'était la dernière engueulade qu'ils avaient eu. Eren s'en voulait terriblement. C'était tout simplement injuste.

Eren ne se pointa pas à son cours avec Levi. Il avait honte et n'avait pas le courage de le voir, après ce qu'il s'était produit. De plus, il était trop déprimé pour y aller, et pour faire semblant d'être heureux, alors qu'il ne l'était pas. Il valait mieux qu'ils arrêtent de se voir, c'était plus sûr et plus simple. Leur relation était trop bizarre, trop anormal et cela le mettait mal à l'aise.

* * *

><p>On avait frappé à la porte. Eren l'avait entendu alors qu'il était enfoui dans les draps, dans son lit. Mais aucun bruit de grincement ou autres qui prouvait que Connie avait ouvert. Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait ?<p>

On était samedi soir et il ne devait pas être plus de vingt heures. Il avait peut-être commandé des pizzas. Ouai, probablement. Il allait devoir se bouger le cul, vu que Connie ne semblait pas répondre...

Eren sortit alors du lit, encore dans un pyjama et marcha dans le noir le plus complet, cherchant la poignée de la porte. Quand il sentit enfin celle-ci contre son coude, il l'ouvrit sans tarder et se retrouva aveugler d'un coup. La lumière du couloir l'éblouissait et l'empêchait de voir. Cela faisait combien de temps qu'il n'était pas sorti ? Une semaine, exactement. Quand il pense que certains restent dans le noir pendant six mois complet... C'est où déjà ? En Groenland ? Eh bah... Lorsqu'ils voient le soleil, ils doivent finir en poussières, comme les vampires...

Il s'avança alors, toujours le bras sur ses yeux, cherchant à se protéger de la lumière et se dirigea vers la porte. Il se cogna alors sur une surface en bois, et ouvrit enfin les yeux. Il venait de se prendre la porte. Il l'ouvrit alors et sentit l'air froid s'engouffrer dans la maison.

Mais ce n'était pas, à son plus grand regret, un livreur de pizzas, mais ses amis. Enfin, la plupart était ses amis.

« Salut ! », crièrent tous en chœur, ce qui eu l'effet d'un marteau piqueur dans les oreilles d'Eren.

Il ouvra grand les yeux et les regarda un par un. Ymir, Christa, Sasha, Jean et Marco. Qu'est-ce qu'ils foutaient là ?

« Tu sais que quand on est poli, on laisse entrer ses invités. », lança Sasha.

Eren se poussa alors pour les laisser entrer et c'est là qu'il se rendit compte de la tenue dans laquelle il était. Merde. Mais bon, c'était pas le plus important, même si la tête de cheval qu'était Jean, se foutait de lui.

Ses amis s'installèrent calmement sur le canapé et démarrèrent une conversation quand soudain Eren les stoppa.

« Pourquoi vous êtes-là ? », demanda-t-il d'une voix incrédule.

« Connie t'a rien dit ? », lui répondit Ymir.

Lui dire quoi ? Putain... Qu'est-ce qu'il avait encore fait ?

« Bah, il organise une fête ici, ce soir. », continua la brune.

QUOI ? Il organise une soirée sans le prévenir ? Bon, c'est vrai qu'il n'était pas chez lui, mais quand même ! Il aurait pu lui dire ! Ils vivaient ensembles depuis une semaine et il aurait voulu être informé. Il sentit le besoin d'aller tuer le chauve se propager dans son corps, pour ne pas lui avoir dit ça. Surtout, qu'il savait très bien qu'il détestait les fêtes.

« Mais, rassurez-moi, il n'y a que vous, hein ? »

Ses amis se regardèrent entre eux, avant de diriger leurs yeux tous vers lui.

« Bah... Jean a invité des amis ainsi que des amis à eux, pareil pour Reiner et Berthold... », déclara Christa.

C'était pas vrai ? C'était un cauchemar ? Eren les regarda un par un, la bouche ouverte dans une expression de surprise. Il ne lui avait rien dit et en plus il allait être plus de quinze personnes... C'était trop, beaucoup trop. Eren détestait la foule et gardait des mauvais souvenirs des fêtes où il était allé. C'est vrai que la plupart du temps, il finissait par mettre son poing dans la gueule à Jean et que ça ne lui déplaisait pas tant que ça, de faire ça, mais voir des personnes boire, se coller entre eux, voire même se déshabiller, ça la dépassait. Et puis qui dit fête, dit alcool. Et Eren détestait ça. Il ne supportait pas l'alcool et la plupart des choses qu'il fait sous son effet sont des choses qu'il oublie après être revenu sur Terre. Mais d'après ce qui lui disait Armin, il faisait n'importe quoi et draguait n'importe qui. En parlant de ça, son ami n'était pas là, ce qui n'annonçait rien de bon pour lui. Personne n'allait le surveiller.

« Pourquoi Armin n'est pas venu ? »

« Il avait un rendez-vous. », répondit Christa.

Eren écarquilla les yeux.

« Rendez-vous de quoi ? »

« Je sais pas. Il ne voulait pas nous le dire. »

Eren haussa les épaules. Sans doute une excuse pour ne pas venir...

Soudain, la porte claqua et s'ouvrit sur un Connie tout essoufflé avec une dizaine de sacs dans les mains. Il sourit en s'apercevant de la présence du monde et regarda Eren.

« Ah bah enfin levé ! C'était pas trop tôt ! »

Eren lui lança un regard noir, mais son ami l'ignora superbement et scruta la petite troupe qui était affalé sur le canapé.

« Les autres sont pas encore arrivé ? Ça tombe bien ! Vous allez pouvoir m'aider à tout préparé ! »

Puis il se retourna à nouveau vers le brun qui le regardait avec une aura meurtrière dans les yeux avant de lui lancer :

« Et toi, Eren, va te changer ! C'est pas comme ça tu vas attiré les filles ce soir. En plus, Reiner a dit qu'il en ramènerait pleins ! »

Le concerné leva les yeux au ciel puis soupira avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain. C'est vrai qu'il n'était pas obligé de lui obéir et de participer à ça.

Mais bon... Si ça pouvait l'aider à lui faire oublier...


	9. 9 In the night

**Bonjour. Comment ça ? Je n'ai pas posté depuis deux semaines ? Oui, c'est vrai et j'en suis désolée. Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps d'écrire, mais parce que mon accès à l'ordinateur était restreint. Et je suis aussi désolée de vous annoncer que mon problème ne risque pas d'être réglé de sitôt vu les fêtes de fin d'année. Donc je risque de poster tantôt un chapitre toutes les semaines, et parfois un seul sur deux semaines. Toutefois, pour vous consoler, j'ai fais un chapitre un peu plus long que la normale. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. (sinon pour ceux qui s'intéresse à ma vie, j'ai reçu mes perruques, et je suis dans un état de folie permanente en ce moment, donc ne vous en faites pas si vous trouvez ce chapitre un peu... étrange ?)**

**boadicee : **Oui, mais ce serait trop facile s'il aurait tout avouer d'un coup. x)

**P'titeLilith : **Je pense faire le point de vue de Levi un peu plus tard, car j'ai encore un peu de mal à contrôler sa personnalité. Merci beaucoup en tout cas, je suis ravie de voir que ma fic' te plaise à ce point ! x)

**LoloSawyer : **Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Et après pour te faire rêver... Je vais essayer ! x) (tu es une psychopathe vu ce que tu fais subir à Eren dans tes fic' ... Mais bon, c'est ça qui est super !)

**Gaiseric08 : **Si Levi l'avait fait, il y aurait eu beaucoup trop de hasard, Eren aurait commencé à se poser de sérieuses questions sur Levi. Merci beaucoup en tout cas. ^^ (après je te laisse découvrir l'apparition de Levi.)

**Crazy Av :** Merci beaucoup pour toutes tes reviews, et je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise ! Après je te laisse découvrir la suite. ^^

**Mira2a :** De rien, il faut bien que j'explique sinon ça pourrait être gênant pour la suite. Oui et merci ! x)

* * *

><p>Les pulsations du cœur qui se faisaient de plus en plus fortes, les corps qui se collaient les uns aux autres, la musique qui envahissait la tête au point de ne plus réfléchir, l'alcool qui vous laissait inconscient et vulnérable. Peut-être qu'il aurait dû rester dans sa chambre à encore déprimer et verser toutes les larmes de son corps. Peut-être qu'il n'aurait jamais dû toucher à l'alcool et encore moins suivre les instructions de Connie. L'odeur de la sueur mélangé à celle de l'alcool emplissait ses narines et lui donnait envie de vomir. C'est pour ça qu'il s'était assis dans un coin de la pièce, regardant les autres jeunes qui se trémoussaient et qui rendaient l'atmosphère encore plus étouffante qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Le sol où il était assis semblait froid tellement son corps bouillonnait et il avait terriblement envie de boire. De l'eau ou de l'alcool, il s'en foutait, il voulait juste boire.<p>

Eren leva son bras dans le but de s'accrocher à quelque chose qui puisse l'aider à le relever mais sa vue était trouble et il ne brassait que de l'air. Il grogna et s'agita dans tout les sens, voulant essayer de se relever, mais ses jambes avait décidé de ne plus lui obéir. Il abandonna alors et s'écroula à nouveau contre le mur, laissant un soupir passer ses lèvres.

Il était épuisé et pourtant, il savait qu'il pouvait encore danser, courir, rire avec tout le stock d'énergie qui avait été sauvegardé dans son corps. Mais le destin voulait être cruel, et il n'arrivait pas à se relever. Il sentit sa tête devenir lourde et s'effondra au sol, dans un bruit sourd. Le froid contre sa tête lui fit du bien et un sourire naquit sur son visage rouge et essoufflé.

Personne n'avait remarquer sa présence dans la pièce, et il le savait. Qui s'occuperait d'un pauvre type à moitié bourré et qui n'est même plus capable de se relever ? Personne. Tout le monde était trop occupé à danser ou à se saouler pour lui prêter attention.

Il attendit alors, la musique tambourinant dans sa tête et les voix des autres adolescents faisant écho dans la salle. Il se surprenait à pouvoir les entendre avec le boucan qu'il y avait. Mais il arrivait sans doute à percevoir leurs voix car il s'ennuyait et attendait que quelqu'un vienne l'aider. Toutefois, personne ne vint. Il ferma alors les yeux et essaya de faire le point de ce qu'il s'était passé avant d'en arriver là, mais son cerveau était réduit à l'état de compote, à l'heure actuelle, et tout ce qu'il essayait de faire n'étaient que des efforts vains ; il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à réfléchir. Il se laissa alors bercer doucement par la musique qui s'enchaînait au fur et à mesure que les minutes s'écoulaient.

« Eren ? »

Il ouvrit les yeux et essaya de relever la tête. Il vit alors une Ymir, le regardant furieusement et à la fois avec moquerie. Eren rigola doucement à ce constat et ne put s'empêcher d'adresser un sourire à Ymir. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas souri à quelqu'un ? Cela semblait être une éternité, il avait tellement tiré la tronche ces derniers jours. Il se rendit alors, à quel point les effets de l'alcool pouvaient vraiment être néfastes et pouvaient vous faire tout oublier d'un coup. La connerie qu'il sortit en était la preuve même.

« Alors ? T'as pas réussi à me garder, du coup t'es furieuse ? Pff... Pathétique ! »

Les yeux d'Ymir s'assombrirent et Eren sentit son regard le transperçait de toutes parts. Mais il n'arrivait pas à effacer l'hilarité qui était dessinée sur son visage. Elle allait sûrement le tuer mais ce n'était pas grave, il était déjà à moitié mort ! Un rire sortit de sa gorge face à ce constat, et il sentit le regard de son amie se faire plus insistant sur lui. Il la provoquait, c'était flagrant.

Ymir avait accepter de s'occuper d'Eren lors de la soirée, en s'assurant qu'il ne boirait pas trop et qu'il ne ferait pas de connerie. Cependant elle venait d'échouer et Eren se faisait un bonheur de lui montrer. Bien sûr, Eren savait qu'elle pouvait déjà le tabasser, mais comme il la connaissait, elle le tuerait quand il sera à nouveau conscient. Toutefois, il ne l'était pas actuellement et en profitait comme pas possible. Il était vraiment un salop, en fin de compte...

Il sentit son corps lourd se soulever et ferma à nouveau les yeux. Puis, il atterrit sur le dos d'Ymir et devina qu'elle devait le ramener auprès des autres. Pendant la trajet, il sentit des corps le bousculaient, des mains le frôlaient et même que certaines atterrissaient sur son cul. Dans son état normal, il aurait gueulé mais là il se contentait de sourire et laissait son fessier à la vue et au toucher des autres. Les personnes pouvaient en profiter autant qu'elles le voulaient, il s'en foutait complètement. Il trouvait même cela étrange que personne ne lui ait encore défoncé le cul vu comment il était vulnérable. Peut-être que cela lui était déjà arrivé à certaines fêtes... Non, Armin ne l'aurait pas laisser tout seul. Mais là, son ami n'était pas là, ce qui changeait pas mal de choses.

Eren soupira et s'agita sur le dos d'Ymir, essayant de lui faire comprendre qu'il voulait descendre.

« Essaye même pas, Eren. J'en ai marre de tes conneries, maintenant tu vas rester sagement avec Marco et arrêter de faire le con. »

« Putain ! J'ai pas besoin de nourrice ! Laisse-moi ! », protesta-t-il.

Il mit quelques coups de poings dans les côtes à Ymir, mais elle ne broncha pas. Cela devait être des piqûres de moustiques, pour elle, vu la force qu'Eren avait en ce moment. Il ne savait même pas s'il pouvait encore tenir debout. Il se calma et arrêta de s'exciter, c'était la chose la plus raisonnable qu'il devait faire pour garder son énergie.

Soudain il fut déposé et assis par son amie sur une sorte de canapé. Il regarda autour de lui et vit qu'il était dehors, devant le jardin de Connie qui était obscur, ce qui ne l'étonnait pas vu l'heure qu'il était. Seules les quelques lampes qu'on avait disposé et la lumière de la maison éclairaient le jardin. Il était sur la terrasse, entouré de ses amis et de certaines personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas, ainsi que d'une Ymir qui était debout et essoufflée. Normal vu le poids qu'il faisait, ça n'avait pas dû être une partie de plaisir de le transporter.

Connie et Sasha étaient assis à côté de lui, sur le canapé où il avait été déposé, et le chauve gueulait des choses incompréhensibles que le pauvre cerveau d'Eren n'arrivait pas à décrypter. Marco, Jean et Christa était assis sur des sortes de pouf et regardait le lycéen dénué de cheveux, le sourire aux lèvres. Eren en déduisit qu'il devait encore sortir ses vieilles blagues...

Il essaya de se redresser correctement sur le canapé et Sasha lui adressa un sourire tandis qu'elle mangeait (encore) des chips. Puis, un bras atterrit sur son épaule et il tourna la tête afin de se retrouver nez à nez avec Connie.

« Alors, Eren ? Tu foutais quoi ? Ça fait dix minutes qu'on attend la bouffe et Ymir te retrouve en train de dormir contre un mur ? », gloussa-t-il.

Eren baissa la tête, à moitié honteux, puis adressa un regard noir à Ymir, qui s'asseyait à côté de lui. Elle lui redonna son regard et l'ignora pour parler avec Christa. Quant à Connie, il avait déjà oublié la conversation et semblait déjà causer d'autres choses avec les autres. Il laissa alors sa main se servir dans le paquet de chips de Sasha, qui le regardait, ébahie devant son action qui pouvait lui coûter la vie. Car la brunette détestait qu'on se serve dans SA nourriture sans lui demander SA permission. Elle scruta Eren, avec une aura meurtrière dans les yeux mais laissa tomber dans la seconde qui suivit. Le brun savait qu'elle abandonnait car elle voulait s'amuser et ne pas plomber la soirée. Et aussi car il était saoul et qu'il ne savait pas – ou plus – que son acte lui aurait enlever la vie, en temps normal. Il mangea alors chips, les yeux fixant dans le vide, ne pensant et ne réfléchissant à rien.

Il était déjà paumé et ne savait plus quoi faire, alors que la soirée venait à peine de débuter. Il n'était que 21h30 et il était déjà bourré. Il avait battu tout ses précédents records, mais c'était normal, vu qu'il ne tenait pas à l'alcool.

Il continua alors à mâcher les chips silencieusement, écoutant d'une oreille distraite la conversation des autres et soudain, il sentit la soif revenir l'assaillir, comme tout à l'heure.

Putain, qu'est-ce qu'il avait soif.

Mais il ne pouvait pas, vu qu'Ymir le surveillait toujours. Il n'aurait jamais dû lui demander de garder un œil sur lui, il ne pouvait même pas aller boire un verre. La soirée était en train de virer en baby-sitting pour lui. Bien sûr, Ymir était la nourrice, ça ne risquait pas d'être lui, vu son irresponsabilité. Il leva les yeux au ciel et se maudissait d'avoir demander une telle connerie à son amie. Alors, il attendit, la gorge sèche, que quelqu'un ramène de l'eau ou il-ne-sait-quoi. Toutefois, comme le destin s'acharnait sur lui, personne ne se leva et ne ramena d'eau.

« Bon, Christa et moi on va y aller. Marco, je te confie Eren. »

Eren se retourna vers la personne qui venait de parler et vit Ymir, qui se levait, accompagnée de la blonde. Non... C'était un rêve ! C'était pas vrai ! Il allait enfin pouvoir faire ce qu'il pouvait ! Finalement, le destin ne s'acharnait pas tellement sur lui... Il se retint de crier de joie et laisser paraître son sourire mais il regarda son amie avec un visage vide d'expression. Bien sûr, son apparence ne laissa pas deviner à cette dernière à quel point il était heureux et que c'était la fête dans son esprit. Il se voyait déjà en train de boire et de danser comme un fou.

Il salua alors les deux femmes et jeta un coup d'œil à Marco qui l'observait attentivement. Sérieusement, Ymir avait cru que ce mec allait pouvoir le retenir une seconde ? Il était trop gentil pour s'imposer !

Il se leva alors du canapé et s'engouffra dans la maison, ne prêtant pas attention à ses amis. Il sentit alors, en franchissant la porte, que l'atmosphère était différente de celle de l'extérieur. Il n'y avait plus cette ambiance tranquille et décontractée mais un vacarme pas possible et des cris résonnaient un peu partout. Il se trouvait dans la cuisine ou un groupe de jeunes buvaient et mangeaient tout en discutant et en rigolant. Eren se remémora qu'il y avait au total une cinquantaine de personnes, selon les dires de Connie, et ces personnes était une sorte d'avant-goût par rapport à ce qu'il se passait dans le salon. Il y avait beaucoup trop de monde. Son ami était insouciant pour laisser tant de personnes – inconnues ou non – entrer dans sa maison. Le brun aurait été angoissé à sa place, mais lui s'en foutait et trinquait avec tout le monde. Mais bon, c'est parfois pas mal d'être négligent, ça permettait d'oublier.

Eren ouvrit le frigo et empoigna une bouteille, qui semblait être de l'alcool. Il se dirigea alors vers la porte qui menait au salon. La musique se faisait de plus en plus forte au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait. Il était anxieux à ce qui allait suivre et ce qu'il allait faire, car il ne contrôlerait plus son corps une fois rentré, c'était un fait indéniable. Cependant il avait tellement besoin d'adrénaline pour se changer les idées, pour s'amuser. Toute son appréhension et sa joie se mélangeaient et tout cela semblait à la fois nouveau, sans vraiment l'être. Car il avait déjà participé à des soirées comme ça, néanmoins jamais dans l'état dans lequel il se trouvait. Il sentit une boule d'angoisse se formait au niveau de son ventre et scruta la porte devant lui, d'où s'échappait le son qui lui envahissait peu à peu la tête. Connie avait pris le soin de prévenir le voisinage de son tapage nocturne, mais c'était certain que des personnes allaient quand même venir se plaindre. Seulement, ce n'était pas encore le cas...

Il posa sa main sur la poignée mais la force ne vint pas pour l'ouvrir. Qu'est-ce qu'il cherchait à la fin ? Voulait-il entrer ou non ? Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'il sentit quelque chose le poussait contre la porte qui, finalement, s'ouvrit.

Eren se retrouva propulser dans la foule qui était accumulée devant l'entrée de la porte et il se retourna immédiatement vers cette dernière et il s'aperçut que c'était le groupe de jeunes qui l'avait poussé pour rentrer. Il sentit l'irritation le gagner mais essaya de se retenir, ne voulant pas provoquer une bagarre ou autres choses. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de se calmer qu'une main lui empoigna le bras et le tira vers l'extérieur de l'afflux de jeunes qui dansaient les uns contre les autres.

« Si tu voulais partir, tu aurais pu me le dire, je t'aurais suivi ! »

Il reconnut la voix de Marco qui hurlait par-dessus la musique, tout en continuant de l'attirer vers une destination inconnue. Eren ne prit pas la peine de répondre, sachant que ce dernier ne l'entendrait certainement pas, vu le bruit. Soudain, il fut éjecter sur une chaise et il sentit quelqu'un s'asseoir sur le tabouret à côté de lui.

« J'ai pas besoin de quelqu'un pour s'occuper de moi. », lâcha-t-il sèchement.

Il fixa les gens qui dansaient et qui parlaient devant lui. Le canapé avait été poussé pour laisser place à une piste de danse, où les corps s'accumulaient, et des chaises avait été mises contre les murs. Les lumières étaient éteintes et seules les néons que Reiner avait mis en place, éclairaient la salle. On aurait pu se croire en boîte de nuit, seulement ça ne l'était pas.

« Je ne suis pas comme Ymir. Je te laisse faire ce que tu veux tant que tu ne dépasses pas la limite. »

« Pour Ymir, la limite c'est l'alcool. »

Marco haussa les épaules.

« C'est quoi la limite pour toi ? », demanda Eren.

L'ami de Jean lui indiqua une porte qui se trouvait à quelques mètres d'eux. Eren se rappela immédiatement qu'elle menait à une chambre et comprit le sous-entendu de Marco.

« Je suis pas con au point de faire ça. En plus, on est chez Connie. »

« Ouai, mais tu sais, il y en a que ça ne dérange pas. »

« Je ne fais pas parti de ces porcs. »

Eren resserra sa prise sur la bouteille puis tourna la capsule. Il sentait sa gorge se desséchait encore et encore, et son besoin de boire était de plus en plus grand.

« Soit raisonnable tout de même. », lança Marco en le regardant faire.

Le brun ne prit pas la peine de répondre et dirigea la boisson vers ses lèvres. Il lâcha un soupir de plaisir quand enfin, le liquide se déversa dans sa gorge. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait eu soif ! Ça lui faisait du bien ! C'est vrai qu'il aurait pu se contenter d'un verre d'eau, mais ça lui aurait paru trop fade face à ce que lui apportait l'alcool. Marco avait raison : il n'était pas du tout raisonnable.

Il finit la bouteille en quelques secondes et scruta à nouveau la foule devant lui. Il n'avait rien d'autre à faire et en plus il était coincé avec Marco. Il valait mieux attendre.

« Pourquoi tu fais ça ? »

Eren se tourna vers Marco et vit que ce dernier regardait aussi les personnes devant lui. Il lui avait parler ou avait-il rêvé ? Non, il lui avait vraiment parlé, il n'était pas bourré au point d'entendre des voix imaginaires. De plus, il n'y avait personne d'autres à côté d'eux et il ne pouvait s'adresser qu'à lui, hormis s'il était devenu schizophrène, mais Eren doutait réellement que cette hypothèse soit vraie. Alors qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire ? Qu'est-ce qu'il ''faisait'' ? Le brun le regarda, intrigué, attendant la suite.

« Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu au lycée et quand on te voit, tu es bourré comme pas possible ? »

Eren écarquilla les yeux. Sa voix était sèche et demandait des réponses. Marco venait de poser la question qu'il ne voulait pas entendre. Pourquoi ne venait-il plus au lycée en restant toute la journée dans son lit ? À cause de _ça._ Cependant il ne pouvait pas leur dire, il en était incapable. Il préférait rester seul, à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps au lieu de tout leur avouer. Il était capable de surmonter cette épreuve, même sans l'aide de personne. Ce n'était pas par fierté qu'il le faisait ou encore car il avait peur de la colère des autres pour n'avoir rien dit, mais pour autre chose. Une chose qui le terrassait et dont il était réellement anxieux : la pitié des autres.

C'était une chose qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter. Certains allaient sans doute vouloir le consoler, toutefois, Eren ne voulait pas voir ce sentiment dans leurs yeux. Il savait qu'Armin continuerait de le regarder comme il l'avait tout le temps fait, mais la réaction des autres l'effrayait. Alors pourquoi n'avait-il rien dit à son meilleur ami ? Pourtant il avait essayé de tout avouer jeudi soir. Mais la peur s'était installé dans son ventre et avait formé une boule qui avait grandi au fur et à mesure que le moment fatidique arrivait. Et finalement, il n'avait rien dit et avait gardé le silence. C'était pourtant son meilleur ami, il méritait de tout savoir. Mais il ne devait pas avoir la même définition de ''meilleur ami'' que tout le monde, pour lui cacher ça...

Peut-être aussi que certains de ses amis allaient tout simplement disparaître de sa vie, ne sachant quoi faire ou quoi dire pour le consoler. Peut-être qu'il allait se retrouver seul. Non ! Il ne voulait pas de ça ! Il voulait que leurs relations restent comme elles l'ont toujours été : joie, bonheur, rires et confiance. Mais pouvait-il encore parler de confiance après ce qu'il leur cachait ? Pourtant il leur faisait confiance, il en était sûr. Cependant, il ne voulait pas que tout change à cause de lui. Il voulait que tout reste comme avant ce drame, que ses amis ne changent ou ne partent pas à cause de lui.

« Alors ? »

La voix de Marco le sortit de ses pensées et Eren se rendit compte que sa réponse était décisive pour son avenir. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire tout ça mais il ne pouvait pas non plus lui dire que tout allait bien, c'était faux. Il était coincé entre la vérité et les questions de Marco. Il valait mieux qu'il dise la même chose qu'il avait déclaré à Armin, c'était plus sûr.

« Une mauvaise grippe, rien de très grave. »

« Si tu étais malade, tu serais en train de dormir au lieu de boire comme un trou. »

« J'ai lu que boire aidait à guérir les maladies plus vite. »

« Tu te fous de moi ou tu es juste con, Eren ? »

Eren se rendit compte de l'énorme débilité qu'il venait de sortir. Ah ha ! Si c'était vrai il serait devenu alcoolique, à l'heure qu'il est...

« Je suis con. »

Marco se retourna brusquement vers lui et le regarda longuement dans les yeux. Le silence s'installa entre les deux lycéens. Un silence lourd et pesant que même la musique n'arrivait pas à combler. Eren priait que quelque chose le sorte de là, mais c'était peine perdue. Et c'est là qu'il fit quelque chose d'insensée et il mit ça sur le fait qu'il avait trop bu.

Il se pencha légèrement vers le visage de Marco et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il ne se rendit compte que de sa connerie au contact mais ne se retira pas. Et il s'étonna de voir que l'autre jeune homme ne le repoussa pas. C'était quelque chose de doux et à la fois étrange. Eren avait déjà embrasser des filles mais jamais un homme. Néanmoins, il n'aurait jamais pensé que ses lèvres auraient un goût sucré et étaient aussi douces. Oui, c'était étrange et nouveau mais tout sauf déplaisant. À ce moment-là, il s'en fichait de ce que pensait Marco ou de ce que pensaient les autres. Il avait eu cette soudaine envie de l'embrasser, juste pour le faire taire. Ce n'était qu'un chaste et simple baiser, et rien d'autre. Ils le savaient tout les deux.

Finalement, Eren se redressa et continua à scruter Marco qui affichait un air mi-étonné et mi-amusé.

« Tu pues l'alcool. », déclara-t-il, moqueur.

Le brun lui offrit un sourire et il rigola doucement. Eren ne sut pas vraiment pourquoi mais cela lui avait fait du bien et l'avait soulagé. L'énergie l'envahissait petit à petit et bientôt il ne put se retenir : il avait besoin de bouger. Il se leva et prit le bras de Marco, qui ne semblait pas comprendre ce qu'il se passait, et ils s'engouffrèrent dans la foule des corps en feu qui dansait au rythme de la musique.

* * *

><p>« Hey ! Ça te dit de jouer à un jeu ? »<p>

Eren retourna brusquement la tête vers Reiner. Le grand blond lui adressait un sourire et attendait sa réponse. Le brun hocha la tête dans un signe d'affirmation.

« Ok, je vais chercher les autres. Attends ici. »

Le brun acquiesça et se remit à danser comme toute à l'heure. Cela faisait une vingtaine de minutes que Marco était parti voir Jean et il n'avait pas pu résister à l'envie de se trémousser. C'est ainsi qu'il s'était retrouvé à danser, se collant aux autres et à crier comme un taré les paroles des chansons qui défilaient – même celles qu'il ne connaissait pas. En temps normal, il n'aurait jamais fait ça, mais quand vous n'êtes plus maître de vous-même, c'est autre chose. Et c'est ce que subissait Eren en ce moment : il était devenu une pauvre victime de l'alcool qui ne se rendrait compte des conséquences de cela que le lendemain de la soirée. Mais comme ce moment n'était pas encore venu, il profitait de l'instant en dansant avec des inconnu(e)s qui n'hésitaient pas à l'aborder ou à le toucher comme bon leur semblaient. Et ça ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde, il se sentait juste trop bien et trop léger pour arrêter cet instant de bonheur et de liberté. Son cerveau n'arrivait plus à réfléchir et était sur le bouton off. Le rallumer était devenu trop épuisant et Eren ne se servait plus que de son corps qui recherchait inlassablement le contact de la peau des autres sur la sienne. Son tee-shirt avait disparu – il ne sait comment et quand – mais cela ne le gênait pas plus que ça. Des mains étrangères se baladaient sur son torse et Eren sentait son ego gonflait petit à petit. Il avait dansé et s'était collé avec n'importe qui.

Et il était tombé sur Reiner qui parlait avec Berthold, dans cette masse de personnes. Eren avait arrêté de danser, pour se calmer et ils avaient discuté de tout et de rien. Puis il avait accepté de jouer à un jeu que Reiner venait de lui proposer et venait de s'embarquer dans un truc étrange. Du coup, il attendait le grand blond en se déhanchant de nouveau comme un fou.

« Mikasa va bien ? »

Eren regarda Berthold, comme s'il venait de lui demander s'il avait vu des martiens ou il-ne-sait-quoi.

« Quoi ? »

« Je te demande si Mikasa va bien et ça se passe bien à l'université. »

Eren haussa les épaules et lui répondit que oui, tout allait bien. Sa sœur traînait avec Annie, Berthold et Reiner quand elle était encore au lycée, mais comme les deux hommes avaient décidé de partir à la fac, ils avaient dû se séparer tout les quatre et ne se voyaient que très rarement. Eren se rappellait avoir vu plusieurs fois sa sœur s'absentait une soirée où elle devait les rejoindre dans un café pour boire un verre entre amis. Mikasa avait beau être froide et asocial, elle pouvait quand même avoir des amis.

Une main vint se poser sur l'épaule d'Eren et il n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que c'était Reiner. Il le suivit, sortant de la foule et emprunta le chemin vers le jardin. Ce n'était plus la même chose que quand il était entré : il y avait des cannettes et des bouteilles partout, jonchant le sol et aussi des jeunes de son âge, dormant ou picolant. Quand il pense qu'il était dans cet état il y a environ une demi-heure...

Il se retrouva enfin dehors, et frissonna tellement il faisait froid. En même temps, quand on est torse nu et qu'on a l'impression d'avoir un radiateur dans le cerveau et dans le ventre et qu'on sort dehors, en pleine nuit de décembre, c'est sûr que c'est tout sauf agréable.

Il vit que Connie, Sasha, Jean et Marco étaient assis à la même table que toute à l'heure, n'ayant pas bougé d'un pouce. Mais d'autres personnes s'étaient rajoutés : une fille et deux garçons. Eren ne prêta pas attention à ce détail et vit que Reiner se dirigeait vers eux. Ah ? Ils allaient aussi ''jouer'' ? Cela ne l'étonna pas venant de Connie, Sasha et la tête de cheval, mais Marco...

Ils s'assirent tous autour de la petite table où était posé des paquets de chips, une assiette avec des merguez ainsi que des boissons.

« Bon, on est dix. Donc c'est simple... »

Il déposa un jeu de cartes sur la table et Eren le regarda, incrédule.

« On va faire des pokers, des batailles, des manilles, bref tout ce que vous voulez et le perdant de chaque partie devra faire un gage. »

Berthold leva les yeux au ciel tandis que Sasha et Connie étaient en train de s'enflammer à la vue de ce qui se préparait. Eren ne dit rien et ne sut quoi dire. C'était vrai que ça faisait un peu ''gamin'', mais bon... Il n'avait rien à perdre : c'était un moyen d'éviter de s'ennuyer et qui aider à tuer le temps.

« Je ne joue pas à ça, en plus je dois surveiller Eren. »

Tout le monde se retourna vers Marco puis Reiner soupira et hocha la tête, dans un signe positif.

« Si tu veux, mais tu sais Eren est responsable. »

Le brun rigola intérieurement. Lui ? Responsable ? C'est Mikasa qui lui avait dit ça ou il se l'était imaginé par lui-même ? En tout cas, il le connaissait mal. Ça revenait à dire que les araignées pouvaient manger les humains – même si Eren pensait que cette hypothèse pouvait s'avérer vraie vu la tête qu'ont ces bestioles. Bref, il était tout sauf responsable et raisonnable. On lui aurait demandé de faire des pâtes pour deux personnes, il en aurait fait pour dix et les aurait fait cramer. Ceci était un fait réel comme quoi lui et la cuisine n'étaient pas du tout compatibles.

La partie commença avec du poker et le premier perdant fut Connie. Celui-ci avait protesté comme quoi il était l'organisateur de la soirée du coup il était immunisé de tout les gages. Bien sûr, ses protestations ne fonctionnèrent pas... Il eut le droit de se travestir et de se faire maquiller par Sasha, qui se prit au jeu assez rapidement. Connie ressortit de la salle de bain en tant que Barbie Girl.

Après ce fut le président et la tête de cheval reçut le gage : se faire épiler. Hanna, la fille du trio des inconnus, et Sasha s'en donnèrent à cœur de joie – surtout Sasha, dont Eren commençait à se poser de sérieuses questions sur sa gentillesse et sa bonté – et Jean fut tout propre, n'ayant plus aucun poils sur les jambes et sur les bras.

Franz, le petit ami d'Hanna, perdit à la bataille et dût se mettre en sous-vêtement afin de recevoir un sceau d'eau froide de la part de Sasha. Inutile de dire qu'il allait attraper la crève. Eren ne se posa plus d'interrogations sur le niveau de sadisme de son amie et préféra ne rien dire, ayant peur de recevoir son courroux lors de son tour. Mais il n'y échappa pas...

« Tu te mets en sous-vêtement et tu fais le tour du quartier ! », s'exclama Sasha.

Eren lança un regard noir à Sasha ainsi qu'à Reiner. Il n'aurait jamais dû participer à ce jeu finalement.

« Jamais de la vie. »

« Mooh... Mauvais joueur. »

« Je ne suis pas mauvais joueur, c'est juste que je ne suis pas nudiste. »

« ...Dis le mec qui a perdu son tee-shirt. De toute façon tout le monde dort, personne ne te verra. »

« Pas avec le boucan qu'on fait ! »

Eren montra du doigt l'intérieur de la maison où la musique résonnait encore et toujours.

« En plus, je pourrais tomber sur un pédophile ! », continua-t-il.

« Ça ne te gênait pas quand tout le monde te tripotait toute à l'heure. »

« Ta gueule, Sasha. Tu fais chier. »

Le brun se leva, lourdement, épuisé par l'alcool qui s'accumulait en lui et par les conneries que Sasha lui forçait à faire. Il espérait franchement que son tour viendra bientôt, pour lui faire payer toutes les atrocités qu'elle leur force à faire.

Eren enleva son pantalon et sentit l'air frais se faufiler dans le seul tissu qu'il portait. Inutile de dire que ses amis le sifflèrent et que cela le désespéra encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il allait enfin pouvoir dire qu'il était vraiment malade, si ça continuait. Marco le regarda, inquiet.

Bon ce n'était qu'un pauvre tour de quartier. Il suffisait juste qu'il ne se perde pas.

Il s'engouffra dans la maison, suivi de Sasha et Berthold, son ''escorte'' et balaya les quelques commentaires venant des personnes qui l'observaient curieusement et qui ne se gênaient pas pour le mater. Il sortit rapidement de la maison, avec pour seul réconfort le ''bonne chance'' de Berthold. Puis la porte se referma sur lui, le laissant seul, dehors, dans le froid.

« Putain ! », pesta-t-il.

Il faisait noir, mais Eren pouvait voir distinctement la route grâce aux lampadaires qui éclairaient les rues. Bon, il suffisait juste qu'il se dépêche et hop ! Tout serait fini. Il se mit alors à courir, observant les maisons au alentour, pour surveiller que personne ne le voit. Finalement, il s'habitua à la température et bientôt il commença à sprinter à travers les rues. La chaleur qui était en lui commençait enfin à partir, l'effet de l'alcool devait diminuer, sans doute. La colère qu'il ressentait envers Sasha disparut aussi et il se sentit enfin content. Cela devait faire au moins des mois qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi libre et aussi joyeux. Il était seul, dans les ruelles désertes d'un quartier faisant parti de Trost. Il était seul, à moitié nu, en train de courir comme un taré. Personne ne pouvait se douter qu'un mec presque dénudé pouvait sprinter devant chez lui. Il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait : crier, sauter dans les jardins, se rouler par terre. Tout. C'était excitant et à la fois embarrassant. Il était vraiment fou, en fin de compte...

L'air lui fouettait le visage et mettait ses cheveux dans tout les sens. Il accélérait de plus en plus vite pour mieux ressentir la sensation du goudron sous ses pieds nus. Son caleçon commençait même à le gêner dans ses gestes, mais il se retint de l'enlever. Il était déjà assez nu et puis que diraient les autres en le voyant à poil. Oui, il valait mieux éviter ça. Il balaya du regard la rue où il se trouvait et vit que quelques maisons avaient encore leurs lumières allumées. Il espérait que personne ne le voyait sinon il était vraiment dans la merde. La musique de Connie s'entendait encore de là où il était. Il ne pouvait pas se perdre vu le bruit qu'ils faisaient.

Eren tourna au coin d'une rue et son cœur rata un battement. Ses jambes continuaient tout de même de courir, malgré l'affolement. Il y avait quelqu'un, là, à une cinquantaine de mètres, devant lui, sous un réverbère. Une forme noire et floue, qu'il n'arrivait pas à distinguer. Eren décida de continuer son chemin et de tracer devant l'inconnu. Il sera peut-être étonné, mais bon quoi de plus normal de voir quelqu'un se promenait en caleçon ! C'était ironique... Non, à son avis, comme toute personne de cet époque, il s'en foutra.

Sauf que plus il s'approchait, plus son anxiété montait d'un cran. Merde, il aurait dû retrousser chemin et aller voir s'il y avait un autre passage. Le mec pouvait le prendre en photo et le dénonçait pour état de nudité sur la voie publique. Merde, il avait pas pensé à ça ! Et qu'est-ce qu'elle dirait Mikasa, si elle le retrouvait à moitié nu dans le commissariat ? Saleté de Sasha ! C'est sa faute, à elle et à ses gages stupides ! Il allait avoir une réputation d'exhibitionniste dans tout le lycée, à cause d'elle.

Il accéléra de plus en plus pour vite partir de cet endroit. Plus qu'une dizaine de mètres. Mince, il devait partir ! Il était encore temps ! Il avait juste à tourner son corps et hop ! Demi-tour ! Non... C'était déjà trop tard.

Plus que cinq mètres. Bon, il n'avait qu'à ne pas le regarder, comme ça il ne pourra pas voir son visage. Mais si c'était un pédophile ? S'il le poursuivait ? Oh non !

Plus que deux mètres. Il était trop tard, il ne pouvait plus rien faire. Il devait faire face à cette situation et en sortir victorieux ! Néanmoins, la tentation était trop forte pour ne pas jeter un coup d'œil. Zéro mètre.

Il l'avait fait. Il avait tourné son visage. Et là, il souhaita profondément disparaître de la surface de la planète. Il sentit ses jambes s'arrêter et n'arriva pas à les remettre en marche. Putain de mécanisme humain ! Pourquoi il fallait que ça lâche au moment où vous en avez le plus besoin pour prendre vos jambes à votre cou ? Ah non, il avait oublié. C'était juste la malchance qui continuait à lui coller au cul.

C'était un visage familier. Il l'avait reconnu immédiatement quand il tourna la tête. Peut-être était-ce pour ça qu'il s'était stoppé ? Pour mieux se faire tuer ? Ou tout simplement parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à se contrôler devant lui. Seulement lui. Levi.

Son visage le regardait toujours avec impassibilité tandis qu'Eren avait une mine décomposée. En même temps, quand on voit toujours et tout le temps la même personne quand on fait juste un pas dehors, ça devient usant. Pourtant il aurait dut s'habituer vu le nombre de fois où il était tombé sur lui ''par hasard''. Car oui, peut-être que Levi était un stalker pour le suivre comme ça, ce qui expliquerait pas mal de choses. Et peut-être même un kidnappeur... Car une question survint dans l'esprit d'Eren. Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là, en pleine nuit, à 22h30 du soir, sous un réverbère. C'était louche, très louche. Peut-être qu'il était un vendeur de drogues, un dealer. Oh mon Dieu ! Il fallait qu'il parte au plus vite avant qu'il ne le découpe en petits morceaux et que les policiers retrouvent son corps éparpillé dans les poubelles du voisinage, le lendemain ! Sauf que ses jambes avaient décidé d'être ''en panne'' pile à ce moment. Encore du hasard...

Eren se gifla mentalement. Il était en train de s'embrouiller encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà et émettre des hypothèses sans queue ni tête, ne l'aidait pas vraiment. Il s'aperçut soudain que Levi ne le regardait plus, mais regardait en bas de son corps. Eren jeta un coup d'œil et vit son caleçon. Ah oui, ça. Il avait oublié partiellement ce détail. Encore un problème qui se rajoutait à la liste des ennuis interminables d'Eren Jaeger. Il était doué. Très doué.

Puis subitement, il sentit à nouveau son cerveau redémarrer et il cacha avec ses mains le bout de tissu qui couvrait sa partie intime, tout en bafouillant des choses incompréhensibles. Puis le souvenir de la ''bagarre'' qui avait eu lieu dans la boutique une semaine auparavant, revint à la charge, renforçant encore la gêne qu'il éprouvait déjà. Il aurait mieux fait de rester en mode ''paumé'' et ''bourré'', ça lui aurait évité de paraître débile.

Levi releva la tête, toujours imperturbable, et le brun vit qu'il le foudroyait du regard. Eren fut parcouru d'un frisson et sentit ses poils se dresser sur ses bras. Mais pas à cause du froid.

Ah, il lui en voulait toujours, apparemment.

Et là, par miracle, ses jambes se remirent en marche. Puis sans attendre, il détala.

« Eren ! »

Il jeta un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule, et vit avec horreur qu'il le poursuivait. Levi en train de vous tuer par le regard, c'est flippant. Mais Levi qui vous court après pour vous tuer, ça l'est encore plus. Il accéléra encore et encore, toutefois Levi le poursuivait encore et encore. Et le pire, c'est qu'il courait plus vite que lui.

« Arrête, Levi ! S'il te plaît ! Tu me fais peur à me courir après ! »

« Te fous pas de ma gueule, morveux. C'est toi qui dis ça alors que tu te promènes en caleçon !? »

Eren déglutit. 1-0 pour Levi. Il avait raison, depuis quand les gens se trimballaient en caleçon dans la rue ? Depuis que Sasha avait atteint un niveau de sadisme incroyable ! Et maintenant il se faisait poursuivre par un Levi en furie. Sa chance était partie depuis longtemps, il le savait, mais à ce point...

« Arrête-toi ! On doit parler. »

Il entendit Levi lui criait après mais cela ne le fit qu'accélérer. Ce n'était pas sa faute, c'était son instinct de survie qui lui disait de filer !

« De quoi ? De la façon dont tu vas me tuer ? »

« Eren ! »

Eren se stoppa, choqué par la voix désespérée et furieuse que venait d'emprunter Levi. Il voulait à ce point lui parler ?

Il sentit son bras se faire attraper par quelque chose de froid et l'emmener quelque part. Mais Eren ne sut où et ne regarda pas la route. Il ne regardait rien, tout semblait avoir disparu. Seuls les bruits de pas et sa respiration saccadée lui montrait qu'il marchait et qu'il n'était pas dans un rêve. Il ne sut pas combien de temps passa, ni même combien de mètre ils avaient marché, et il ne se réveilla que lorsque la main froide posée sur son bras le lâcha.

Il vit qu'il était devant une maison, Levi devant lui, en train de s'acharner sur la serrure de la porte. La musique venant de chez Connie avait disparu. Il n'était plus dans le quartier. _Où était-il ?_

Ses poumons se bloquèrent et il écarquilla grand les yeux. Si Levi ouvrait cette porte, c'est qu'ils étaient devant chez lui ? Putain, mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait devant chez lui ? Et Connie ? Et la fête ?

« Entre. »

Il regarda Levi, qui avait réussi à ouvrir la maison et qui l'invitait à entrer. Et le pire, c'est qu'il lui obéit. Non mais pourquoi était-il entré ? On lui avait pourtant appris à ne pas suivre des inconnus ! Mais est-ce qu'il considérait Levi comme un inconnu ? Il ne savait pas.

La pièce était chaude et accueillante, tout le contraire du propriétaire. Eren n'aurait jamais cru que Levi habitait dans un endroit pareil. C'était une maison normale, avec une décoration assez simple. Rien de plus ou rien d'extravagants.

La cuisine et le salon était contiguë, sans aucun mur les séparant. Le salon était constitué d'une canapé, d'un fauteuil, d'une table basse, d'un meuble et d'une télévision qui était posée sur ce dernier. La cuisine était plongée dans le noir et le brun ne distinguait que quelques masses noires, rien d'autres.

Eren se dirigea machinalement vers le canapé et il s'allongea dessus, sur le ventre, la tête posée contre l'accoudoir. Il était épuisé et ne savait plus quoi faire. Il était à moitié bourré, avait couru en caleçon dans la rue, était tombé sur Levi, et il se trouvait maintenant chez lui, pour il ne sait quelle raison.

Il vit l'aîné s'asseoir à terre et s'adosser à la table basse, face à lui. Ils se regardèrent longuement, ne sachant quoi dire. Levi était coléreux et Eren sentit qu'il se retenait pour ne pas lui gueuler dessus. Finalement, le lycéen ouvrit la bouche le premier.

« Pourquoi on est ici ? »

« Pourquoi tu étais en train de courir comme un taré, à moitié nu ? »

Eren haussa les épaules et tourna son corps vers Levi. S'il lui posait des questions toute la soirée, la nuit allait être longue. Toutefois, il avait l'habitude avec les interrogatoires d'Armin.

« Je sais pas. J'étais bourré. »

Levi continua à le fixer, agacé.

« Alors comme ça, tu sèches mes cours et en plus, tu te bourres la gueule. »

Le brun se sentit honteux de cette remarque. Il alla répliquer, mais fut coupé.

« Tu sais, je m'en fous de ce que tu fais. Mais quand je vois que tu viens pas et que je te retrouve à poil et saoul dans la rue, j'ai juste envie de t'en foutre une. T'as un putain de talent, j'ai bien envie de t'aider à t'améliorer alors pourquoi tu viens pas ? Pour me faire chier ? Mais si tu veux, t'arrêtes de venir et tu me le dis au lieu de me faire attendre. Tu crois que j'ai que ça à foutre de m'occuper de gamins capricieux ? »

Eren se redressa, hors de lui. Comment pouvait-il dire ça ? Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il se passait ! Il ne savait rien de lui et de sa vie ! Et puis c'était n'importe quoi, il lui avait dit de le laisser tranquille, ça ne lui suffisait pas pour lui dire qu'il arrêtait tout, non ?

« J'ai dis que je voulais arrêter, la semaine dernière ! Je t'ai expliqué de me laisser tranquille, mais ça ne te suffi pas comme excuse ? Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ? Ah non, j'ai oublié ce que m'avait dit Hanji : tu me veux dans ton lit, hein ? »

L'aîné resta calme et continua à l'observer, ce qui agaça encore plus le brun. Comment pouvait-il rester ainsi dans une situation comme ça ? Comment pouvait-il contrôler ses émotions alors qu'Eren n'arrivait même pas à contenir sa rage ? Il était inhumain. Il était imperturbable. Et ça le frustrait de le voir ainsi.

Il se pencha alors brusquement vers Levi et le saisit par le col avant d'approcher dangereusement son visage du sien. Eren sentait leur souffle se mélangeaient. Il vit qu'il fronçait les sourcils mais ne relâcha pas pour autant sa prise. Au contraire, il la resserra d'avantage. Alors comme ça, ça le dérangeait qu'il fasse ça ? Eren fut satisfait de voir ça.

Peut-être qu'il devait lui donner ce qu'il voulait pour qu'il le laisse tranquille ? C'était la seule solution, qu'il voyait.

« Arrête ça tout de suite. », siffla Levi.

Néanmoins Eren ne l'écouta pas, trop content de voir dans quel état il se trouvait. Mais alors qu'il fit disparaître les derniers centimètres qui les séparaient, il sentit quelque chose de fort et puissant s'abattre contre son oreille droite. Et ce fut le noir total.


End file.
